


La ruta de las ferias del verano

by Insideblue



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, POV Brian Kinney, Prince Brian, wizard justin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(O, la historia de un príncipe que no tenía corazón y del viaje y los peligros a los que se vio obligado a enfrentarse para recuperarlo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ligiaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ligiaelena), [Guiomar_992](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Guiomar_992).



> El primer documento que tengo de esta historia está fechado en Abril de 2012. Empieza con una frase que, de hecho, no es mía, sino de Guiomar y, sin ella, no habría existido en absoluto esta historia, porque en el momento en que la leí, esa frase se desplegó en mi cabeza como la expansión de un universo. Por lo tanto, parte mérito de cualquier cosa buena que pueda haber aquí escrita es de Guio (y de hecho, es su muuuy tardío regalo de cumpleaños ¡FELICIDADES! xD) y la otra es, por supuesto, de Ligiaelena. Sin ellas, sin su paciencia, sus ánimos, las horas dedicadas a leer y releer y corregir y evitar que la guardara en un rincón bien oscuro e intentara olvidarme de ella, no habría conseguido avanzar más allá esa primera frase.  
> Esta historia es vuestra y espero, de todo, todo corazón, que todo el cariño con el que la he escrito os pueda llegar como mil fragmentos de corazón, y se quede con vosotras. Es difícil deciros lo que significa para mí la forma en la que siempre estáis a mi lado. Espero haberlo conseguido al menos un poco.

 

Kinney monta orgulloso su chiringuito de corazones de caramelo en la feria.

A casi primera hora de la mañana el inmenso recinto no es aún más que la sombra de la variopinta miríada de puestos, tenderetes y atracciones que en un par de horas atraerán a los habitantes de la ciudad como moscas a la miel; construidos a base de telas exóticas, voces endulzadas con la tonalidad de cientos de acentos extranjeros y raras mercancías llegadas de los más lejanos rincones del mundo.

Pero el puzle se articula ante sus ojos a pasos agigantados.

En el puesto de al lado un pequeño elefante blanco, no mucho más alto que un caballo, se entrega con ahínco a la difícil tarea de levantar su pequeña tienda de figuras de marfil. Lanza de vez en cuando una maldición ahogada en la antigua y enrevesada lengua de los elefantes, la piel brillante por el esfuerzo que le supone izar los pesados listones. Solo dos tenderetes más allá una anciana enjuta (una bruja, a jugar por la bola mágica que reposa frente a ella en una mesa circular) observa el trabajo del animal con ojo crítico, mascando con indolencia largas tiras de cáscara de fruta bañadas en azúcar y rumiando consejos de cuando en cuando, con esa desquiciante costumbre de aportar recomendaciones útiles y oportunas de las que, si hicieras caso, _"Esa tienda tuya se montaría en un santiamén"_ que los viejos tienden a juzgar imprescindible.

Brian se estira bajo el sol que ya empieza a calentar, sus rayos dorados parpadeando intermitentemente entre las nubes que flotan a la deriva en el cielo. Cambia nervioso el peso de uno a otro pie, su puesto perfectamente montado ya, porque _Hoy va a ser un buen día. Ese mago estúpido va a comprobar que soy un maestro de las ventas_.

Y más vale que sea así. Cuando hace ya dos semanas dejaron atrás las puertas del castillo para iniciar el viaje que les llevaría a lo largo de las ferias del verano Brian pensaba que este asunto de la venta de corazones sería coser y cantar. Pero en la práctica resultó todo lo contrario. Consiguió vender un corazón en Guiona, justo al principio. Tres más en su recorrido por los pueblos del valle de Silvania. Pero eso fue hace ya varios días y desde entonces el único corazón que abandonó sus estantes lo hizo en circunstancias muy poco comerciales, robado por unos niños harapientos que desaparecieron entre la multitud como por arte de magia, antes incluso de que Brian se plantease siquiera la posibilidad de correr tras ellos para recuperarlo.

Aun así, había tratado de anotárselo como un tanto:

"Brian…" el mago había suspirado con derrota, como un padre que no sabe muy bien qué hacer con un hijo particularmente duro de mollera "Si te los roban, no cuenta"

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste. Dijiste, y cito _textualmente:_ por cada corazón que se lleve otra persona recuperarás una parte del tuyo. _Lleve_. Eso fue lo que dijiste"

Las cejas del mago se juntaron, y una fina arruga vertical se formó sobre el puente de su nariz.

"Vale. Bien. Pongamos que sirve" rezongó, y Brian ya estaba a punto de cantar victoria cuando el mago hizo la pregunta, invirtiendo en su beneficio el curso de la conversación "¿Y exactamente _por qué_ te robaron, Brian?"

Suspiró. Al menos lo había intentado.

"Les llamé andrajosos y les dije que dejaran de mirar los corazones como si se les fuera a salir la baba por los ojos. Estaban espantando a los clientes"

"Ya decía yo…" las manos del mago se juntaron formando un triángulo. Apoyó la barbilla sobre el vértice "Como sigas así no vas a conseguir venderle nada a nadie"

"Para tu información, te diré que a la gente siempre le ha gustado mucho cualquier cosa que yo ofrezca" replicó Brian, haciendo hincapié en el _'cualquier cosa'_ y ganándose por parte del mago una mirada poco impresionada, que no tardó en convertirse en una sonrisa, a todas luces, maléfica.

"Ah. Pero eso era _antes"_

Y sí, eso era antes. Ahora, cuando cada mañana Brian se mira al espejo, ve la misma cara de siempre. Ojos verdes, buena sonrisa, el pelo desordenado solo lo justo para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación; la piel clara, y marcada sobre los músculos en los lugares correctos. Un buen equipamiento. Lo que no sabe es lo que ven los demás. _"Verán tu interior, Brian"_ le dijo el mago la noche en que se realizó el encantamiento, _"Verán a un hombre sin corazón"_.

Maldito mago del demonio y sus malditos conjuros.

El resto de chiringuitos terminan de montarse por fin y poco después la feria comienza a llenarse con los primeros visitantes. Brian se ajusta el chaleco rojo, y echa un vistazo al puesto de enfrente, dónde una pared llena de espejos engarzados en marcos de piedras preciosas le devuelve la mirada, con la esperanza de que hoy sea el día en que los ojos que le miren vean algo más cercano a la imagen que le devuelve ese reflejo y, tomando uno de sus corazones de caramelo en la mano, se prepara para afrontar lo que queda de día.

*

"¡Se acabó!"

La puerta del cuarto de mala muerte en el que se hospedan percute un instante sobre sus gozones. El gemido de la madera, triste y hueco, resquebraja el silencio de la habitación, y Brian agradece el eco que el mundo hace de su propia agonía.

El mago levanta la vista del libro que tiene abierto sobre las rodillas. El pelo rubio que está pidiendo a gritos un buen corte le cubre parcialmente los ojos. Lo retira de un soplido.

"¿Perdona?"

"Que he acabado con esto. No pienso seguir. Devuélvemelo. _Ahora_ "

El mago le sostiene la mirada un instante, sin inmutarse. Regresa su atención al libro.

"Ya sabes que esto no funciona así" dice con aire impasible.

"¡Soy tu príncipe!" se oye chillar, apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo "Si no me lo devuelves YAalgún día no muy lejano pienso colgarte por esto" Ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse por sonar amenazante. Se _siente_ amenazante. Saturado de ira y de desesperación. Ha pasado todo el día volcado en la tarea de vender los corazones. Incluso ha utilizado su mejor sonrisa con un par de lugareños medianamente aceptables que se han limitado a mirarle como si en vez de corazones de caramelo intentase venderles excrementos de tortuga confitados. No lo soporta más.

"Si te retiro el hechizo será tu madre quien me la corte" El mago se encoge levemente de hombros, dando la impresión de que en realidad la idea no le preocupa demasiado "Así que no te va a quedar otra más que aguantarte y seguir"

"¡Jodido mago de los cojones. Eres un—!" empieza y no para. El volumen de su voz asciende a un ritmo vertiginoso mientras enumera todas las cosas que se le ocurre que es, que no es, y hasta unas pocas que incluyen a su madre, su padre, y a un grupo de elfos con imaginativas habilidades de tortura sexual. El muy memo ni siquiera parece estar escuchándole, y después de un rato Brian pierde fuelle y se calla, exhausto.

Decide cambiar de táctica.

"Oro. Te daré todo el oro que quieras"

"No veo para que me va a servir el oro si no tengo cabeza" contesta el mago rascándose la nuca con desapego, fiel a su línea de reventarle los nervios.

Brian bufa. Vale. Está bien. No pensaba tener que llegar a esto todavía, pero vale.

"U otras cosas" dice, arrastrando las palabras de esa forma que no le ha fallado nunca, acercándose al borde del sillón dónde el mago parece haber sido absorbido de nuevo por lo que quiera que sea que hace a ese estúpido libro tan interesante. Además, Brian se ha fijado en que cuando tiene la boca cerrada es bastante guapo. No es que resulte muy evidente, con esa túnica a la que le sobra tela por todos lados y su perpetua expresión de desapruebo-todo-lo-que-haces-y-te-miro-con-el-ceño-fruncido-porque-soy-mejor-que-tú, pero sí. Bastante _muy_ guapo, en realidad. Brian puede hacer el sacrificio.

Encaja los pulgares en la cinturilla de su pantalón, estirando hacia abajo solo lo justo para que la tela revele una pequeña franja de piel en un gesto que espera que sea lo suficientemente poco sutil e invitador y que, aparentemente, funciona. Porque el mago clava la mirada a la altura de su estómago y se muerde el labio inferior, pensativo.

"¿Eso no está muy usado ya?" pregunta, moviendo el índice hacia arriba y abajo, señalando en la dirección más o menos central de su cuerpo y Brian, que no se desalienta fácilmente, va a contestar algo ingenioso (y con suerte sugerente), cuando se da cuenta de que lo que él mago quiere decir no es que el truco esté muy usado, sino que él…

"¿Insinúas que _yo_ estoy muy usado?"

"Oh no. No concretamente tú, más bien cierta parte de tu anatomía" aclara y Brian. Brian—

Brian se enfada.

Más.

"Al menos yo follo, mago. No como tú, que por lo visto te pasas la vida con la nariz metida en esos libros de… de…" le quita el volumen de las manos y lo alza frente a sus ojos para leer el título en voz alta "Historia de la composición mágica. Artistas de todos los tiempos y disciplinas" hace una mueca "Vaya estupidez. ¿Qué cojones es eso?"

"Eso" responde el mago, incorporándose para arrancarle el libro de entre los dedos, fulminarle con la mirada y hundirse luego de vuelta en el sillón "Es mío. Y si no he observado mal, hace por lo menos dos semanas que _tú_ no follas" Gruñe, dejando entrever por primera vez desde que Brian le conoce que no toda la sangre que tiene en las venas está en proceso de glaciación "Además, para tu información, tengo nombre"

Brian arruga la sonrisa.

"Oh, ¿y se puede saber cuál es, para que pueda insultarte más personalmente?"

"Justin. Me llamo Justin, y tú…" continúa, asiendo la cinturilla del pantalón como si fuera algo contagioso y levantándola unos centímetros para devolverla a su lugar "…deberías dejar de desperdiciar tu energía en lloriquear como el crío consentido y repelente que eres y concentrarte en desarrollar una nueva estrategia empresarial, que no es que te sobre"

Brian le dedica una última mirada de desprecio y se aleja hacia su cama con dignidad, dónde se deja caer como un peso muerto.

Está exhausto. Agotado después de todo un día de trabajo. De poner buenas sonrisas y forzar palabras amables cuando todo lo que quiere es gritar y escapar de todo esto. Odia este conjuro, esta maldición que arrastra como una losa tras su espalda, y odia al mago y odia a su madre por hacerle esto. Solo acaba de empezar y no cree que vaya a poder soportarlo: recorrer casi medio mundo de feria en feria. Montando y desmontando su circo de corazones para terminar con un encantamiento estúpido que se supone servirá para enseñarle algo que no entiende. Terminar cada día exactamente igual que lo empezó, a la misma distancia de recuperar su vida, de regresar a casa. Está harto de volver cada noche a la posada cochambrosa en la que les ha tocado hospedarse y enfrentarse a la cara del mago, que le mira siempre con la misma reprobación, la misma expresión de _Eres un inútil y estoy harto de tener que hacerte de niñera_.

El puto, puto mago de los cojones.

Le observa leer cerca de la luz de la vela, enfrascado siempre en sus libros como si no existiera nada más alrededor. Brian está casi seguro de que eso es todo lo que hace mientras él está fuera tratando de vender su mercancía. Quedarse ahí y rumiar volumen tras volumen encogido bajo ese pelo idiota y esa túnica tan inmensa y….

_Bastante guapo cuando tiene la boca cerrada._

… _desarrollar una nueva estrategia empresarial…_

Es entonces cuando se le ocurre la idea.

ºººº

Ionamar, una de las principales ciudades del reino de Babilonia, cuelga hacia el mar como una galería caótica mostrándose al viento. De las fachadas teñidas de verde, amarillo y carmesí penden banderas ondulantes que se columpian en la brisa tranquila, dando la impresión de ir a desprenderse en cualquier momento, como si oculto bajo su apariencia sosegada albergasen el deseo de dejarse llevar y elevarse hacia el cielo que se abre, azul e infinito ahí arriba, curvándose hasta zambullirse dónde el mar acaricia la línea del horizonte.

La plaza huele a salitre, a pescado recién traído por los barcos que oscilan casi imperceptiblemente en el muelle; el rítmico crujir de sus pesados esqueletos de madera es una melodía átona que queda amortiguada bajo el sonido de las voces y las risas de los paseantes. Brian coge aire profundo, los ojos cerrados, y por un corto momento se concentra en ese sonido lejano, apartando de sus oídos todo lo que no sean sus quejidos tristes, la silenciosa canción de los barcos.

No es que sea fácil.

"Cuando dije _Nueva estrategia empresarial_ no es que estuviese refiriéndome específicamente a _mí_. Pensaba más en algo como—, no gruñir a la gente, o componer una canción alegre y pegadiza sobre los dulces, el amor y, no sé, ¿los príncipes idiotas que deberían vender algo en vez de colocarse a base de brisa marina? Algo más así"

 _Por todos los dioses, que no empiece otra vez._ No le hace falta mirarlo. Puede imaginarle perfectamente: los brazos cruzados y un mohín de fastidio mientras gimotea sin que prácticamente le haya traído a rastras hasta la feria y que hasta le haya obligado a cambiarse esa túnica suya por algo que permita ver lo que hay debajo de la ropa sin necesidad de seguir un mapa, pero lleva así ya una hora entera, y entre la innumerable variedad de atributos de Brian, bueno, la paciencia nunca ha sido uno de los más destacables.

Abre los ojos y examina con exasperación un punto indeterminado sobre uno de los tejados, el cual resulta ser una gaviota que, en vez de dignarse a parecer un ave más, agitando las plumas o haciendo cosas de esas que hacen las aves, le devuelve una mirada tan inteligente como perturbadora y que más o menos viene a traducirse como _¿Y qué cojones miras tú?._

Brian alza una ceja. Le enseña los dientes al bicho.

"¿Dices que quieres componer una canción alegre y pegadiza?" pregunta haciéndose el distraído, la mirada concentrada aún en el ave, la cual a partir de ese punto parece aburrirse, alzando el vuelo solo para desaparecer después, cayendo en picado tras el tejado de una de las casas colgantes.

"Que yo… ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?"

Se vuelve hacia Justin.

"Intento evitarlo en la medida de lo posible. Pero hay algo en tu voz que me _taladra_ la cabeza ¿será porque te estás quejando todo el rato?" bufa, haciendo girar el índice contra su sien a modo de ilustración y espera antes de añadir, haciendo esa pausa de rigor que dicta la tensión dramática "¿Cómo un crío consentido y repelente, tal vez?"

El mago está apoyado junto a él en la barandilla, tan encogido sobre sí mismo que es increíble que no haya conseguido desaparecer a fuerza de replegarse. Se muerde el interior de las mejillas en gesto de profundo disgusto y lanza a Brian una mirada furibunda.

"Lo que pasa es que no entiendo qué hago yo aquí" dice, tratando de cerrarse sin éxito el cuello del chaleco.

Brian se inclina sobre uno de los corazones, cuyo envoltorio transparente −decorado con pequeñas gotas brillantes que imitan al cristal y descomponen la luz en minúsculos fragmentos de colores− ha empezado a ponerse mustio.

"No debería tener que recordarte _otra vez_ que parte de tu misión es ayudarme en todo lo que necesite. Estás aquí porque formas parte de mi Nueva Estrategia Empresarial, como bien dijiste" contesta, estirando el envoltorio cuidadosamente con los dedos, devolviéndole en la medida de lo posible su apariencia inicial. Le costó cada segundo del trayecto hasta Ionamar convencerle, empleando al máximo su bien pulida estrategia de 'Insistir sin cerrar la boca hasta que tu adversario diga que sí solo para no tener que oír una palabra más' que tan bien le ha servido durante toda su vida "Basada en la idea de que si te ven a _ti_ , es más probable que me compren algo a _mí_. Por eso y porque no tienes absolutamente nada mejor que hacer"

Justin abre la boca para contestar pero su garganta se atasca en el momento en que coge aire, como si no fuese capaz de decidirse por qué exactamente empezar a protestar esta vez.

Por suerte para Brian, un hombre alto y atractivo, de pelo verde trenzado y barba recortada sobre las mejillas en un intrincado diseño que recuerda la ondulación de las olas, se acerca al puesto en ese momento, lanzando a Justin una mirada nada sutil por encima de la línea de corazones ensartados sobre el expositor de madera. Justin esconde la mirada debajo del flequillo y Brian inclina la cabeza para susurrar un triunfante _"¿Lo ves?"_ añadiendo un pequeño codazo y se gira para atender al hombre con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Esto va viento en popa.

"Pero es trampa"

"¿Cómo va a ser trampa? El tío que vende lanas de Sburgh al otro lado de la calle también está bueno y no por eso está haciendo trampa"

Eso hace que Justin se sonroje hasta las raíces del pelo, el color como una explosión bajo la piel que trata de ocultar tras un repentino interés en el contenido de su plato de verduras. A juzgar por su capacidad para lidiar con este tipo de cosas, parece que se hubiese pasado toda su vida metido debajo de una piedra.

La incomodidad del mago con todo este asunto es una bonificación extra. Brian se lo está pasando en grande.

Han hecho una parada para comer. El sol alto en el cielo. Y Brian observa divertido la forma en que revuelve las tiras de zanahoria, moviéndolas de un lado a otro con el tenedor hasta que su cara recupera poco a poco el blanco de nuevo, salpicado únicamente por tenues marcas rojizas dónde el sol ha quemado más fuerte.

" Solo digo que este es _tú_ trabajo y que vender los corazones a mis expensas está fuera de las condiciones del encantamiento" Continúa el mago, que lleva toda la comida tratando de encontrar un motivo para escabullirse de su recién estrenado puesto como reclamo de ventas.

Para satisfacción de Brian, no suena especialmente convencido.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí"

" Si ese fuera el caso, no debería haber recuperado una parte de mi corazón con la venta de esta mañana, ¿verdad? Así que dime, oh tú que puedes ver las insoldables profundidades de mi alma, ¿lo he recuperado o no?"

"Pues…eh— En este caso. Pues supongo que. _Ahm_ — "se atropella el mago, su cara la viva imagen de la elocuencia perdida.

"Ya me lo parecía. Supongo que no tuvisteis mucho tiempo para especificar la letra pequeña." comenta con satisfacción. Se recuesta en la silla, saboreando las dulces mieles de la victoria . Siempre ha tenido una habilidad natural para encontrar el punto exacto dónde un argumento hace _click_ y puede desmoronarse o jugar un tanto a su favor, y desde luego le está sacando partido. También ayuda que la magia necesite de un sustrato verbal bien construido y afinado al milímetro para funcionar como se pretende que funcione. Y Brian ha visto quesos que tienen menos agujeros que este encantamiento. "Una pena. ¿Seguro que lo escribiste todo bien? Tal vez deberías revisarlo. Hasta es posible que en vez de esfumarme te hayas comido alguna coma y lo peor que me pueda pasar es convertirme en repollo"

"Lo que deberías hacer es concentrarte en un público un poco más amplio" se recupera rápidamente el mago, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario "Dejar de ir a por hombres que… te llamen la atención, o lo que sea. Así no necesitarías a alguien que esté — " se cala a media frase. Se frota la nuca, visiblemente incómodo "Sin necesitar dar una imagen para atraer a la gente"

Brian juguetea con uno de los botones de su chaleco. A su alrededor suena el repiqueteo constante de los cubiertos y los camareros corretean de aquí para allá con andares ajetreados. A no mucha distancia, en la entrada del puerto, un puñado de críos juega a lanzarse al agua desde el muro, riendo entre chapuzón y chapuzón.

"Ya me concentro en un público más amplio" dice, haciendo girar el botón hasta que el hilo forma un nudo apretado por debajo "La última mujer que vino. La que se llevó el corazón para su nieto, ¿te acuerdas? Ésa no podía quitarte los ojos de encima y seguramente decir que tendría unos ochocientos años es una estimación optimista"

La expresión de Justin salta del horror al ultraje más profundo.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Me dijo que le recordaba a su nieto!"

Brian se ríe con ganas, una carcajada larga y ligera que escala desde el centro del estómago.

Le guiña un ojo.

"Esperemos que fuera mentira"

Y solo por la cara de espanto con la que se termina el resto de las verduras ya merece la pena.

El resto de la tarde pasa despacio, aun cuando la presencia del mago atrae a un mayor número de posibles compradores con los que Brian hace su mayor esfuerzo de mostrarse amable. Para cuando empiezan a desmontar el chiringuito han conseguido vender cuatro corazones, dos más que en la mañana. Y no es que un total de seis en un día pueda considerarse una hazaña digna de escribir canciones, pero es muchísimo más de lo que ha conseguido vender hasta ahora en una sola jornada. Así que cuando cierran a eso de las nueve, con la gente retirándose a sus casas y los vendedores de expresiones cansadas comentando a voz en grito los pormenores del día de un puesto a otro, Brian concluye exultante que su estrategia ha resultado ser más que exitosa. A pesar incluso de que básicamente el único aporte de Justin haya sido _"Quedarte ahí y hacer de figura humana"._

"Ya estaba interfiriendo bastante" refunfuña el mago mientras le ayuda a recoger los corazones. Pero Brian está bastante seguro de que se lo ha pasado bien. Incluso le ha visto sonreír un par de veces. Una de ellas a una pareja joven que deambulaba sin prisa por los puestos entre besos y miradillas trasvoladas. Había insistido a Brian en que les hiciera gestos para que se acercasen porque _"Están demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro como para mirarte mucho a ti"_ cosa que, para sorpresa de un Brian algo ofendido, resultó ser cierta. Casi no le prestaron atención mientras curioseaban entre sus mercancías, leyendo las diferentes dedicatorias escritas sobre las superficies de caramelo de los corazones, decidiéndose finalmente por uno que la magia de Justin dividió para ellos en dos mitades que encajaban a la perfección.

"Hay que predicar con el ejemplo, mago. Se supone que todo este rollo tiene como objetivo último ponerme en contacto con mi lado más humano, orientar mi alma en consonancia con las necesidades del pueblo, prestar ayuda a aquellos que lo necesitan, y blaa-blablablá, ¿verdad?" recita Brian, evocando la última conversación que mantuvo con la Reina antes de partir "Ser _digno_ . ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso si no veo bondad a mi alrededor? ¿El prójimo acudiendo en mi ayuda?"

Justin le mira intensamente, el ceño tan fruncido que Brian teme por un instante que no vuelva a ser capaz de despegar las cejas en lo que le resta de vida.

"Odio cuando haces eso" El mago suelta un bufido largo, haciendo chascar los dedos para que el carrito que transporta mágicamente sus mercancías se ponga en marcha.

"¿Hacer el qué?" replica con aire inocente Brian, echando a andar en dirección a la posada.

El paso de Justin se acelera sobre los adoquines para seguirle.

"No hay pago en el mundo que compense este trabajo" le escucha mascullar entre dientes, a su espalda "Ni en un millón de años. Ni de lejos"

"¿Ves? Caridad. Es precisamente a eso a lo que me refería"

ºººº

Pero el caso es que, a partir de ese momento, las ventas empiezan a mejorar considerablemente.

Y eso ya es algo, porque lo que se dice lo demás -entendiendo por "demás" el que tenga que controlar las ganas de tirarle un zapato a la cabeza al mago cada dos segundos- está resultando un pelín más difícil.

Y es que el mocoso tiene un don natural para sacarle de quicio.

Venden cinco corazones más en Kuira a pesar de sus protestas: que si decir eso es de mala educación, que si no te cuesta nada sonreír un poco, que si a quien se le ocurre—

"Tirarle los trastos a un demonio, Brian. Un demonio. ¿No tienes un límite? ¿Una—" extiende mucho las manos, como intentando abarcar un espacio que no deja de crecer entre sus palmas "— _línea_ de Por Aquí No Cruzaré ¿Algo así?"

Brian se encoge de hombros.

"El tío parecía dispuesto"

"¡Porque era un demonio!"

"Un polvo es un polvo, y me miraba como si tuviera ganas de…"

"¡No sigas!" Justin alza una mano frente a su cara a modo de defensa "¡No quiero escucharlo!"

"…ponerse de rodillas allí mismo y…"

"¡Si dices una sola palabra más te convertiré en sapo. ¡O en algo peor!"

"Lo dices como si el tío tuviera pintas de hacerle ascos a cualquier tipo de zoofilia"

_" Merlín bendito "_

Y es que el chaval no tiene ni un gramo de diversión en su cuerpo. Qué cruz.

 

En Ramoi se retrasan dos días la partida porque decide ponerse enfermo ( _¡Enfermo!_ ) en mitad de ninguna parte y lo que es peor, resulta ser un convaleciente horrible.

"¿Y tú a esto lo llamas sopa?"

"Es líquida, ¿no?" Se defiende Brian con la segunda cucharada a medio camino de su boca porque _Cómo no_ resulta que está _"Demasiado débil "_ para tomársela él solito y si quiere atravesar el bosque a tiempo para llegar a las ferias de la ruta de Mara no le queda otro remedio más que hacerle de niñera.

"Sí. Sí. Esa parte la has entendido bien" estornudo "Lo que no entiendo es qué clase de experiencia previa has tenido con la sopa para que te parezca normal que sepa a agua caliente con sal"

¿Débil? ¿Dice que está débil? Y una mierda.

"Para tu información, lleva MUCHAS cosas" Es la primera sopa que hace en su vida y por alguna razón siente que es su deber defenderla. "¿Y si no te gusta por qué no te levantas y te la haces tú mismo?"

El mago le pone la versión ochocientos mil millones de su expresión de _Tú es que eres idiota ._

"¿Porque estoy tiritando en el bosque con treinta y nueve de fiebre?"

"Gilipollas"

"Inútil"

 

La última noche que pasan en Donúe discuten hablando el uno por encima del otro. El mago camina sin rumbo a través de la habitación, gesticulando mientras grita algo acerca de Brian siendo un egocéntrico y un egoísta que cree que su opinión es siempre más válida que la de los demás. Cuando se pasa la mano por la frente, retirando el flequillo hacia atrás durante solo el par de segundos que tarda en regresar a su sitio y cubrirle otra vez la cara, Brian decide que hasta aquí.

De esta no pasa.

"Siéntate en esa silla"

El mago tiene al menos la decencia de quedarse pasmado en medio de la habitación y parecer genuinamente confuso.

"¿Perdona?"

"Que te sientes" acerca la silla hasta ponerla frente a él, haciendo que los bordes de la madera emitan un sonido rasposo al arañar sobre el suelo. Señala el asiento "A—quí"

"Porque tú lo digas"

Brian no contesta. Se da la vuelta y rebusca en su bolsa de viaje. Hace semanas que no se molesta en ordenarla, imposible como es mantener cierto grado de estructura entre tanto ir y venir. Encuentra la tijera bajo un par de camisas arrugadas y la agita en el aire ante la mirada perpleja del mago.

"¿Y bien?"

"No. Nono." Justin niega rápido y testarudo con la cabeza cuando comprende sus intenciones "¿Tú? Ni de coña"

"Es un milagro que no tengas que instalarle una ventana a ese flequillo para ver el suelo, Justin" lo dice de carrerilla, concluyendo la frase en un suspiro y el estómago le da un salto chiquitín pero imposible de ignorar cuando se da cuenta de cómo ha sonado eso. Como si… Como—.

Justin le mira muy quieto y a Brian le parece que sus ojos dicen muchas cosas a la vez, como si él también se hubiera dado cuenta y buscaran algo con rapidez, curiosos, perplejos, como si a él también le hubiera pillado igual desprevenido. Se muerde la cara interna de las mejillas, duda unos segundos, pero al final se sienta refunfuñando un "Pero más vale que tengas cuidado" y alisa los mechones con fuerza sobre la frente, como si intentara obligarlos a estirarse en el último minuto para evitar que le corte demasiado.

Brian hace lo mismo por la parte de atrás. Despacio y con cuidado. Acerca la tijera a las puntas que se ondulan sobre la nuca pero la retira enseguida. Los recoloca de nuevo. Corta –ahora sí- una fina línea que se desprende hasta deslizarse perezosa por el arco del cuello. Es normal, en realidad, piensa mientras sigue cortando cada vez con más firmeza. Pasa veinticuatro horas al día con este tío. Es normal cierta clase de… cercanía. No había pasado tanto tiempo seguido con nadie en su vida, excepto con Mike, Hon, o con su madre. En un momento u otro es inevitable acabar bajando la guardia. Aun así, es raro. Esta clase de confianza en que acaba cayendo lo cotidiano y que es algo que Brian suele rehuir. En su vida no le ha traído más que problemas. Gente que empieza a sentirse con derecho a exigirle cosas, creer que tiene que hacerlas solo porque sí. Brian se las ha apañado bastante bien para esquivar esa clase de situaciones. Dejar las cosas bien claras desde el principio. Y con razón. Solo hay que ver cómo ha terminado por no cumplir las expectativas de una de las tres únicas personas a las que ha permitido tener ese poder sobre él.

Están tan abstraído que no se da cuenta cuando la tijera se traba en una de las guedejas de pelo, emitiendo un _click_ sonoro y metálico cuando resbala y se cierra de golpe, arrancándole al mago un "¡Au!" alarmado a la vez que pega un bote en el sitio.

"¿Vas a estarte quieto?"

"Oh. Perdona si no sé comportarme mientras te dedicas a blandir una tijera con manos temblorosas por encima de mi oreja. ¿Dónde estarán mis modales?" protesta, aunque estira la espalda, en un esfuerzo evidente por mantenerse lo más quieto posible, y Brian siente un fugaz y desacostumbrado ramalazo de culpabilidad por haberle gritado.

Vuelve a colocar el pelo en su sitio y se aparta unos pasos para valorar su avance. Quita un poco más sobre la oreja derecha hasta que decide que la parte de atrás se puede dar por terminada y entonces se coloca frente a Justin, agitando un poco las líneas lisas y finas de flequillo, tratado de decidir hasta dónde cortar.

"Mi madre solía cortarme el pelo. Supongo que por eso me olvido siempre. Era ella quien se acordaba" dice Justin de repente, una leve inflexión en su voz que es suficiente para que Brian se dé cuenta de que hay algo más ahí. Sopla un poco para apartar el mechón que cae sobre su nariz con el primer corte y Brian tiene que tragar saliva para no hacer la pregunta que inmediatamente le salta a los labios. Eso sería dar un paso en la misma dirección que trata de rehuir. Así que da un par de cortes más, esquivando la posibilidad en el aire, y anuncia que ya está. Que puede mirarse.

El mago se dirige hacia el espejo y no dice nada, más bien todo lo contrario. Se analiza con ojo crítico, moviéndose para apreciar los distintos ángulos, hasta que Brian tose para llamar se atención.

"¿Y bien?"

"Es el corte de pelo más horrible que he visto en toda mi vida" afirma al final. Y tiene hasta la insolencia de sonar resignado.

¿El mocoso? El mocoso es insufrible.

_ºººº_

_"No pienso tolerar esto. Exijo que estos hombres me suelten ahora mismo o sino, madre, sino_ _—"_

" _Oh, cállate ya"_

_La Reina Deborah le mira desde lo alto, sentada en su trono de madreperla. Hay preocupación en su rostro, pero también ese gesto firme en las líneas de la boca con el que Brian ha aprendido a tener cuidado con el paso de los años. A pesar de sus quejas, lo guardias que le retienen no hacen sino intensificar la presión que mantienen entorno a sus muñecas, y Brian suelta un bufido, dejando de resistirse._

" _¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?"_

" _Si con lo que hago te refieres a ir a—"_

_La Reina alza una mano y Brian vuelve a guardar silencio._

" _Con lo que haces, me refiero a decepcionarme a mí y tu reino, Brian. Tu sitio hoy estaba a mi lado. Frente al pueblo. Un pueblo que necesita más que un príncipe ausente al que no le preocupa nada excepto sus propios intereses. Estamos en un momento difícil. Los Ura han regresado. Ganan terreno día a día. Conquistan cada vez más territorios. Tu hermano marcha hacia las tierras de Novenia con la esperanza de repeler su ataque ¿Y qué haces tú? Acudes a tus fiestas y olvidas tu deber para con aquellos que más te necesitan. Apartas la mirada, Brian. Siempre apartas la mirada."_

_La voz de la Reina hace eco sobre las paredes de piedra._

_Brian dirige una mirada interrogativa al consejero real. Su maestro y el hombre que durante ha sido lo más cercano a un amigo. Hon observa la escena muy quieto, de pie, a la derecha del trono. No entiende a qué puede venir esto ahora y tal vez él sea capaz de explicárselo. Pero el consejero la esquiva, cruzando las manos por delante del cuerpo y sin muestra aparente de pretender ayudarle, así que Brian se yergue lo más que puede y se enfrenta de nuevo a la Reina._

_Coge aire, y trata de sonar calmado cuando responde:_

" _Esa no es nuestra guerra"_

" _Eso nos gusta pensar, ¿verdad? Babilonia es demasiado fuerte para que los Ura supongan una amenaza" la sonrisa de la Reina es seca, turbia "Pero hay un mundo más allá de Babilonia, y la gente sufre, muere, pierde a sus seres queridos. Todo ello porque sus gobiernos no son lo bastante fuertes, o no saben, o no pueden protegerlos, ¿significa eso que tenemos que quedarnos de brazos cruzados?"_

" _Significa que no es asunto nuestro"_

" _Si eso es lo que piensas…_

_La Reina asiente despacio. Parece más vieja, de repente, el brillo rojizo de su pelo apagado, el verde de sus ojos más débil, como si la tristeza que se refleja en su rostro se lo tragase todo desde dentro y por un instante Brian quiere retractarse de sus palabras, devolverle ese brillo, porque la Reina y su hijo son los únicos que le han amado siempre, a pesar de todo, y Brian, Brian—_

… _quedas desterrado de este castillo."_

_Las palabras retumban contra las paredes y estallan en pedazos, regresando a sus oídos como espuma desmenuzada sobre la arena: desterrado este quedas castillo quedas desterrado. Se desgranan en sus cabeza, cada significado claro y terrible y Brian se ve arrastrado por ellas, como si quisieran tragarlo entero de vuelta al océano._

" _¡No! Madre, no puedes—"_

" _Está decidido"_

" _¡Hon!" grita en dirección al consejero "¡Dile algo! ¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡Haz que entre en razón!" pero el hombre sigue sin hacer nada, manteniéndose inmóvil, una estatua más entre las rostros silenciosos de los antiguos reyes, cuyos ojos de piedra juzgan vacíos los que ocurre en la sala._

_Por el rabillo del ojo, una sombra oscura, una figura humana envuelta en una túnica que deja oculto el rostro, se acerca hasta cobrar forma, y Brian forcejea por liberarse del agarre de los guardias, manos que parecen tan inalterables como la piedra._

" _Y ya que parece que no tienes corazón" continúa la Reina "el tuyo te será arrebatado. Solo cuando consigas recuperarlo, pedazo a pedazo, podrás volver a esta casa, con ese nuevo corazón. Si no lo consigues, te consumirás y desaparecerás como si nuca hubieses existido. Sin dejar una sola marca en el mundo. No se puede vivir sin corazón" Las palabras de la Reina aumentan de volumen, cada vez más alto, insoportable en el interior de su cabeza. En su pecho se posan los dedos del hombre de la túnica y un dolor cegador repta por su piel hasta invadirlo todo, cada centímetro, dentro, más dentro cada vez, como garras abriéndose paso en su interior "Lucha por recuperarlo. Y veremos entonces si ese corazón es digno de quedarse"_

_Antes de que el dolor lo envuelva todo por completo, Brian es capaz de entrever por última vez la expresión triste de su madre, las imponentes paredes blancas que ascienden hacia la bóveda de la sala del trono, un instante de sol, el atisbo de unos ojos azules._

"¿No puedes dormir?"

Justin está enfrascado en uno de sus libros. Un cuaderno de anotaciones asoma por debajo, posado sobre sus rodillas, en el que se adivinan letras garabateadas y esbozos de formas ondulantes.

Brian no contesta. Se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá a su lado, los pensamientos demasiado agitados para molestarse en responder. Justin alza una ceja, pero no insiste. Se encoge de hombros, regresando a su lectura.

Durante un rato, el rasgar de las páginas al pasar es el único sonido que atraviesa el espacio.

El sueño sigue vivo en su cabeza. _Desterrado_. Brian recuerda las horas que siguieron al encantamiento con nítida precisión. _"El mago te explicará los pormenores. Necesitas entender por qué hago todo esto, Brian"_ repite la voz de la Reina " _Tienes que comprender que el mundo no es como tú crees que es. Hay tristeza y necesidad y pena. La gente necesita algo en lo que creer y alguien que lo haga posible. Cien días. Cien corazones. Y entonces veremos"._ Brian se frota la cara con las manos y coge aire profundo. La sala está contenida en una esfera de cálida semipenumbra, alumbrada únicamente por la luz amarilla procedente de la mesa, junto a Justin, y pareciera que las sombras construyesen una barrera que no le deja escapar de la nube densa de sus sueños. Como cuando era niño y la única forma de alejar las pesadillas era llenar la habitación de luz.

Se levanta, exasperado. Da un par de zancadas largas. Acciona el interruptor.

"Cien corazones de caramelo. ¿A quién se le ocurrió una idea tan absurda?"

El mago le mira un instante. Enarca una ceja, molesto, como diciendo _Ah, ahora hablas._

"No es más que un medio, para un fin"

"Pues seguro que había medios menos ridículos. Y no entiendo cómo ir por ahí vendiendo chucherías va a hacerme mejor persona o lo que sea que se os ha metido a los dos en la cabeza. Por lo que yo sé, puedo vender todas las reservas de azúcar de Babilonia y quedarme exactamente igual que cuando empezamos"

El mago abre la boca para responder. La cierra.

"¿Ves? Ni tú lo sabes"

Brian está enfadado. Enfadado con la estupidez de todo esto. Con no poder volver a casa. Con los corazones que se desprenden a cuentagotas de su puesto. Con todo y con nada en concreto. Con el mago. Con su madre. Tal vez consigo mismo.

"Ella no preguntó, ¿sabes? Nunca. Me acogió. Sin importar quién era. Y ahora no tiene derecho a exigirme que sea quien no soy"

Se lleva la mano al pecho en un acto reflejo, como tantas veces ahora, desde entonces, cuando alguien compra uno de los corazones, como si debiese sentir algo cada vez, ese pedazo pequeño regresando al lugar dónde corresponde; el lugar en el que antes estaba su corazón. _Terminarías consumiéndote, encogiéndote dentro de ti mismo hasta convertirte en nada. No se puede vivir sin corazón._ y Brian jamás pensó que lo echaría tanto de menos. Que lo necesitaría tanto, aún sin saber explicar por qué.

Necesita recuperar ese corazón, sentirlo de nuevo latiendo bajo su pecho. Ya no quema, como en los días posteriores al encantamiento, un dolor que se fue apagando con el paso de los días. Y Brian no siente el vacío, no siente nada, y en cambio hay veces, como ahora, que siente tanto dolor que es como si no se lo hubiesen arrebatado nunca.

"¿De verdad crees que no tiene derecho?" En la mirada del mago no hay reproche, solo franca curiosidad y Brian responde con lo que sabe, con lo que ha sabido siempre. Jamás una sola duda.

"Nadie tiene derecho"

ºººº

El sol calienta tan fuerte y tan alto sobre sus cabezas que es como si la misma tierra fuera incapaz de soportarlo, haciendo rebotar los rayos en su superficie reseca y proyectándolos fuera. El calor se concentra contra las suelas de Brian, que puede sentirlo en las plantas de los pies, en las raíces de las piernas. Por todos los dioses, si hasta tiene calor en el culo.

Nunca hubiera dicho que alguien pueda tener calor _ahí._

"Ya debemos estar cerca. Según dice aquí, son siete kilómetros hasta conectar con el camino principal. Probablemente lo veamos al doblar ese recodo"

Brian no sabe si se trata de alguna clase de inmunidad mágica o de cabezonería pura y dura, pero a pesar del clima abrasador el mago sigue vistiendo su túnica negra como si no notase nada. Está más convencido de lo segundo, porque aunque llevan por lo menos una hora innegablemente perdidos sigue mirando ese mapa suyo sin dar el brazo a torcer, anunciando cada poco que " _Ya verás, nos ahorraremos un montón de tiempo con este atajo"_ incluso cuando Brian siente que lo que han andado hoy hay gente que no llega a andarlo en tres vidas enteras.

"Reconócelo de una vez. No tienes ni idea de dónde estamos" dice, tirando de uno de los extremos del paño húmedo que lleva enroscado alrededor de la cabeza y enjuagándose el sudor que le gotea por la frente.

"No estamos perdidos" la respuesta llega muy rápida y muy seria, el mago ni parpadea, y Brian supone que al menos es una suerte que mentir se le dé fatal, porque a terco no le gana nadie. "Lo que pasa es que este mapa es algo antiguo y algunos detalles deben estar desactualizados"

"¿Cómo que teníamos que haber tomado la desviación de la izquierda y no la de la derecha, quieres decir?"

Justin gruñe, moviendo la cabeza alternativamente entre el mapa y el camino, en busca de alguna concordancia que Brian ya sabe que no estará ahí (Echó un vistazo a la ruta antes de que abandonaran Feera, pero claro, como Brian es un príncipe tonto e insoportable y con supuestas fallas de carácter pues, ¿quién le hace caso? Nadie) revolviéndose el pelo de la coronilla con aire reflexivo y dejándolo hecho un desastre para no variar.

"Avísame cuando lo encuentres" bufa Brian, hastiado, saliendo del sendero para resguardarse bajo la sombra de una mimosa. Los racimos de flores amarillas que se han desprendido de la copa se le pegan al sudor de las manos cuando se apoya para sentarse. Brian se los sacude a palmadas, arrugando los labios a causa de la textura. Cuando logra acomodarse por fin, el mago le está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sol.

"Muy bien. Buena idea. Tú descansa mientras yo busco" dice con tono neutro, aunque Brian le tiene ya lo bastante calado como para saber que esa sonrisa de labios apretados es cualquier cosa menos jovial.

"Aquí te espero" asiente imitándola.

El mago se aleja con pasos largos e industriosos y Brian le observa hasta que se pierde entre el follaje. Cuando ya no le oye, se inclina hacia atrás, recostando la cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos. Se está bien bajo la mimosa. La poca brisa que sopla desde el este llega templada y densa, pero lo suficientemente fresca en contraste con la atmósfera como para ayudar a que se le cierren los ojos, relajando todo el cuerpo contra la corteza. Lo más seguro es que tenga para rato, así que nadie le quita de echar una cabezadita mientras espera. Es precisamente eso lo que se dispone a hacer cuando escucha la voz del mago, concretamente los _gritos_ del mago y Brian está echando a correr antes de que pueda registrarlo del todo.

Justin está a pocos metros del recodo, agitando la mano en el aire, cómo Brian ha visto a hacer a su madre cada vez que perdía la paciencia cuando no se le secaban las uñas.

"¿Qué. Qué. _Qué_?"

" _A_ U"

Brian se para en seco, apoya las manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Au? ¿En serio? ¡Au?" repite, jadeando, seguro de que uno de los pulmones, o los dos, se le van a salir del pecho en cualquier momento y decirle _Mira, hasta aquí._

El mago estira el brazo para que Brian pueda verlo y entonces repara en las finas líneas de sangre que alcanzan hasta el antebrazo y en el denso zarzal a su derecha.

"¿Eso es todo?" escupe en una exhalación "Pues gritabas como si hubiera intentado comerte ¿Y qué narices hacías para acabar así?"

El mago tuerce el gesto.

"Estaba cogiendo unas moras y me he resbalado, ¿vale?" lo dice de tal manera que consigue que suene a insulto. Es una habilidad que tiene.

Brian respira hondo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Estudia los arañazos con detenimiento. No son para nada preocupantes, pero deben escocer y si no hacen algo estará quejándose durante días.

"Vamos a curarte eso"

*

"¿Estás seguro de que eso va bien?"

Justin frunce los labios con disgusto, alejando el cuerpo todo lo posible y mirando la masa de tierra y hierbas que Brian extiende sobre sus dedos como si el potingue estuviera a un paso evolutivo de nada de cobrar vida y empezar a reptarle brazo arriba como un gusano.

"Oye. Si no te gusta usa la magia y ya está"

"No es tan fácil. La magia curativa es muy poderosa y compleja, si me equi —"

"Entonces no te quejes"

El mago pone los ojos en blanco pero deja que Brian siga aplicando la mezcla. Ha retirado lo mejor que ha podido los filamentos espinosos que habían quedado enterrados en la piel y los bordes de las heridas aparecen más hinchados en esos puntos. Administra una mayor cantidad ahí y en las rasgaduras de los nudillos. La pasta aliviará el picor, sobre todo y también ayudará a que la piel cicatrice. Vale que no es agradable de ver, pero tampoco están en posición de ponerse tiquismiquis.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" El mago se inclina sobre sus piernas cruzadas para echar un vistazo a los restos de ingredientes esparcidos por el suelo. Parece sorprendido y eso no es algo que se vea habitualmente.

"Mi madre insistió en que tomara todo tipo de clases cuando era niño. Es una mujer muy precavida" Termina de cubrir la última parte y suelta el brazo del mago, que lo mantiene suspendido en el aire, esperando a que se seque. "Pensabas que era un inútil total, ¿verdad?"

"No es que tu buena reputación te preceda"

"Si lo hiciera, ¿dónde quedaría el misterio?"

El mago le lanza una de sus típicas miradas reprobatorias, pero Brian tiene la sensación de que es un poco más por el efecto que por verdadera intención. Con la mano sana tira de los pliegues de su capa, arrugada en el suelo, hasta alcanzar el bolsillo. Rebusca el interior hasta sacar el puño cerrado y cuando abre la palma, en su interior hay un puñado de zarzamoras.

"Veo que al menos no te peleaste con ese matojo por nada"

"Toma" dice, extendiendo el puñado hacia Brian.

"¿En pago por mis servicios médicos?"

"Si quieres verlo así…"

"No sé en el tuyo, pero en mi pueblo los favores clínicos tienden a pagarse con una oveja por lo menos"

"¿Tú ves alguna oveja cerca?" bufa el mago, alzando una ceja.

"O sea, que sí"

"Cállate y come" ordena, pero Brian está seguro de notar el atisbo de una sonrisa en su voz.

Las moras silvestres resultan estar exquisitas.

*

Una vez empieza, la oscuridad se asienta rápida, como si alguien hubiese chascado los dedos haciendo cerrar los ojos al sol.

Reúnen un puñado de ramas cercanas y Justin junta las manos y murmura unas palabras, soplándolas a través de la concavidad y, como chispas invisibles, inflaman la madera hasta hacerla arder, cálida y sosegada en la noche de verano.

"Es posible que sí estemos algo perdidos" admite el mago cuando terminan la cena, con cierta ligereza, como si no hiciera falta darle demasiada importancia. Remueve las ascuas con un palito y Brian piensa que es lo más cerca que ha estado nunca de darle la razón.

"Perdona. No te he oído" se coloca la mano detrás de la oreja, plegándola a modo de pabellón. El mago le lanza una mirada de soslayo, resoplando en dirección al fuego.

"Que Nos Hemos Perdido" repite, alzando la voz, recalcando cada palabra y a Brian la carcajada le sale ligera, propulsada desde el centro del estómago.

"¿Puedes volver a—?"

"Vete a la mierda"

Han perdido un día de viaje, pero a pesar del retraso, y de que perderán una jornada en Sakir, Brian está extrañamente contento, con el estómago lleno y la quietud del bosque rodeándolos como un paño caliente. Se inclina hasta quedar recostado de lado sobre la manta, apoyando la cabeza en una mano. El mago está concentrado en un gordo libro abierto sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Sigue con el dedo las líneas de algunos párrafos, dando golpecitos intermitentes cuando parece pensar el algo. El pelo que ha crecido algo ya se agita cuando agacha la cabeza, y el fuego que crepita en la hoguera baila en sus rasgos, alternando un complejo entramado de luces y sombras, dorado sobre las hebras finas y en las puntas claras de las pestañas.

"¿Por qué no me enseñas algo?"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué?" pregunta el mago, alzando la cabeza sobresaltado.

"Algo de eso que siempre estás leyendo. Algo de magia. Y también escribes cosas" añade, pensando en el cuaderno de anotaciones que el mago mantiene siempre fuera de su alcance "¿Son encantamientos? ¿Cómo el mío?" es difícil de decir con esta luz, pero Brian juraría que se pone rojo hasta las hebras del pelo.

"No—" empieza, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando a todas luces de parecer casual "Es solo algo que hago"

"Pero para algo servirá"

"Para algo. Sí" murmura, como si hablara también un poco para sí mismo, y Brian se pregunta no por primera vez que pasará dentro de esa cabeza suya. Justin cierra el libro y lo hace desaparecer en las profundidades de su bolsa de viaje "Si te aburres, puedo contarte una historia"

Brian no es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que intenta esquivar el tema. No obstante, no insiste. Está de demasiado buen humor. Busca su capa y se cubre con ella, arrebujándose en la tela basta que no tarda en atrapar el calor en torno a su cuerpo.

"Cuéntame una historia entonces"

"Muy bien" dice el mago, aclarándose la garganta. Señala hacia el cielo y Brian levanta la cabeza para mira el amarillo del fuego que se difumina contra las copas de los árboles y el cielo más arriba, vistiendo su manto de estrellas.

"Dicen que antes, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, solo la luna brillaba por la noche en el cielo" empieza el mago, y su voz es suave, calmada, entonando como si narrase una melodía estudiada, una historia conocida, sus notas y detalles aprendidos hace tiempo "Por aquel entonces los hombres no tenían dioses. Creían en la luna y en el sol, en el calor que daba vida y la luz que alejaba las tinieblas. Pero mientras el día era seguro, claro y libre del miedo, los hombres temían a las noche en que la luna se marchaba lejos"

"Pero la luna no—"

" _Calla_ "

"Vale"

Brian se deja caer hasta quedar echado en la manta sobre la hierba, la mirada fija en la noche sin luna. Nota un movimiento a su lado y por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo el mago se recuesta también, las brasas de la hoguera crepitando a su lado, el humo ascendiendo y ensortijándose en el aire hasta desaparecer como un soplo de aliento.

"No nos dejes solos, pedían. No te marches. Pero la luna no podía quedarse. Debía irse y regresar, cómo había hecho siempre. Como hacía el sol, continuando cada día su viaje interminable. Pero los hombres tenían miedo. A la oscuridad y a sus misterios; a lo que ocultaba la noche. Ante todo, tenían miedo a estar solos, abandonados por la luna, en un mundo tan grande y tan pequeño a la vez, solos con lo que quiera que acechase ahí fuera, solos cuando al abrir los ojos, seguían viendo sus pesadillas."

"¿Y entonces qué?" Pregunta impaciente Brian cuando el mago se detiene.

"Espera"

"No me digas que no te acuerdas"

" _Entonces_ " sigue Justin "los hombres decidieron que si querían que la luna se quedase todos ellos, sin excepción, deberían cantarle la canción de su desdicha. Las palabras viajaron en todas direcciones, atravesaron valles y ascendieron montañas, marcharon con las curvas de los ríos y alcanzaron cada boca, cada lengua cansada y rendida. Tardó largo tiempo, pero finalmente, en la noche señalada, el canto resonó al unísono en todos los lugares del mundo, escaló los peldaños de las nubes y llegó hasta el cielo, dónde su poder alcanzó los oídos de la luna. Infinitos pedazos estallaron en su corazón al escucharlo y lloraron desde el cielo como gotas de granizo. Muchos cayeron a la tierra, y hay quien dice que aún se guardan como tesoros secretos, único cada uno de ellos, tan hermosos como la propia luna. Pero otros quedaron prendidos del tejido del cielo e iluminan desde entonces, para que cada vez que abramos los ojos, sepamos que no estamos solos, que la luz nunca nos abandona del todo. Y es así como la humanidad entera tejió el primer encantamiento. Y es así como nació la magia"

El viento atrapa las últimas palabras, elevándose para susurrarlas entre las hojas, que se agitan y parecen repetirlas como un eco en la indescifrable lengua de los árboles. Brian mira las estrellas, lejanas, e incandescentes y le parece que es como si las viera por primera vez, blancas y titilantes, una historia entera tejida en el firmamento.

"Es una buena historia" le dice al cielo, y Justin suspira a su lado, desde la oscuridad de las brasas ya apagadas, en una noche que no parece tan oscura.

"Sí, sí que lo es"

Esa noche Brian tarda largo rato en dormirse, la mirada absorta en el cielo. La respiración de Justin se hace más tenue y regular a medida que va deslizándose hacia el sueño, tendido a su lado y cuando Brian comienza a dormirse por fin, lo hace prendido de ese arrullo suave y la sensación de que las estrellas ahí arriba, velan silenciosas sus sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian envuelve el corazón con esmero, alisando el papel y rodeándolo luego con un fino cordel que culmina en un lazo. Entrega el paquete a la joven tímida que le tiende un puñado de argentos y que deja entrever un atisbo de sonrisa, secreta y esperanzada, la mirada fija en el envoltorio que sostiene con un cuidado casi reverencial. Un amor escondido, tal vez, piensa Brian, una esperanza ya madura. Sobre la superficie cristalina rezan en un sencillo diseño las letras con que ha compuesto el nombre de la joven. Es un gesto bonito y Brian no puede evitar preguntarse el destino de ese corazón. Si será correspondido o si será un corazón distinto el que se rompa con la respuesta. Es curioso que no vaya a saberlo nunca, cuando a veces tiene la sensación de parte de sí mismo se aleja de él en vez de al revés, al desprenderse de su estante. La idea es absurda y de lejos demasiado romántica para Brian, así que desecha el pensamiento mientras rellena el espacio vacío con un nuevo corazón, perlado de gotas de azúcar multicolores y letras redondeadas que anuncian a quien sea que quiera leerlo un llamativo y entusiasta "Para siempre".

Lo ensarta en el sitio con una mueca escéptica.

"Eh. Tú" Escucha decir a una voz "Sí. Tú. El de los corazones"

Brian levanta la cabeza. La voz, que se parte en algunos puntos del grave hasta despuntar sin ritmo en el inestable terreno de los agudos, pertenece a un muchacho de unos trece años. Parece alto para esa edad, aunque es la clase de alto que da la impresión de haber sido estirado de golpe, en espera de que el resto crezca a su alrededor. A su lado otro muchacho, bastante más bajo, observa Brian con el tipo de sonrisa perenne de los que han consagrado su vida y obra a secundar las palabras del de al lado. Brian ha conocido su cuota de abusones en la vida y más que reconocerlos, prácticamente los huele.

"Sí. Yo. ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Pasar? Nada" dice el alto, encogiéndose teatralmente de hombros "Pero nos estábamos preguntando si eres así de guapo de nacimiento o si te haces algo para tener una pinta así. Porque entonces nos gustaría conocer tu secreto"

Lo suelta todo de carrerilla y con tono adulador, y las palabras quedan enmarcadas por la risilla de fondo que suelta el más bajo. Hay dos clases de abusones: los que no son muy listos y los que se creen que lo son. Qué suerte que estos sean de la segunda.

"¿Algún problema con mi cara, niño?" gruñe Brian, poniendo en práctica su mejor expresión intimidatoria y esperando para sus adentros que lo que sea que ven esos críos sea igualmente intimidatorio. Por lo que sabe bien podría parecer tanto una bestia como un alga parlante. No tiene muy claro cómo "verán un hombre sin corazón" puede traducirse en términos anatómicos. A él le suena intimidante, pero quien sabe.

"No. Que va. Ya bastantes problemas tiene tu cara ella sola"

 _Ohhhh_ Se van a enterar.

Sale de detrás del mostrador hecho una furia.

Hay que decir a favor de los críos que durante las tres primeras zancadas no se mueven un ápice del sitio. Solo cuando Brian está ya a poco más de cinco metros se desplazan milimétricamente hacia atrás, pero no tiene oportunidad de saborear mucho el momento, porque entonces una mano se posa en su hombro y tira hacia atrás, haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio y destruyendo de un plumazo todo el efecto.

Es Justin.

"Vaya. Hola otra vez" dice el mago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando al chico alto. Su mano sigue cerrada en torno al hombro de Brian como un grillete "Nos conocimos antes. ¿Te acuerdas? En el puesto de frutas. ¿Tu madre no es aquella señora tan encantadora de allí?" Alza una mano y la agita en el aire para saludar. La expresión de bravuconería del crío se derrite en una de espanto. Echa una mirada sobre su hombro, hacia la mujer que devuelve encantada el saludo.

"Debería ir con ella" murmura con voz temblorosa, empezando a caminar hacia atrás.

"Muy buena idea. Todas esas bolsas deben pesarle" coincide el mago con un asentimiento afectado.

Los muchachos ponen pies en polvorosa.

No le extraña. Dadas las circunstancias adecuadas, hay pocas cosas más terroríficas que una madre. A Brian se lo van a decir.

"¿Qué pensabas hacer?" pregunta Justin, torciendo los labios en una mueca que viene a añadir _No. En serio_ y Brian se siente ridículo durante una fracción de segundo, antes de protestar:

"Solo iba a asustarles un poco"

"Y hubieras sido tú el que se habría llevado una buena tunda de su madre" suspira negando con la cabeza y Brian se siente _regañado_ , como si fuera un crío el también. Es un poco ultrajante "Suerte que tienes de que los haya asustado yo con algo más de discreción"

El mago le dirige una mirada cómplice antes de echar a andar y Brian se encuentra devolviéndole la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

"En serio. Pase todo lo demás, ¿pero qué falta hacía volverme horroroso? Eso ya es ensañarse"

Regresan detrás del mostrador. A lo largo de la línea de puestos, los demás vendedores empiezan a retirar sus mercancías. Justin abre la tapa del carrito y coge una de las sillas, plegándola y guardándola en el interior.

"Si no fuera así, habrías jugado con ventaja" dice, y a continuación aprieta los labios, la segunda silla plegada a medias, y por la cara que pone está claro se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

La sonrisa de Brian se ensancha. El mago le da la espalda rápidamente, afanándose en guardar la silla. E igual hasta se ha puesto un poco nervioso, porque o es eso, o el trasto se le está resistiendo casualmente a cooperar.

"Al final estoy jugando con ventaja igual" Lo dice sobre todo para alterarlo un poco más pero la verdad es que está considerablemente más que _bastante guapo_ , con el chaleco rojo a juego con el de Brian y los pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo. No quiere ni imaginarse la impresión que deben de dar. Un tío con apariencia de vete tú a saber qué y un joven rubio y atractivo. Y cómo los pensamientos tienen vida propia y tienden a divagar hacia dónde les da la gana sin consentimiento esa idea enlaza automáticamente con otra que no tiene nada que ver y lo siguiente que Brian se escucha pensar es _"¿Y qué habría pasado de conocerte en otras circunstancias? ¿Eh, Justin? ¿Habría jugado con ventaja entonces?"._ Pero antes de que tenga oportunidad de decirle a su mente que se calle y que deje de pensar en majaderías, el mago lo hace por él.

"¿Vas a quedarte vagueando ahí todo el rato o me vas a ayudar?"

Brian pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a recolectar corazones.

_No, qué va. Ni de coña_

_*_

La lluvia les pilla de improviso a mitad de camino.

Es súbita y torrencial. Cae en línea recta desde el cielo y rebosa desde las alcantarillas, formando ríos estrechos que discurren apresurados sobre los adoquines. La capa empapada le pesa en los hombros y Brian, que casi no puede ver nada entre los chorros de agua, atisba un espacio cubierto unos pasos más adelante. Le hace señas al mago, el canto de la mano pegado a la frente a modo de visera.

"¡Ahí!" grita por encima del estruendo, señalando el lugar, y ambos echan a correr en dirección al soportal, el carrito de mercancías traqueteando tras ellos con dificultad.

"¡Vaya si no está loco el tiempo aquí!" resopla el mago, quitándose la capa mojada y sacudiéndola con fuerza, como si de alguna manera eso pudiera ayudar a que se secase más rápido. Brian asiente con fuerza, las cejas alzadas, todavía algo pasmado por el repentino giro meteorológico. Pero esa es la particularidad de Keera, además de su apariencia de haber sido construida tomando pedazos al azar de cientos de culturas distintas, adquiriendo la forma de un gigantesco caleidoscopio que, con el giro del paso del tiempo, fuera adoptando formas cada vez más fantásticas y complejas: es un microclima de microclimas, como si con cada retal de civilización traída a cuestas por los antiguos inmigrantes estos hubieran marchado de su tierra llevando consigo un soplo de aire, una gota de lluvia, un nuevo color de amanecer que añadir a la mezcla. Recuerda haber estudiado la historia de la ciudad con Hon hace no tanto tiempo, cuando era un adolescente aburrido obligado a atender a sus clases. Keera fue fundada en la época de la primera invasión por aquellos que lograron huir de los Ura. El segundo más grande de los desplazamientos que tuvieron lugar durante el Éxodo, solo superado por Serra. Aquella guerra duró casi veinte años, y para cuando el pueblo gris fue rechazado por fin y exiliado a las tierras desconocidas al a otro lado del mar, las gentes ya habían echado raíces en esta nueva tierra.

El recuerdo trae consigo una súbita punzada de nostalgia por su hogar. De las tardes lluviosas vistas desde el otro lado del cristal de la biblioteca. Del calor de la chimenea y la voz emocionada de Hon que se iba amortiguando a medida que empezaba a quedarse dormido.

"¿Crees que durará mucho?" pregunta Brian, asomando la mano fuera de su refugio, recogiendo un puñado de gotas con la palma.

"Quien sabe" Justin se encoge de hombros. Las columnas del soportal, sobre las que se apoya una vivienda de dos plantas, quedan unidas en ambos laterales por dos muros bajos de piedras fibrosas engarzadas con argamasa, que quedan protegidos de la lluvia por un alero de pizarra. El algunos puntos, dónde el agua lleva siglos destilándose sobre ella desde el techo, la piedra aparece alisada y casi encogida, como un cabello replegándose al contacto con la llama. El mago se sienta en una de las partes dónde el agua no alcanza a salpicar, los brazos cruzados y apretados contra el pecho. Brian toma asiento a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra una de las columnas, la superficie más cálida de lo que cabría esperar.

"Supongo que entonces no nos queda otra que esperar aquí hasta que amaine"

Se escuchan sonidos amortiguados por encima de sus cabezas provenientes de la casa. Voces ininteligibles y el ocasional desplazamiento de alguna silla. Justin se frota los brazos y los hombros con fuerza. Poco a poco, la lluvia ha comenzado a refrescar el ambiente y el mago acompaña el movimiento de las manos con un rápido golpeteo de los pies, murmurando entre dientes que _"Vaya que suerte tenemos"_ , mientras el flequillo empapado se bambolea sobre su frente, desprendido de cuando en cuando alguna gota minúscula.

Brian no podría estar más de acuerdo. Está agotado y no puede pensar en nada más que llegar al hostal y pegar la cabeza a la almohada. Ha sido un día arduo. Han tenido que madrugar más de lo normal para obtener una licencia de ventas y que se les asignara una parcela para montar su chiringuito por culpa de las rígidas regulaciones de comercio de la ciudad. Y por si eso no fuera bastante la venta en sí no ha dado sus mejores frutos. Todo eso, unido a la animada conversación con los dos mocosos, ha drenado la energía de Brian hasta dejarlo por los suelos.

Se inclina para anudar el cordón de uno de sus zapatos, que debe haberse aflojado por la lluvia. Envuelve la lazada con parsimonia y cuando está a punto de reclinarse de nuevo contra la piedra algo llama su atención.

Asoma en el muro, a la altura de su rodilla y Brian se inclina para examinarlo con curiosidad.

"Pues un poco de suerte sí que va a ser que tenemos" dice animándose de golpe, tirando del paquete de tabaco arrugado y extrayendo -alabados sean los dioses- un último cigarrillo olvidado.

"No te irás a fumar eso en serio" el mago abre mucho los ojos, siguiendo con incredulidad el movimiento de la mano de Brian, que se coloca el filtro entre los labios.

"¿Qué? ¿Es poco principesco?" pregunta divertido, el cigarro bamboleándose en su boca al hablar.

"Podría ser _cualquier cosa_ " lo dice como si "cualquier cosa" fuera algo contagioso y Brian estuviera haciendo mal por no lanzar el cigarrillo lejos y lavarse rápidamente las manos para eliminar el riesgo de microbios.

"Pues mejor" contesta, señalando con la cabeza la mano del mago, que le mira un instante sin entender, suspirando después y susurrando unas palabras incomprensibles que, acompañadas por un chasquido de los dedos, hacen brotar una llama minúscula.

Brian acerca el cigarrillo y aspira una, dos veces, hasta que la punta prende y el humo denso y caliente le baja por la garganta.

"Esto debe ser cómo eso que dicen de que no hay mal que por bien no venga"

"Si tú lo dices…" refunfuña el mago entornando los ojos.

Brian cruza las piernas sobre el muro, los codos apoyados contra las rodillas. Pega otra calada que crepita al consumir el papel, el humo escapando hacia el techo cuando exhala. La larga columna asciende con rapidez y entonces se deshilvana en el aire, como si dedos invisibles jugasen a desgarrar las guedejas, deconstruyendo formas que se arquean en el tinte grisáceo de la noche: serpientes y lagartijas y una anguila de detalles filosos que gira en un torbellino antes de desaparecer.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso!" pregunta Brian boquiabierto.

"¿Uh?" el mago pega un pequeño bote en el sitio, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debería hacer. Entrelaza las manos que dirigían el humo hace solo unos segundos, encajando y desencajando los dedos en un gesto nervioso, como si restos de magia se le hubieran quedado chisporroteando en las yemas. "Me entretenía un poco. Es fácil de hacer"

"Era bonito" dice Brian, mirando otra vez el humo, que ahora asciende silencioso y aburrido, bastante decepcionante en comparación. Por encima de su cabeza, unos pasos hacen crujir los listones de madera. Hay otros sonidos indescifrables y un momento después se escuchan los primeros acordes de una canción. La voz densa y rasgada se filtra por las rendijas y Brian cree reconocer la melodía de lo que parece mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todavía era un príncipe y la música inundaba las gigantescas salas, cuando la vida era tan solo presente y voracidad palpitando en las venas. Cuando Brian todavía podía ser Brian, lejos, muy lejos, en un mundo que ya no es más que recuerdo.

"¿Quieres probar?" dice, ofreciéndole el cigarrillo y casi le parece sentir cómo la piel se le despega un poco, incómoda, como si quisiera mutar y volver a ser lo que era. Debe ser la música y lo que despierta y Brian se deja llevar, arrastrado por la ola de sensaciones.

"¿De eso?"

"No, qué va. Del cartón, para ver a que sabe"

Justin hace una mueca, una ceja alzada, mirando el cigarrillo como si no rondara ni de lejos su lista de cosas susceptibles de existir.

"No. Gracias"

Brian se encoge de hombros, aspirando una nueva calada con deliberada parsimonia.

"Bueno, si te da miedo probar cosas nuevas… Tampoco es que me sorprenda"

El mago se tensa un poco y Brian sonríe para sus adentros. Lleva años perfeccionando el arte de cabrear a la gente hasta conseguir que hagan lo que quiere. Es solo cuestión de tener ojo para reconocer según qué hilos hay que tensar.

"Que si me— ¿Te crees que no he fumado nunca?"

" _Bueeeno_..."

Y uno. Dos. Tres…

"Dame eso"

¡Bingo!

Más que esperar a que se lo dé el mago prácticamente se lo quita de las manos. Sostiene el cigarrillo con determinación, como si fuera algo que primero hay que someter a reconocimiento, y tras unos instantes de contemplación silenciosa, se inclina hacia él absorbe una calada larga.

"Ah— ¡Joder!"

Yyyyy… tose. Otra tos. Otra más. Se encoge sobre el estómago, rumiando una maldición tras otra, alejando el cigarrillo del cuerpo como si de verdad transmitiera la peste y Brian se atraganta de la risa porque es que venga ya, alguien debería sacar una foto de esto. No es justo que no tenga nada con lo que atormentarle en la posteridad.

"Desde luego eres lo que se dice un fumador consumado"

El mago suelta otra retahíla de maldiciones.

Brian intenta recuperar el cigarrillo pero Justin le esquiva y antes de que se dé cuenta está pegando otra calada, más pequeña esta vez, con la expresión concentrada de alguien que no piensa dar el brazo a torcer aunque le vaya la vida en ello y tras un intervalo de duda expulsa el humo en una espiral seseante, que se agita y se retuerce hasta adoptar la forma de una cometa, que sale despedida de sus labios con un aleteo decidido.

"Muy impresionante" comenta Brian con un silbido, y lo dice en serio.

"Ya ves" contesta el mago, aún un poco tembloroso, pero con aire triunfal.

Debe ser eso. La música. O la forma cerrada de la noche, como si la lluvia les hubiera atrapado en ese pequeño espacio y fuera necesario resolver alguna especie de conjuro para poder salir, porque a Brian lo siguiente que dice le sale sin pensar.

"Impresionante, sí" repite "Aunque aún te queda una cosa por probar"

"Yo diría que ya he más que cubierto mi cuota de estupideces por hoy" ironiza el mago, amortiguando una tos en lo alto de la garganta.

"De eso nada" dice Brian y, dejándose llevar ese impulso repentino, se pone en pie, ofreciéndole la mano. "Te queda esta"

El mago le mira a él y luego al techo y luego a él otra vez. Abre mucho los ojos.

"Eso sí que no"

"Venga. Si no lo haces tendré que pensar que _tampoco_ has bailado nunca"

Justin frunce el ceño, _cómo siempre_. Resopla, apartándose el flequillo mojado de la frente, despeinándose hasta límites indescriptibles. Tiene esa mirada evaluativa suya y Brian ya cree que va a mandarlo a la mierda de una vez por todas cuando, en un giro inesperado del azar, se agarra de su mano.

"Pero solo una canción"

"Solo una. Lo prometo"

La música se desprende desde el techo en cascada, como la lluvia. Es siempre igual, piensa, y es extraño que eso no cambie nunca cuando cualquier otra cosa puede hacerlo en el tiempo que dura un parpadeo. Hay algo en la música que no ha sentido con nada más. La sensación de que todo alrededor se pliega y se ajusta, reduciéndose a un instante. Como si fuera una clase especial de magia, más antigua y más compleja, porque no existe palabra alguna que pueda expresarla. Magia salvaje, en estado puro. Una magia que cantara al centro del alma, haciendo que cualquier otra cosa deje de ser importante. Le hace sentirse invencible y vivo y expectante, con la certeza inequívoca de que algo extraordinario estuviera a punto de ocurrir. Como si con la música todo fuera más grande, más importante, más intenso, _más_ y el que la escucha caminara en una cuerda floja al borde de todas las posibilidades.

Es como si en su centro, Brian fuera exactamente lo que debe ser.

Justin se mueve despacio, inseguro, como si le diera vergüenza y eso no está bien, porque nadie debería dejar de sentirlo. Brian le coge de la muñeca y le da una vuelta que le pilla desprevenido y el mago gira en un movimiento torpe, recuperando cómo puede el equilibrio, pero siguiendo sus pasos. Así que Brian lo hace otra vez y otra, hasta que Justin se deja llevar de verdad y está bailando con él. Le rodea el cuello con una mano para sujetarse cuando Brian les hace girar a ambos, siguiendo el ritmo de las notas, tan cerca que cuando la música le atrapa por fin y se le escapa la risa Brian la siente vibrar a través de su propio cuerpo, filtrándose a través de su pecho, y están juntos en ese momento, los dos y uno, atrapados en el mismo hechizo.

Porque es contagiosa, esa euforia, lo más parecido a que la materia del infinito haga batir las alas, y se pose durante un segundo sobre la yema de tus dedos.

Tan súbitamente como empezó, la música se apaga. Los dos se quedan parados en el centro del soportal, el pecho subiendo y bajando y Justin… Justin le mira. La risa se le escapa entre jadeos, como si no quisiera o no pudiera detenerla o ni siquiera le importara. Los ojos claros se arrugan en las comisuras. Y la cuestión es que ahí, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa húmeda algo descolocada, parece más joven que nunca, menos fachada y más la imagen real, poco más que un crío de la edad de Brian y se le ocurre pensar en lo discrepante que resulta a veces, como si Justin y el Mago fueran dos cosas distintas, habitando el mismo cuerpo por pura casualidad y Brian piensa que tiene que tener razón, que tiene que ser magia si puede hacer algo como esto. Le devuelve la mirada a Justin, que niega con suavidad, los dedos aún prendidos del cuello de su chaleco. Definitivamente. Magia.

"Ha dejado de llover" dice, apartando de él los ojos azules y mirando alrededor, a los restos de lluvia que gotean desde las fachadas y los pequeños ríos que desaparecen por las rejas de las alcantarillas.

Y con eso, el hechizo se rompe.

"Deberíamos…" empieza Brian.

Justin asiente despacio.

"Sí"

Se separan.

En el suelo, a un lado del carrito, lo que queda del cigarrillo emite un pequeño parpadeo y luego otro, avivado por una breve ráfaga de viento. Brian lo aplasta con el pie. El mago recoge su capa inservible y pone en marcha el carrito. Cuando se han alejado unos metros de los soportales, lanza a Brian una mirada de soslayo.

"Tampoco es que tú bailes tan bien" comenta, sin ocultar el deje divertido de su voz.

"¿ _Perdona_?"

"Sí, ya sabes, para tener esa reputación que tienes" dice con aire conversacional, reprimiendo malamente el atisbo de una sonrisa "Tampoco es que se te dé"

"Vas a retirar eso. Ahora"

El mago niega con la cabeza, la batalla a la sonrisa ahora perdida del todo.

"Sí, claro. Porque si no vas a—" empieza, pero en ese momento vuelve a escucharse el _plopplopplop_ del agua al romper sobre los adoquines. "Uf. ¡Ya empieza otra vez!"

Y con eso echa a correr. El agua salpica bajo las suelas de sus botas.

"¡Eh! ¡Que lo retires!" le grita Brian.

"¡Ya estamos cerca!"

"¡Retíralo he dicho!" grita otra vez, echando a correr tras él, intentando ignorar la sensación que le borbotea en el pecho cuando escucha el corto arrebato de su risa.

ºººº

Continúan viaje siguiendo la línea de la costa.

El largo camino que parte de Ionamar conectando las ciudades costeras está atestado de vendedores ambulantes que, como ellos, viajan de una a otra de las ferias de verano.

Brian observa la concurrida procesión con curiosidad, atendiendo a los pedazos de conversaciones que llegan hasta su oído y que traen noticias de la guerra lejana, fragmentos de proyectos futuros, confesiones de amores efímeros que han quedado ya atrás.

El mago camina a su lado, la mirada absorta en el mar que se divisa a pocos kilómetros del valle por el que discurre la calzada. Las hebras de su pelo se revuelven inquietas bajo la fuerte brisa que se levanta desde las aguas y aspira el aire cargado de salitre hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones, como si pretendiese guardárselo ahí, llevarse un pedazo de mar dentro del pecho como quien guarda una fotografía.

De vez en cuando, anota algo en su cuaderno, el trazo rápido y descuidado, como apresurándose en atrapar una idea huidiza.

"¿Nunca habías visto el mar?" pregunta Brian, intrigado. Un largo carromato se acerca a ellos y se hacen a un lado para dejarlo pesar. Los cascos de los caballos levantan volutas de polvo del suelo, dejando las marcas de sus herraduras impresas sobre la arenilla.

"¿Eh? Sí, claro. Es solo que, ya sabes" dice, apartándose un poco cuando Brian se inclina por encima de su hombro para intentar echar un vistazo "Si no anoto las cosas siempre se me olvidan"

"¿Y qué puede tener que ver el marcon la _magia_?" pregunta con la esperanza de tirarle un poco de la lengua, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al mar, entrecerrando a la vez los ojos para tratar de localizar lo que sea que ha llamado la atención del mago.

"¿Eh? Oh. Nada, claro" contesta algo agitado, cerrando el cuaderno con más rapidez de la necesaria y devolviéndolo a su lugar entre los cientos de bolsillos ocultos del interior de su túnica.

"¿Alguna vez vas a decirme qué pones ahí?"

"Seguramente te aburriría" contesta, y Brian se pregunta por millonésima vez que será exactamente eso que escribe que sea tan importante como para poner tanto empeño en ocultarlo. "Ya debe ser la hora de comer" añade un poco de la nada, saliéndose por la tangente.

No obstante, tiene razón. Pequeños grupos de viajeros empiezan ya a acomodarse sobre los campos que flanquean el camino, desenvolviendo paquetes y distribuyendo su contenido sobre manteles de colores chillones.

"¿Quieres que paremos?"

"Vamos" asiente Brian, el cuaderno y sus misterios relegados a un segundo plano ahora que siente el estómago repentinamente vacío ante la visión de la comida.

Detienen su carrito junto a un árbol de ramas caídas y se sientan con las espaldas apoyadas sobre la superficie escamada del tronco. La brisa agita las hojas y las de las ramas más largas acarician la hierba en un movimiento de vaivén, sin ninguna prisa, como si una vez alcanzada la meta solo quisieran recrearse en disfrutar del contacto húmedo de la tierra.

"Llevamos cuarenta y un corazones" cometa Brian añadiendo a sus notas las cifras de ventas de la última parada, notando una punzada de desánimo al comprobar el resultado.

Una familia de faunos brinca entre los grupos de viajeros sentados sobre la hierba. Sus flautas atraen pequeñas congregaciones de mirlos de pluma naranja, que se desligan de su bandada para girar en ágiles espirales, envueltos en el sonido de las notas, uniendo sus cantos a la melodía. Justin lanza una moneda a uno de los faunos más jóvenes, que le dedica una sonrisa entusiasmada antes de continuar con su canción.

"¿Cuántos dices?" pregunta distraído, la mirada embelesada por los pájaros que alzan nuevamente el vuelo para retomar el misterioso destino de sus viajes estacionales. Saca el cuaderno otra vez y otra vez mueve su pluma en garabatos rápidos, cerrándolo antes de que la tinta tenga tiempo de empezar a secarse.

"Cuarenta y uno"

El mago curva los labios en una sonrisa breve. Se estira para alcanzar las notas de Brian. Pasa el índice por el trazo húmedo que dibuja la cifra, emborronándola ligeramente y añadiendo una nueva mancha oscura a las varias que ya motean sus dedos. "Es un buen número. Casi la mitad"

"Parece menos" Brian se escurre un poco y la corteza araña ligeramente su espalda. Cuarenta y uno. Ha sido un largo camino hasta aquí y no quedan ya tantas ciudades antes de terminar el viaje.

"Veo que has llegado a la fase de depresión" La frase no suena a burla. El mago la acompaña de una sonrisa pequeña, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza y empujando hacia los lados para liberar la tensión de los hombros. Brian coge aire.

"Oye, Justin"

"¿Hum?"

"Si se acabara el tiempo y no lo consiguiera… ¿Es verdad? Que yo—" extiende la mano, los dedos abiertos en abanico y Justin los mira como si el resto de la pregunta se hubiera quedado prendida ahí y fuera posible leerla entre los círculos de las yemas. Debe de ser así, porque el mago asiente con los labios apretados, esconde la mirada debajo de las pestañas cuando contesta.

"No te preocupes ahora por eso"

"Yo diría que es justo el momento de preocuparse" suspira Brian, sintiendo cómo los nervios que normalmente consigue mantener a raya se le acumulan en el estómago.

"Oye… sé que todo esto es difícil" empieza el mago, dejando la frase a medias, como si tuviera que estar seguro antes de continuar. No es que evite la mirada de Brian pero la forma en que se concentra en deshacer el nudo del hatillo que contiene sus provisiones le resulta un poco demasiado intencional "Pero lo digo en serio. Aún tenemos tiempo. No merece la pena que le des vueltas a algo que no sabes si va a pasar"

"Pero…"

"Tú hazme caso, ¿quieres?" su voz es suave mientras extiende las puntas de la tela sobre la hierba, esparciendo el contenido sin ningún orden especial, pero en la forma en que lo dice se adivina algo más, y en algún punto del cerebro de Brian ese tono queda registrado, como un pedazo de tela prendido de una piedra en la corriente de un río.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Has decidido que me salvarás el culo en el último momento porque te has dado cuenta de que soy demasiado guapo para morir?"

"No tientes tu suerte" Contesta el mago, lanzándole una mirada poco impresionada por debajo de las cejas, pero hay algo diferente en la manera en que lo hace, como cuando intentas señalar las diferencias entre dos imágenes idénticas y supieras que hay algo que falta aquí y allí, justo antes del momento en eres capaz de identificar el qué.

"No se pierde nada por probar" replica Brian cogiendo el pedazo de queso que le ofrece. Mastica sin prisa, concentrándose en el sabor denso, mordisqueando los pedazos más duros cerca de la piel. "No das el tipo" dice un rato después.

El mago se detiene a milímetros de su bocado de pan.

"¿Qué tipo?"

"Del que da ánimos"

"Ah. Eso" Justin se inclina para coger la cantimplora. Da un trago largo, su garganta subiendo y bajando, ligeramente humedecida de sudor "Será que das un poco de pena" añade, lanzándole una manzana que Brian no consigue atrapar y que rueda hasta la hierba al lado de su zapato.

"Ahora eres tú el que está tentando su suerte" dice, sintiendo como algo del peso que se asentado sobre su espalda se aligera un poco.

El mago niega con la cabeza, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, cómo si se lamentara de toda la paciencia que tiene que tener con él.

"Anda. Termina de comer"

Brian le hace caso.

_ºººº_

"Joder. Hostia. Jo—der"

"Sí" coincide el mago, deteniéndose al lado de Brian. Alza la cabeza hacia el cielo con una sonrisa "Hay que reconocer que es preciosa"

Serra, la ciudad en el aire. Brian había oído hablar de ella, e incluso visto algunas imágenes en los libros de historia de Hon. Pero nunca, jamás, habría imaginado que sería tan hermosa.

Las cinco moles de tierra se alzan estáticas en medio del cielo, dando la impresión de no pesar nada, de simplemente existir ahí, como si se mantuvieran en el aire por su propia naturaleza y no por el encantamiento que las eleva. Cuatro puentes blancos parten de la isla más grande, uniéndola a sus hermanas. Su estructura se antoja demasiado frágil, demasiado delicada desde la distancia, como si un golpe de aire inesperado pudiera hacer añicos el marfil pulido, reduciéndolo a un soplo de polvo de espejo. Serra, la ciudad más imponente del reino, llegada del mar durante el Éxodo, el corazón latiente de la magia Babilonia.

Brian respira hondo.

"¡Acérquense! ¡Acérquense! ¿No pensarán pasar de largo sin visitar nuestra ciudad? ¡Les prometo que si suben nunca más querrán volver abajo!"

La voz que les llama pertenece a un hombre bajito y redondo, de barba rizada que se curva sobre las comisuras, dando una vuelta perfecta y estudiada que le roza las mejillas cuando enseña los dientes en una sonrisa comercial. Les hace un gesto insistente con la mano, extendiéndola luego hacia lo alto, como si de un director de circo se tratara, presentando ante sus ojos una atracción sin igual.

Y lo es, eso Brian tiene que concedérselo.

El lago sobre el que se sitúa la metrópolis resplandece en cristal y madreperla. En su orilla, el bullicio de los viajeros se mezcla con los reclamos de los transportistas, que ofrecen sus servicios por módicos precios y la promesa de que _"Mi Yinss es el mejor transporte del reino, señora ¡jamás ha probado nada igual! Y si no queda satisfecha, ¡le devolvemos el dinero_!" y es que la única forma de acceder a Serra es utilizando las medusas voladoras.

Las hay de cien formas y colores, flotando tranquilas sobre sus cestas de transporte en el muelle o danzando en las aguas durante las paradas de descanso. Algunas se zambullen para refrescarse de las inclemencias del sol, el agua escurriéndose de sus pieles transparentes cuando salen a flote y la intrincada red de nervios interiores restallando bajo la luz en un entramado multicolor.

Justin se separa de su lado y se acerca a la cesta del hombre. Es similar a las que Brian ha visto en los globos aerostáticos que surcan a menudo los cielos del reino, confeccionada con madera y cáñamo flexible, solo que es una medusa y no un globo lo que ondea sobre ella sin sujeción aparente, hinchándose de vez en cuando con la brisa, como si fuera de aire y no de agua de lo que está hecha.

"¿Cuánto cuesta el viaje?" pregunta Justin al transportista mientras Brian observa el tranquilo vaivén de la medusa voladora con la boca abierta.

"Una moneda de plata por viajero, señor. Dos más por la carga" responde el hombre, que hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia Brian, la sonrisa perenne tirándole con cierta cualidad antinatural de las comisuras "A su amigo parece gustarle Lee Ann"

Justin suelta una risa, volviendo hasta dónde está Brian y dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

"Es su primera vez fuera de casa" comenta, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida Brian, que está demasiado deslumbrado como para replicar.

"¡Perfecto!, ¡perfecto!" El transportista se pasa las manos por su traje amarillo chillón, repleto de botones que no parecen tener un objetivo concreto, alisando la tela que cubre la barriga en un movimiento nervioso "Lee Ann no les decepcionará. Es la voladora más estable del puerto. El viaje de ascenso es uno de los principales atractivos turísticos de Serra. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Tendré el gusto de llevarles a bordo?"

La medusa se contrae y se dilata como en un escalofrío, diminutas partículas de plata encendiéndose como chispas en su interior. Brian ha visto pocas cosas tan maravillosas en su existencia entera.

"Vaya que sí" dice sacando su bolsa de monedas.

*

Desde lo alto, las formas de las medusas del muelle se desdibujan, salpicando las aguas como un entramado de estrellas diurnas. Brian no las pierde de vista durante todo el ascenso. No se había sentido tan bien desde que empezó este viaje, así que deja que las ráfagas de viento le revuelvan el pelo, sintiendo el frescor en la base de la nuca, olvidándose durante un rato de su corazón y del hechizo, haciendo a un lado la pregunta de si podrá o no volver a casa y hablarle a la reina de todas las maravillas que ha podido ver con sus propios ojos.

"Eh. Eh, ¡Brian! Si te sigues inclinando así te vas a caer por el borde"

Brian da un respingo. No se había dado cuanta del punto hasta el que se ha ido estirando sobre la cesta, el grueso trenzado de cáñamo apretado contra la mitad de la tripa. Se separa de la borda, buscando con las manos las correas de sujeción hasta que recuerda que no hay ninguna, el tiro y el trasporte conectados únicamente por efecto de la magia.

Justin está sentado sobre el equipaje, mirándole con una media sonrisa cargada de interés. Tiene el cuaderno posado sobre las rodillas y Brian se fija inevitablemente en los dibujos y curvatura de las letras, que se estiran hacia arriba y hacia abajo, chocando las unas con las otras en los renglones que se aprietan sobre el papel. Si el mago lo nota, no lo demuestra. Últimamente ya no se afana tanto en ocultarlo, puede que por mera resignación o porque al final se ha dado cuenta de que no importa lo mucho que Brian lo intente: sigue siendo incapaz de descifrar ni uno solo de sus garabatos, caóticos e incomprensibles para nadie que no sea él.

"Es solo que nunca había visto algo así" Dice mirando arriba, a las fibras de electricidad recorren el cuerpo de la medusa como corrientes vivas de arcoíris y que son la vida centelleante de la criatura. "¿A ti no te llama la atención?"

Justin baja la cabeza para hacer un par de anotaciones al margen, el filo de una _d_ asentándose en el corazón achatado de una _a,_ la tinta estirándose mínimamente en los contornos de un punto.

"Estoy acostumbrado. Yo me crié aquí"

"Ah… Vaya" murmura Brian, sorprendido. Lo cierto es que, en realidad, no es mucho lo que sabe del mago. Lee libros como si le fuese la vida en ello, frunce el ceño demasiado, es persistente como una mula, siempre discute para ganar, le cuesta reconocerlo cuando pierde, su madre le cortaba el pelo cuando era un crío, tiene esa libreta llena de garabatos que lleva a todas partes y Brian podría jurar que algunas noches ni siquiera duerme. Pero poco más. Las primeras semanas de su viaje Brian estaba demasiado enfadado para considerarle algo más que su carcelero y después, aunque las cosas entre ellos han mejorado considerablemente (ahora Brian sabe que detrás de esa actitud fría y calculada, se esconde a veces una sonrisa o una broma esperando el momento exacto para salir. Que salta si le picas lo suficiente y que puede ser divertido, hasta muy divertido, cuando se olvida de mantener la fachada), rara vez el mago deja entrever algún detalle propio, como ahora. Repentinamente, se le hace evidente que hay toda una historia bajo esa ropa demasiado grande y no puede contener curiosidad "¿Y cómo es que te fuiste?"

"¿Por qué te interesa?" pregunta el mago, retirando con los dedos un par de hebras rubias que vuelven a desordenarse casi de inmediato. La pregunta no es brusca, ni cortante, solo genuina sinceridad y Brian recuerda que hace tan solo unas semanas fue él mismo quien se cerró las puertas a esa posibilidad. Lo que pasa es que ahora…

"¿Tú ves que aquí haya algo mejor que hacer?" dice, encogiéndose de hombros con aire distraído, evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Por un momento parece que no vaya a contestar, solo que entonces algo se hace más suave en sus rasgos, como si un recuerdo lejano hubiese regresado de repente, sorprendiéndole con la guardia baja.

"Serra es una ciudad antigua, de tradiciones antiguas. Aquí por lo general la magia se aprende y se ejerce de la misma forma en que lo lleva haciendo durante siglos y yo… bueno, yo quería buscar algo diferente" Dice, echando un vistazo al transportista, que dormita con un codo apoyado sobre la borda, una de las puntas de su bigote aplastada contra la palma de la mano.

"¿Qué puede haber diferente?" La pregunta no contiene ninguna intención que no sea la más absoluta curiosidad pero aun así nota que todo en el mago se tensa, a punto de ponerse a la defensiva. Le da la impresión de que le han preguntado lo mismo otras veces, seguramente de forma distinta. No es eso lo que Brian quería decir y no quiere que el mago piense que lo era "No es que no crea que pueda serlo" aclara extendiendo las palmas de las manos frente a sí "Es que no lo sé de verdad. La magia es algo útil, ¿no? La utilizamos para lo que la necesitamos y encontramos las palabras que sirven para hacer esto, o lo otro, que… conectan? la magia con lo que queremos crear y- o sea, es una mecánica, ¿no?"

El mago le escucha atento, como si de verdad estuviera esforzándose para entender lo que dice. La tensión se aligera un poco.

"Es eso, sí. Pero, mucho más también. Si tú quisieras crear, por ejemplo, un vaso de agua, utilizarías las palabras correctas para hacerlo. Piensa en ese vaso. Es distinto al que puedo imaginar yo. El color del agua, la forma del vidrio. Hay cientos de posibilidades pero no las necesitas, porque lo único que quieres es utilizar el vaso. Pero ahora imagina que quieres crear algo más, con sus sutilezas, lo que lo hace perfecto e imperfecto, distinto. Más—" el mago hace una pausa. Pasa una mano ausente por las letras, sin apenas mirarlas, como si no necesitara más que el tacto hundido de los trazos para saber lo que dicen. "—Más _tuyo_. Porque a través de esa figura quieres transmitir algo en concreto, destilar un sentimiento, una sensación. Evocarlos. Captar su esencia. Entonces cada palabra es importante, decisiva. No es algo mecánico, útil, es—"

El pecho del mago se encoge en un suspiro de impotencia, como el que trata de encontrar las palabras para expresar una idea huidiza y justo en el momento de rozarlas se le escaparan entre los dedos.

Hay algo ahí, la noción repentina de que, para el mago, eso de lo que habla es el centro de su propia existencia. Algo básico e inherente. Tan importante que cada una de sus partes, es parte del mago en sí mismo y a Brian le sobrecoge esa pasión, la fuerza abrasiva con que puede sentirla ahí. Y entonces, comprende cual es esa diferencia esquiva que se le escapaba en la playa. En algún momento, Justin ha pasado a ser menos _el mago_ y más _Justin_ y tiene la sensación de que tal vez, es posible, que Brian haya dejado de ser un príncipe quejica y consentido y puede, solo puede, que a los ojos del mago haya empezado a ser _Brian_. Y acaba de confiarle algo que es suyo, profunda, intrínseca y genuinamente suyo.

Y Brian nunca, jamás ha sentido algo parecido a eso que Justin acaba de mostrarle.

"Quieres que otros puedan ver la magia, como tú la ves dentro de ti" dice sin pensarlo.

El mago se queda muy quieto. Atento. Como si lo que Brian acaba de decir fuera la maravilla más grande, o la estupidez más enorme.

"Sí. Es… es exactamente eso, la verdad"

Su madre se lo ha dicho un montón de veces _"Brian, hijo, no serías capaz de notar cuando un momento es importante ni aunque se apareciera por detrás para pegarte una patada en el culo"_ y los más seguro es que todas esas veces tuviera razón y Brian nunca haya sido capaz o no haya querido darse cuenta, que haya dejado pasar el momento. Pero ahora, viendo la forma en que los labios del mago se hunden un poco dónde los bordes se tocan, juraría que éste instante es uno de esos. Que ha tocado algo bueno sin querer y ha sabido no estropearlo.

Y lo cierto es que le gustaría alargarlo un poco más, dejar que la impresión se diluya lentamente en el cuerpo, saborearlo con cuidado por si la próxima vez mete la pata.

"¿Y cómo haces para-ah-ah-AH!"

Pero claro, no le sale bien.

"¿Quéquéqué?" Pregunta Justin apresurándose hacia él, llevando las manos a la parte de su espalda que Brian trata de alcanzar sin ningún éxito, con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

"¡Me ha picado!"

El transportista despierta con un ronquido seco, parpadea rápidamente como intentando despejarse, alarmado _¿Señores? ¿Está todo bien?_ pregunta mirando alrededor, hasta que parece entender la situación y la extraña sonrisa vuelve a ocupar su lugar en sus labios.

"Oh, veo que a Lee Ann también le gusta usted, caballero. Es muy empática"

Brian alza la cabeza. Sobre él, la gigantesca medusa se agita con gracia, rápidas descargas de electricidad chispeando bajo su piel.

"¿Y así lo demuestra?"

Busca a Justin con la mirada tratando de encontrar apoyo, pero el mago suelta una carcajada.

"Mira el lado bueno. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le gustabas a nadie" se burla y Brian se queda un segundo como tonto.

Le gusta esa risa.

*

La plaza de la isla principal de Serra es uno de los lugares más curiosos en los que Brian ha estado en toda su vida. No es que –hay que reconocerlo- tuviese mucho mundo antes de iniciar esta locura de viaje, pero en las últimas semanas ha visto cosas extraordinarias, y aun así, la ciudad no deja de sorprenderle.

Hay magia por todas partes: animando los escaparates de las tiendas, avivando las fogatas prendidas a las fachadas de los edificios cuando se empieza a oscurecer la tarde, tiñendo el cabello y las ropas de sus habitantes en tonalidades imposibles y cercanas al límite de la imaginación.

Un hombre flaco y de ojos increíblemente redondos trata de venderle algo que parece comida pero que chisporrotea y se agita de forma tan antinatural que lo único que consigue es quitarle el hambre.

"¿Eso también era magia?"

"Brian, aquí _todo_ es magia"

"Pues espero que en la posada nos sirvan algo más terrenal, porque yo no pienso comérmela"

Avanzan despacio entre la multitud, el carrito zarandeándose a su lado. En una fuente cercana, una enorme gaviota parda deja lo que sea que esté picoteando y le mira con atención y Brian está a punto de acercarse porque _Ese bicho me suena de algo_ cuando la voz de Justin le hace volverse.

"¡Eh! Es aquí. El hechizo de Daphne" dice, asintiendo para sí, y Brian tiene la impresión de que es un atisbo de melancolía eso que acaba de ver desaparecer en sus ojos.

Antes de entrar en la posada, echa un último vistazo curioso a su espalda, pero no hay ni rastro de la gaviota.

La propietaria de la taberna es una cosita pequeña y llena de rizos oscuros que empieza a chillar inmediatamente en cuanto cruzan el umbral. Es uno de los ataques de felicidad más genuinos que Brian ha visto nunca. Si la alegría de una persona pudiera estallar hacia fuera y expandirse en todas direcciones como una supernova los astrónomos se verían obligaos a incluir a la muchacha en todos los mapas estelares.

"¡Justin! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Justin!" exclama prácticamente lanzándose a sus brazos, palpándole todo entero como para asegurarse de que es real "¡Pero cuánto tiempo! ¿Y cómo es que no has escrito? ¡Da igual! Tienes que contármelo todo. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!" le aprieta tan fuerte que Brian se sentiría obligado a hacer algo para salvaguardar su integridad física si no fuera porque el mago le devuelve el abrazo con la misma fuerza, la sonrisa enorme y una expresión en sus rasgos cercana al alivio, como cuando aguantas el aire durante mucho tiempo y abres la boca para volver a respirar.

"Claro que te lo contaré todo. Yo también te he echado de menos, Daph." Justin se separa, dejando reposar la palma de su mano un instante sobre la mejilla de la muchacha. Es un gesto tan íntimo, tan cargado de familiaridad, que hace que Brian se sienta repentinamente como un intruso. Tose un par de veces para hacer patente su presencia.

La chica repara en él seguramente por primera vez desde que Justin cruzó la puerta.

"Y tu… eh. ¿Amigo?" pregunta posando en él una mirada concentrada, no como esas a las que Brian ya empieza a estar acostumbrado, como si la gente se sintiese obligada echarle un vistazo rápido, un registro rutinario, antes de poder permitirse pasar a otra cosa más agradable de ver.

"Este es Brian. Viajamos juntos. Ya te lo explicaré todo más tarde"

"Encantada" sonríe la chica, pillando a Brian tan de sorpresa que lo único que se le ocurre hacer es inclinar la cabeza levemente.

Les sigue al interior a cierta distancia, con la sensación de estar de puntillas al borde de un círculo que les engloba solo a ellos dos. Sin saber muy bien por qué, la idea hace que se le encoja un poco el estómago.

*

Esa noche sueña de nuevo.

Todo está oscuro, salvo por el rayo de luz que cae en línea recta desde el techo, atravesando el agujero de la cúpula desmoronada de la sala del trono. Es de una cualidad casi tangible, y parece como si alguien hubiese ralentizado la velocidad a la que viajan sus partículas y ahora se moviesen lentamente en cascada frente a sus ojos, blancas y brillantes, casi incendiarias. Trata de tocarlas pero se alejan esquivas, como el polvo agitado en las corrientes de viento y cuando Brian se acerca muy despacio, puede echar un vistazo en sus diminutas superficies de cristal, un reflejo que es él y no lo es, parte de él, una pieza, ahora otra. Intenta atraparlas de nuevo, coger un puñado. Trata de agarrar las partículas y devolverlas al todo pero se encabritan, giran, emprenden el vuelo, le huyen.

"Si lo haces así, no conseguirás atraparlas nunca" dice Justin tras él y Brian no necesita darse la vuelta para saber que está casi pegado a su espalda, aunque su voz resuene en la sala como si el sonido llegase de todas direcciones.

"¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?" Quiere sonar enfadado, pero solo consigue sonar desesperado. Sabe que Justin sonríe, paciente, como si supiera todas las cosas que Brian no.

"Espera" Su aliento le hace cosquillas en la nuca.

"No-"

"Shhh. Quédate muy quieto" El mago se acerca más, hasta que su pecho es una línea firme contra la espalda de Brian "Así. ¿Lo ves? Ya te están tocando. No te hace falta atraparlas si ya forman parte de ti. Estoy aquí. Yo te ayudo. Cierra los ojos"

El cristal le acaricia los labios, la piel de los párpados. Abre la boca y respira la luz como si bebiese agua. Siente como su cuerpo se inunda de plata, su corazón bombea la luz como corrientes de espejo.

"No se puede vivir sin corazón" dice entonces la reina y Brian abre los ojos de golpe. Le mira desde el alto trono de madreperla y su pelo rojo arde como las brasas. La luz sale de su interior a raudales. De repente, la sala se queda desierta y cuando su corazón late por última vez Brian grita hasta que se le secan los pulmones.

"Brian. ¡Brian! Despierta. Eh. Eh. Despierta. Vamos. Abre los ojos"

Brian lucha por seguir la voz que le llama a través de los sueños. La pesadilla le agarra de nuevo con manos invisibles, intentando tragárselo otra vez, pero la voz se lo impide _Venga Brian. Eh. Escúchame. Ven conmigo. Eh. Eh_ y Brian se resiste, aprieta los dientes y se esfuerza por abrir los ojos. Siente la mano del mago posándose sobre sus párpados y lo siguiente es la claridad de una vela, no lo suficientemente nítida para apartar completamente las sombras, pero sólida y real. El mago agita la mano sobre la llama en un movimiento preciso, mecánico y la luz se ensancha hasta llegar a todos los rincones del cuarto. El cuerpo de Brian se destensa sobre la cama.

"¿Estás bien?" La frente de Justin se contrae de preocupación y Brian asiente un par de veces, todavía confuso, como si a su cuerpo le resultara difícil acostumbrarse al cambio, recordar cómo moverse a este lado de la realidad.

"Solo ha sido otra pesadilla. Ya estoy mejor" consigue decir, aunque no es completamente cierto. La sensación sigue ahí. La angustia, la impotencia. La impresión de haber estado a punto de recuperarlo todo para perderlo justo al instante siguiente.

Justin pasa una mano templada sobre su frente, apartándole el pelo húmedo de sudor. Busca la temperatura con la palma y de alguna forma el gesto le hace sentir débil, como si, a pesar de que no tener ya corazón, el resto de su cuerpo recordase como es perder toda la fuerza dentro del pecho. Siente que la determinación que le ha mantenido en pie hasta ahora se licua en el peso de sus huesos. Cuando intenta tragar saliva nota la garganta seca, y se pregunta si sus gritos no han ido más allá de la pesadilla.

"¿Con que soñabas?" Justin está sentado a su lado en la cama, el colchón hundiéndose mínimamente bajo su peso y una parte de Brian piensa que tal vez podría dormir si él se quedase a su lado, el cuerpo caliente junto al suyo, igual que en el sueño, susurrándole al oído las palabras adecuadas, guiándole de vuelta a la realidad.

"Estaban… ahí. Y entonces" la sensación regresa como una ráfaga de viento, la angustia de tener lo que ha perdido al alcance de la mano y ser incapaz de atraparlo, las palabras la reina como una sentencia irrevocable, como si en realidad Brian nunca hubiera tenido una oportunidad. Respira a bocanadas, el pecho subiendo y bajando, tratando de retener el oxígeno.

"Brian. Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Respira. No pasa nada" Los dedos de Justin son como un aleteo en su mejilla y Brian quiere acurrucarse en la tranquilidad de su tacto, el consuelo de esa voz que le calma entre susurros. "Es normal que tengas miedo"

"No sé si—" empieza a decir, pero las palabras queman en su garganta. Todo eso que es Brian Kinney se encabrita en su interior _¿Miedo? No es el miedo el que tiene poder. Eres tu quien se lo da. Y tú no tienes miedo_. Aparta la mano de Justin y se levanta de la cama. El mago le mira, dividido entre el asombro y una compresión tan profunda, tan clara, que Brian tiene la impresión de que puede verlo todo ahí, igual que en el sueño, atisbando con su magia bajo la piel. Pero si es miedo lo que ve, está equivocado "Estaré abajo".

No da oportunidad al mago de decir nada más. Recoge su capa y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

*

No espera encontrar a Daphne despierta cuando desciende por la escalera hasta la taberna vacía. Debe ser bien entrada la madrugada, pero la muchacha canturrea alegremente para sí mientras examina el vidrio de un vaso con detenimiento, girándolo a contraluz en busca de restos de suciedad en su superficie.

Sonríe cuando le ve, pero casi inmediatamente ladea la cabeza y tras un rápido escrutinio rebusca entre las estanterías y le sirve una copa de lo que aparentemente es…

"Justo lo que necesitas. Créeme"

Brian está demasiado cansado para llevarle la contraria. Se sienta frete a ella en un taburete alto.

"¿No puedes utilizar la magia para hacer eso?" Pregunta por preguntar algo, cuando la muchacha regresa a su tarea de comprobar y abrillantar vasos.

"Oh. Sí" se encoge de hombros, murmurando algo por lo bajo y chascando los dedos de manera que el paño se alza en el aire y se afana por sí solo en la tarea con impecable meticulosidad. "Pero es bastante cansado, en realidad. Y después de un tiempo tenerlo todo tan fácil resulta aburrido"

"Uhm"

"Y de todas maneras no es como lo que puede hacer Justin" añade, recogiendo el vaso ya limpio para posarlo sobre la barra y se sirviéndose una generosa cantidad del mismo licor verde, que cambia de tonalidad cuando se agita. "¿Mala noche?"

"Extraño la cama" miente. Dando un sorbo al líquido dulzón, que se derrama hacia su estómago dejando una sensación fresca bajo la lengua. "¿Qué es lo que puede hacer Justin?"

Aunque ahora mismo no tiene demasiadas ganas de hablar del mago, no es capaz de resistirse. Intenta dejar caer la pregunta como si tal cosa, un poco para disimular la curiosidad acumulada, un poco para cambiar de tema, pero Daphne entrecierra los ojos en una sonrisa entendida y Brian duda haberla engañado en cualquiera de las dos cosas.

"No hay manera de que lo suelte, ¿eh?" apoya los codos en la madera y coge el vaso con las puntas de los dedos, haciéndolo girar de tal forma que el líquido se balancee, enroscándose sobre sí mismo como un pequeño tifón. "Siempre ha sido así, yo tardé años en conseguir que me lo enseñara. Es por su familia, ya sabes. Sérreos de pura cepa. Bastante cerraditos de mente. No estaba segura de que fuera a volver por aquí"

No es una pregunta pero ni falta que hace. _Tú me sonsacas, yo te sonsaco_ es lo que Brian puede entrever en el tono de Daphne. Ha bajado con toda la intención de hacer a un lado su propia mierda durante el tiempo suficiente como para que le sea más fácil ignorarla, pero el licor o la chica deben contener algo que suelta la lengua, porque se encuentra contestando sin vacilar.

"Estamos aquí por mí. Tu amigo el hijo pródigo me ha lanzado un hechizo" endulza la última palabra con un trago profundo que vacía el vaso y que Daphne se apresura a sustituir con la diligencia de la costumbre. "¿Cerraditos de mente?"

"Utilitaristas profundos" ratifica la muchacha en un asentimiento largo que hace precipitarse los largos rizos oscuros hacia sus mejillas "Puritanos de la magia. Aburridos, para resumir. ¿Ves esto?" dice alargando la muñeca para mostrar a Brian el dibujo de la cara interna, dónde seis flores parten de un tallo amarillo, sus pétalos azules temblando ligeramente, como bajo el murmullo del sueño "Me lo hizo Justin poco antes de marcharse. Es lo que ellos llamarían magia desperdiciada. ¿Qué tipo de hechizo? ¿O es una metáfora?" añade con un guiño descarado.

Brian le dedica una sonrisa cínica.

"Más bien del tipo que te quita el corazón y te obliga a vender metafóricos corazones de caramelo para recuperarlo si no quieres hacer ¡plof! y desaparecer como si nunca hubieras existido"

La muchacha le mira con atención, escrutándole con sus ojos marrones y curiosos. Brian coge aire y le cuenta una versión resumida de la historia, obviando únicamente el hecho de que su madre es la Reina de toda Babilonia. Todavía no se ha deshecho completamente de la plasticidad febril de su sueño y del tacto cálido de los dedos de Justin, lento y deliberado, como si… como—.

"Vaya" Daphne separa los codos de la mesa, agitando la cabeza para retirar los rizos oscuros, que se entrelazan como serpientes sobre sus hombros cuando le da la espalda.

"Justin hizo eso, ¿eh?" suena extraño. No como una afirmación, sino con cierto tinte de algo que no es exactamente incredulidad y que Brian no puede calificar del todo. Piensa en que a estar alturas ya debe haber escuchado otra versión de la historia y que lo que está haciendo es simplemente curiosear al otro lado, quien sabe por qué.

Daphne abre una nueva botella, rellenando su vaso esta vez hasta el borde.

"Ya ves. Aparentemente yo ya era un hijo de puta sin corazón para empezar y esta es la forma que mi Señora madre ha elegido para enderezarme" dice, amargo. Alza el vaso en un brindis que no espera que Daphne corresponda y se lo lleva luego a los labios hasta que no queda nada. "Irónico, ¿verdad? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, por lo que voy entendiendo, se fue de aquí porque a él tampoco le dejaban ser como quería"

No cree que a Daphne le guste el tono de resentimiento pero le da igual. El enfado se retuerce sobre sí mismo y da paso a algo más parecido a la rabia. Rabia contra Justin y contra sí mismo también, aunque eso le resulta más difícil reconocerlo. No puedes lanzar un encantamiento así sobre alguien y luego pretender que te importa. O lo que es peor, no puede parecer que _de verdad_ te importa. Recuerda lo que dijo en la carretera de la costa y la conversación durante el vuelo, en lo fácil que le resultó en ese momento olvidar que el hombre que le ha hecho esto es el mismo que se mancha siempre los dedos de tinta y sonríe como si fuera algo que te ganas, un pequeño milagro que solo quieres que pase otra vez. Pero Justin y el mago no son dos cosas distintas. Será su poder el que le haga desaparecer, esfumarse como si no fuera nada si no lo consigue. Justin, que por lo visto ha pasado por lo mismo que Brian y aun así, no ha dudado en hacerle esto. Un mentiroso y un farsante, eso es lo que es.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?"

"Si fue por eso" Brian se inclina sobre la barra, alargando la mano para arrebatarle la botella. El vidrio rasga contra el borde del vaso cuando le fallan las distancias, desparramando el líquido en pulsos cortos e irregulares. Daphne se acerca, las uñas tamborileando sobre la madera deslucida y las líneas de la boca tensas, como si estuviera considerando algo. Brian se impacienta, todo su enfado esperando la respuesta, confirmar eso de lo que ya está seguro.

"Pensaba que era mi turno para preguntar"

"Y lo es" la muchacha alarga la mano, arrebatándole el vaso lleno solo a medias. Su boca queda oculta tras el cristal cuando habla "Pero esa pregunta no me toca responderla a mi"

Es la forma de apartar la mirada sin apartarla, la ligera tensión en la voz. Daphne desvía la pregunta, pero Brian no necesita más.

Ya tiene su respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Atraviesan la frontera temprano, dejando atrás al resto de la comitiva.

Serra tarda en perderse de vista , alta como está , envuelta entre las nubes que amenazan tormenta, como si fuera una más, una forma particularmente nítida de esas que los niños juegan a adivinar, tumbados de cara al cielo sobre la hierba.

Brian no puede evitar darse la vuelta de cuando en cuando, llevado por la necesidad involuntaria de no dejar escapar el momento en que es capaz de admirarla por última vez, desapareciendo tras una curva cuando se adentran en la cañada, como si fuera eso y no otra cosa lo que marca el límite entre Babilonia y las tierras del sur: el paso hacia Ylomor.

"Hay unos treinta y seis kilómetros hasta Torma. Si seguimos a este ritmo, podremos llegar antes de que cierren las puertas" A pesar de que no ha empezado a llover, la cabeza del mago está cubierta por la capucha. La tela cae hacia delante, evitando cubrirle los ojos por milímetros y tiene que retirarla un poco hacia atrás para consultar el mapa, que pliega justo después, devolviéndolo a las inmensidades de su túnica.

"Bien"

"Son casi once horas de caminata. Si lo prefieres, podríamos acampar antes y llegar a la ciudad por la mañana"

"Así está bien"

Brian fija la vista en el camino. A ambos lados los árboles trepan hacia lo alto de las colinas, el verde deslustrado de sus crestas quemado por el sol. No hay brisa que los agite, como la calma contenida que espera la llegada de la tempestad y sin su murmullo el bosque parece silencioso, atento, inclinándose para escuchar.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"No veo por qué no"

"Ya" el mago alarga la última letra, alzando la mano para echar hacia atrás la capucha. Brian ve cómo le observa desde la periferia, cómo traga saliva antes de preguntar en tono conversacional "¿Y de qué hablabas la otra noche con Daphne?"

No hay manera de que no lo sepa y la táctica torpe y demasiado evidente le da ganas de echarse a reír. Una parte de Brian tiene ganas de empezar a gritar ahí mismo _¿Y tú de que crees que hablábamos?_ pero se ha descuidado durante demasiado tiempo, ha bajado la guardia, y no es un error que vaya a cometer otra vez. Si el mago cree que va volver a caer en su doble juego es que no sabe con quién trata.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo" dice, cortante. Y apresura el paso hacia el camino que se difumina a lo lejos y hacia el final de todo esto. Va a vender esos corazones y va a volver a casa, a ser Brian Kinney, y nadie podrá volver a decirle nunca lo que puede o no puede ser.

Y no hay nada, nada, que vaya interponerse en su camino.

ºººº

El polvo le clarea las botas y encuentra un camino dentro de las ropas, que se pegan espesas al sudor de su piel. Brian ni se molesta ya en separarlas. Se pasa un paño húmedo por el cuello, limpiando lo poco que puede, aprovechando el frescor antes de que el paño se caliente también al contacto de su mano.

El calor de Lotar es tóxico, insidioso, de un cariz desértico que no cuadra en una ciudad que parece construida desde las raíces de la propia naturaleza, tallada en los inmensos troncos de los árboles, enlazada en sus ramas extensas, como serpientes que comparten un mismo cuerpo.

Hay algo que no encaja, como si por antojo de algún dios aburrido el conjunto entero hubiera sido desterrado a alguna estantería y olvidado luego ahí hasta desgastarse, dando la impresión de que el paso del tiempo se ensaña más en esta parte del mundo, que parece viejo de una forma que no tiene nada que ver con lo antiguo, rugoso y quebradizo, igual que el polvo bajo sus pies.

"¿Cuánto cuesta esto?" Una mujer de cejas largas, tatuadas desde los extremos en un brocado que desaparece por encima de las sienes, señala hacia uno de los corazones. El contraste es súbito en sus sentidos, el rojo del corazón reluciente en su envoltorio, la mano de la mujer átona, como en un grado menos de color y Brian contesta sin poder dejar de mirarla.

"Cinco argentos"

La mujer pliega los labios dentro de la boca, considerándolo. Es hermosa, desde los ojos rasgados hasta las uñas finas con las que araña la yema de su pulgar en un gesto ausente. Pide a Brian que le envuelva dos de los corazones y después se aleja sin prisa, el dobladillo de su vestido revoloteando en torno a sus sandalias.

"¿No notas algo… extraño?" pregunta Brian, volviéndose para mirar al mago, sin pararse a pensar que es apenas la segunda vez que rompe voluntariamente su voto de silencio desde que salieran de Serra , el cuerpo agitado aún por el efecto que ha causado en el la mujer.

"Se nota desde hace días" responde el mago entre dientes, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, volviendo la vista hacia otro lado.

_Desde hace días_ Al principio, Brian había atribuido el cambio al hecho de haberse adentrado en otra franja climática. Sabe que hay lugares dónde la luz del sol ilumina distinto, más blanco en las tierras nevadas del norte o dorado en las junglas del este, los días en que las nubes despejan el cielo. Ha visto imágenes de esos lugares y esto no parece lo mismo, la cualidad antinatural con la que todo parece visto a través de un cristal ahumado. No resultaba tan evidente cuando atravesaron Torma y sus aldeas, ni la calzada flanqueada por Menhires de cuarzo hasta Erra. Pero ahora que lo ve, a Brian le parece imposible no haberse dado cuenta antes.

"¿Y qué es lo que pasa?"

El mago suelta un bufido. No ha vuelto a vestir las ropas que le dio Brian y lleva su túnica a pesar del calor. Su humor ha ido endureciéndose a la par que el de Brian y lo cierto es que lo prefiere así, hace que todo resulte más fácil. Cuando responde, suena brusco, casi enfadado, como si la pregunta de Brian no mereciera el gasto innecesario de saliva.

"Imagínatelo tú solito. Se te da bastante bien"

Brian aprieta los dientes pero no replica. Van ya sesenta corazones y no lo sabe a ciencia cierta pero algo debe haber cambiado ya en su apariencia, porque las gentes no rehúyen su presencia como antes y cada vez le resulta más fácil atraer su atención. No necesita al mago y su presencia como estrategia comercial.

Un hombre de brazos tatuados y ojos contorneados de pintura oscura como el grafito se acerca a su puesto con curiosidad y Brian despliega su mejor sonrisa.

Y qué más da lo que pase. Dentro de poco volverá a estar en casa y nada de esto tendrá importancia entonces.

ºººº

"Maldito. Trasto— _Joder_!"

La tapa del baúl rebota al golpearlo, y durante unos segundos el cierre se agita con un tintineo metálico. Brian deja salir el aire entre los dientes, sintiendo como el enfado se le encrudece un poco en el estómago, no tanto por el maldito trasto encaprichado en no dejarse cerrar como por el asco de día que lleva. Apoya todo su peso sobre la palma para hacerla bajar y suelta otra maldición cuando por millonésima vez no lo consigue.

"¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido? Algunos intentamos leer"

"Te pasas todo el santo día leyendo. Qué más te da" replica, sacando la ropa de las pilas superiores decidido a meterla en una bolsa y ya está, perdiendo lo poco que le queda de paciencia cuando una bola hecha de calcetines se resbala y rueda por el suelo.

"Cabréate todo lo que quieras, pero a mí no me hables así"

"Te aguantas"

"No. No me aguanto"

Brian se agacha a por los calcetines, lanzándole una mirada iracunda en el proceso. No ha vendido un solo corazón en dos días, la feria de Térrea poco más que un páramo baldío, vacío excepto por el resto de comerciantes y unos pocos lugareños de ropas grises que iban de un lado a otro con las miradas fijas en el suelo, sin dedicarles la más mínima atención, actuando como si fueran invisibles.

"Estoy harto de ti" gruñe a la maleta, que se limita a mirarle con su enorme boca abierta, en una sonrisa inanimada y triunfal.

"Lo mismo te digo"

"¿Perdona?" pregunta encarando al mago, que alza la barbilla, molesto y desafiante, echo casi un ovillo dentro de una manta en el sofá.

"Que ya somos dos. Tú también me tienes hasta las narices"

Brian ni siquiera estaba hablando con él –hablaba con el baúl. El baúl maldito-, pero toda su rabia se redirige y combustiona y _oh_ ahora sí que está hablando con él.

"Claro. Porque para ti todo debe de ser muy difícil. Sentado ahí, haciendo dibujitos en tu cuaderno, sin nada que perder, jugando al gran hechicero. Tiene que ser agotador"

"No" dice el mago en voz baja, pero firme, levantándose y quitándose la mata, que cae hecha un amasijo sobre el sofá "Lo que es agotador es soportar tus cambios de humor y esa actitud que todo lo malo del mundo te pasa a ti y solo a ti. Eso es lo agotador. Y me tienes Hasta-Las-Narices" repite dando un par de pasos hacia Brian.

"Bueno, es lo mínimo, ¿no te parece?" masculla Brian que no se queda atrás, avanzando hasta quedar a la altura del mago.

La tensión entre ambos se densifica como la electricidad atrapada dentro de una esfera y Brian puede sentirla en las puntas de los dedos, erizándole la piel en toda la caída de su espalda, como si entre el mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos se estuviera gestando la energía desquiciada de una tormenta.

"¿Por qué?" Justin alarga las palabras, una sonrisa sin humor dibujándose al borde de sus comisuras "¿Por qué te dije que tenías miedo? Pues lo vas a tener que oír otra vez, porque tienes miedo, Brian"

Es feroz y devastadora, la forma en que eso cala. Otra vez esa palabra _Miedo_ y todas las alarmas de Brian saltan a la vez, dándole la razón en su contra. Pero _y una mierda._

"¿Y cómo estarías tú? No. Espera. ¿Cómo _estabas_ tú? ¿Cuándo tuviste que largarte de casa con el rabo entre las piernas porque el bueno de Justin no quería ser lo que le decían que fuera?" La pregunta ha estado royéndole por dentro como una alimaña y la escupe sin compasión, directa y cortante y debe tener el efecto exacto, porque el mago se yergue y estira la espalda, pero algo en su mirada le dice que ha dado en el blanco.

"Eso es completamente distinto"

A Brian se le escapa una carcajada amarga.

"¡Es exactamente lo mismo! Yo no pedí nada de esto. No le pedí ser príncipe. No quiero esa responsabilidad. Yo vivo como me da la gana y no le digo a nadie lo que tiene que hacer con su vida"

El mago le mantiene la mirada, sin pestañear, escrutándole de tal forma que parece como si intentara leer en sus ojos, buscar la discrepancia entre lo que Brian dice y lo que piensa de verdad, y por un momento la voluntad de Brian se debilita cuando se da cuenta de que lo que el mago busca es alguna pista de que es mejor de lo que parece ser. Pero Brian es solo Brian, sin importar lo que los demás esperen. Cierra los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, buscando un asidero en la rabia para hacer a un lado todo lo demás.

"No tienen derecho" repite, como hace lo que parece años atrás, aunque lo que escucha en su cabeza es una versión ligeramente diferente de ese mismo pensamiento _No tienes derecho_.

El mago no deja de mirarle, su boca una línea tensa.

"Hay gente que ha tenido que morir para que tengas todo esto. No se trata de ser un príncipe, ni de quién o cómo crees que eres o quieres ser. Hay personas, personas que están muriendo ahora mismo en esa guerra para que gente como tú pueda decir que viven sus vidas como les da la gana. ¿Crees que no hay diferencia? Pues sí que la hay. Yo quería ser mejor, Brian. Tú, en cambio. Tú. Solo apartas la mirada"

Las palabras de la Reina arden en su voz. Nítidas y crueles. Como si tuviera derecho. Todos, todo ellos, creen que tienen derecho. Pero no. Nunca. Jamás.

"No pienso permitir que nadie—"

"¡No lo entiendes!" el mago alza la voz, exasperado "No terminas de entenderlo. No tiene nada que ver con lo que otros piensan. Ni con lo que digan. Eres tú quien—"

"¿Sabes qué?" corta Brian, sintiéndose más harto de todo esto de lo que se ha sentido nunca "Puede que no. Puede que nunca lo haya entendido. Esa bondad y ese deber que enarboláis como si os hiciera mejores que nadie. Pero yo no miento, mago. Lo que digo y lo que hago son la misma cosa. Soy lo que soy. Pero tú…" susurra, haciendo acopio de todo el enfado, de toda la frustración, de todos los momento en que se dejó caer en la ilusión de que el mago estaba de su lado y no era más que otro engaño "Solo espero que a ti la recompensa te merezca la pena"

El mago entrecierra los ojos, como si hubiera recibido un golpe y tratara de todos los medios no darlo a entender, sin conseguirlo.

"No tienes ni idea" niega con la cabeza y la tristeza que pesa ahora en su voz es peor que todo lo demás, pero Brian se obliga a ignorarla "Y yo soy un maldito imbécil. Un completo idiota. Por creer que podrías cambiar. Por pensar que tú y yo—" murmura, el resto de lo que fuera a decir quedándose en suspenso.

Pero Brian ya no puede parar.

"Qué ¿tú y yo?" Insiste, mordaz "¿Tu y yo qué?"

El mago da un paso atrás y la tormenta que hace un instante parecía azotar el mundo entero se disuelve de golpe.

"Nada. Tu y yo nada, Brian"

ºººº

Es un avance lento y penoso el que les saca de Arria. En esta parte de la ruta el terreno se vuelve rocoso y el camino que discurre bordeando la cordillera de Motaror sube y baja continuamente, atravesando el bosque de roca puntiaguda como los surcos deun nido de hormigas partido por la mitad. El esfuerzo hace que le duelan las rodillas y que sus pies terminen llenos de rozaduras dentro de las botas; las manos le laten en carne viva dónde se le han raspado al sujetarse a los islotes de granito al resbalar.

Se ven obligados a detenerse para recobrar fuerzas con más regularidad y la segunda de las noches que pasan al raso la temperatura disminuye tanto y tan rápidamente que ni siquiera las densas pieles de Uro que utilizan para cubrirse son capaces de espantar el frío.

Reanudan la marcha temprano, habiendo dormido poco y mal, prefiriendo el efecto vigorizador de la marcha a paliar la necesidad de sueño. La extraña anomalía que se hizo evidente en Lotar se agrava a medida que cubren terreno. La naturaleza aparece desgastada, como lavada demasiadas veces y luego puesta a secar bajo un sol abrasador. Todo parece… marchito y Brian tiene que resistirse al impulso continuo de dar media vuelta y retroceder, como si todo a su alrededor gritara _Peligro. No te acerques. Ponte a salvo mientras aún estés a tiempo_.

A media tarde del último día de viaje un gemido largo y gutural se eleva por encima de las copas enredadas de los árboles, desgarrándose en un lamento profundo que se aloja entre los poros de los huesos, como si llorara a la tristeza de cada uno y se convirtiera en esa misma tristeza.

Se repite de nuevo cuando están más cerca y esta vez el mago se detiene en seco.

"Quédate dónde estás" ordena, dejando caer el fardo que lleva a la espalda y echando a andar en dirección a la espesura. Brian le sigue sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Qué crees que puede ser?" susurra cuando le alcanza, ocultándose a su lado tras el tronco de un roble.

"Te dije que esperaras"

"También quiero verlo"

Los hombros del mago suben y bajan en un suspiro inaudible.

"Mira dónde pones los pies"

Avanzan despacio, agachándose para esquivar las ramas rizadas y teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, el oído atento al gemido que se escucha cada vez más alto para orientarse. Llevan al menos quince minutos caminando cuando el mago se agacha y señala con la barbilla hacia el interior de un claro, en el instante preciso en que un nuevo gemido brama a través de la espesura. Un lobo, el lobo más descomunal que Brian ha visto nunca, yace caído sobre el estómago. El pelaje negro se le adhiere al cuerpo, pelado en algunos puntos, donde dejan entrever las articulaciones huesudas, el contorno afilado de las costillas. El animal resuella y el aire frente a sus fauces se condensa como el suspiro volcánico de un dragón. La legua roja le cuelga de la boca, empapada de saliva y Brian siente el terror ancestral secarse en su garganta, tensarse en sus músculos ante la presencia del miedo tangible, hecho dientes y carne.

Siente un peso en el hombro y consigue contener un sobresalto justo a tiempo para ver que se trata de la mano del mago, que señala ahora con el dedo a las garras del animal, semi-enterradas en el lecho húmedo del bosque. Grises. Son grises. Desde los extremos óseos hasta cerca de la segunda articulación. No grises de una forma natural, sino como si el color hubiera sido borrado de ellas con detenimiento. Brian se fija también en las largas marcas arañadas en la tierra, de pezuñas al impulsarse con esfuerzo, como si la criatura se hubiera arrastrado sobre ella en contra de un agarre invisible, hasta el lugar dónde le fallaron las fuerzas.

Aún no puede apartar la mirada cuando nota que el mago tira de él, las manos firmes e insistentes aferradas a sus ropas. Cree escuchar como el animal aspira en aire en busca de su olor cuando se vuelve para seguirle de regreso a la calzada.

"¿Qué era. Qué—?" Consigue articular cuando alcanzan el linde del bosque, deteniéndose para apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas y tragar todo el aire que no se atrevido a respirar durante el trayecto de vuelta.

El mago no parece encontrarse mucho mejor. Tiene la frente perlada de sudor y el flequillo se le amontona en girones que retira hacia atrás con manos nerviosas.

"Nada bueno" dice, inclinándose para recoger su bolsa. Dirige la mirada hacia el bosque, al punto dónde los gemidos se siguen escuchando en la distancia "Ese lobo no pertenece a este lugar. Ha llegado hasta aquí…" dice con voz queda, hablando para sí,. Se queda así un momento, como si tratara de tomar una decisión, pero al final reanuda la marcha, dejándole atrás antes de que Brian pueda interrogarle por más detalles.

Recorren el resto del camino a paso ligero, como si por alguna clase de acuerdo tácito hubiesen decidido alejarse lo antes posible de las inmediaciones del claro, aunque Brian tiene la impresión de que el mago se mueve llevado más bien por la urgencia de llegar a su destino.

Empieza a descender la tarde cuando alcanzan la señal que anuncia la entrada en la ciudad. En este punto el suelo de gravilla se corta abruptamente, sustituido por losas anchas entretejidas, lamidas por el musgo que brota entre las junturas; la tierra se curva hacia arriba y luego se aplana cortando en línea recta con el horizonte, como dos estratos de materia diferente densidad. Brian echa un vistazo al mago, que sigue avanzando con expresión indescifrable y se ajusta la capa cerrándola sobre el pecho, tratando de salvaguardar el calor de la brisa repentina, que levanta remolinos de polvo. Está concentrado en intentar unirla con un broche cuando el mago extiende un brazo por delante de su cuerpo, haciendo que se detenga.

Entonces Brian alza la mirada y la ve.

Cincelada en el ombligo del mundo Monrra se muestra ante sus ojos como el cáliz de una flor gigantesca. Kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra una vez desnuda a la que la mano del hombre se ha encargado de dar forma: altos muros dividen toda la extensión en secciones concéntricas que se precipitan hasta el centro, como los anillos de una cola de serpiente enroscada. La roca pulida resplandece allí dónde es salpicada en trayectoria oblicua por el sol y de ella se descuelgan largas cascadas de enredadera, que brota densa e imparable, como si quisiera tragarse la ciudad hasta devolver a la naturaleza lo que una vez fue suyo. Escaleras de anchos peldaños se entretejen entre las diferentes alturas sin seguir un patrón diferenciado y encajados entre las paredes un sinfín de senderos entran y salen y atraviesan la ciudad, tan estrechos en algunos puntos que las pequeñas figuras que los transitan se ven obligadas a cederse el paso o a caminar en fila, desmesuradamente amplios en otros, dejando el espacio suficiente para que pequeñas edificaciones se recuesten las unas sobre las otros como ancianos borrachos; sus tejados superpuestos parecen, en la distancia, las escamas de un largo y perezoso lagarto tendido al sol. Siete canales ascendentes bombean el agua desde lago central hasta sacarla de la inmensa depresión, construidos para evitar que la metrópolis quede enterrada bajo las agua durante las estaciones de lluvia. Sus largos cuerpos de gusano sirven de apoyo para tendederos, cuadras, heniles, emparrados y un sinfín fachadas que parecen soldadas al metal, como extraños moluscos que hubieran colonizado la barriga de una ballena. Desde el borde de la abertura, imposible de abarcar con la mirada, el conjunto se le antoja a Brian como las entrañas de una grandiosa catedral coya bóveda invertida sostuviese las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra.

Monrra, la cuidad en el cráter, construida como un desafío a la ira de los dioses.

Monrra, que a pesar de su grandeza, aparece ahora frente a sus ojos como si el meteorito que le dio vida una vez hubiese descendido de nuevo del cielo, cubriéndola de siglos de oscuridad y ceniza.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunta Brian, notando la voz débil, la saliva evaporada en lo alto de la garganta.

El perfil del mago queda iluminado por el sol que se derrite contra la masa oscura de las tierras del oeste. Brian puede ver humedad en del arco de sus pestañas, una hebra fina y transparente que desaparece cuando cierra los ojos.

"Las llaman las ciudades grises. Las que han sucumbido al poder de los Ura" Se gira para mirarle con ojos llenos de tristeza, que por un momento es tan densa y palpable, tan real, como el viento que sopla entre sus dedos "Esto es lo que no querías ver"

ºººº

A la mañana siguiente montan su puesto a la orilla del lago.

La ciudad despierta perezosa, bostezando desde las ventanas abiertas y estirándose como un animal largo tiempo aletargado. Todo se hace con desquiciante parsimonia: la ropa que se cuelga de los tendales, el agua que se recoge en las canalizaciones, el paso lento de los ganaderos y labradores que abandonan sus casas para comenzar la jornada. Los mismos vendedores ambulantes parecen haberse contagiado y disponen sus chiringuitos con movimientos forzados, muy diferentes a lo que Brian está acostumbrado a ver, esa habilidad forjada por la experiencia y las manos ágiles que no malgastan un instante. Les escucha también hablar, susurros escondidos bajo el ala de un sombrero, palabras vertidas contra la curva de un oído, pequeñas y secretas y empapadas de temor. Lo notan, claro, es imposible no notarlo. _Las ciudades grises_ dijo el mago y eso es exactamente Monrra, una ciudad desteñida y seca, el testimonio moribundo de la destrucción de los Ura.

"¿Me ayudas con esto?"

"Claro" sujeta el listón de madera y el mago lo hace encajar en la estructura a golpes de martillo. Estiran la tela roja sobre el armazón de tablones escalonados y Brian coloca los corazones en los agujeros practicados para alojar los bastones.

El contraste que ya percibiera hace días es muchísimo más intenso aquí, discordante, como si esa mañana los dioses hubieran olvidado las instrucciones y se hubieran equivocado al disponer algunas piezas a la hora de organizar el mundo. Un hombre no mucho mayor que Brian admira el despliegue de piedras preciosas del puesto de al lado. El zafiro, la madreperla, los tonos salvajes del lapislázuli. Los estudia con detenimiento, una caricia de la mirada cuando se detiene en una nueva joya y lo que Brian ve en sus ojos es el paso fugaz de un recuerdo, como si una vez hubiera conocido toda esa belleza y ahora fuera poco más que un soplo de memoria que pasa y no se atrapa. Brian le da la espalda y sigue distribuyendo sus corazones.

Empieza a llover a mediodía, una película fina y constante que va tomando fuerza hasta repiquetear en la superficie serena del lago y rachea con los envites del viento. Colocan el toldo y se abrigan, parapetados tras la pared opuesta a la dirección de las gotas. No han vendido una sola pieza en toda la mañana. Varios curiosos se han acercado a contemplar los corazones, pero al igual que el hombre de las piedras preciosas se han alejado con las manos vacías y esa mirada ausente que es idéntica en cada rostro, en cada expresión tintada de gris.

"No van a hacerlo, ¿verdad? No van a comprar ningún corazón"

El mago da un pequeño respingo, como si se hubiera olvidado de que Brian estaba ahí.

"Puede ser. Tal vez. Las cosas no van muy bien por aquí. Las cosechas están muriendo y quedan pocos animales. No creo que casi ninguno de ellos pueda permitírselo" responde, concentrándose de nuevo en la plaza, de esa forma particular que Brian ha observado, como si todo formara parte de un mecanismo cuyo funcionamiento intentara entender. "Y luego está lo otro…" murmura el mago, dejando la frase a la mitad, aunque Brian sabe a qué se refiere, claro. Lo otro es la mirada perdida, la forma de moverse como si cada vez tuvieran que arrancar las raíces de los pies del suelo. Lo otro es la tristeza, la falta de vida.

Un bramido hidráulico hace temblar el suelo y las bombas empiezan a succionar el agua del lago, a impulsarla hacia el exterior mediante un sistema de turbinas y a Brian se le ocurre que Monrra no parece sino la garganta de una bestia titánica e inmemorial a la que mantuvieran con vida a través de esos mismos tubos, tan demacrada y moribunda como la ciudad que habita en su boca.

"¿Y por qué no se van? ¿Por qué no dejan esto y se marchan a otro sitio?" pregunta, siguiendo con la mirada los pasos una mujer que lleva de las riendas a un caballo de tiro. El animal, otrora uno de los corpulentos Irenos de las islas de Lorea, camina tras ella con la cabeza gacha, la piel como una manta vieja, refinada y pegada a los músculos fibrosos.

"No pueden. No… quieren. Míralos. Han perdido la voluntad. Ese lobo que encontramos era una de las criaturas más fuertes y más inteligentes de Queeria, por eso logró llegar tan lejos, huyendo desde el sur. Pero ya has visto lo que pasa al final. La voluntad muere y con ella la esperanza y el poder de los Ura ocupa su lugar"

Brian se apoya contra el borde del mostrador. Siente el cuerpo débil, frío, como cuando tienes fiebre y las fuerzas se diluyen. _Esto es lo que no querías ver._ Solo le queda una pregunta por hacer.

"Entonces— Tú. Y yo"

El mago asiente.

"Si seguimos aquí mucho tiempo. Si"

Pero tienen que seguir. Tienen que continuar, recorrer los cien días de las ferias del verano. Vender cien corazones. Eso es lo que romperá el hechizo. Su madre. Ella tiene que saberlo. ¿Por qué le ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué no le protege, como ha hecho siempre? Las manos le tiemblan y un sabor amargo y metálico se le espesa en la lengua. Pero su corazón no late. Nunca late. Monrra parece estrecharse a su alrededor, como las mandíbulas de una boca que se cierra. Monrra, terrible y muerta, pudriéndose delante de sus ojos y Brian aprieta los dedos contra la madera, luchando por respirar, luchando contra una voluntad más fuerte que la suya, algo que tira del él como— .

"Vámonos. Vámonos de aquí"

El mago se acerca, una presencia sólida a su espalda, la única cosa realmente viva, intacta, de entre todo lo que le rodea.

"Brian, no puedes— Si lo dejamos ahora…"

Brian no la ve, pero siente la mano que no llega del todo a tocarle, una presencia frágil sobre la curva de su hombro. Vuelve la cabeza para mirarle y la expresión de Justin es triste, profundamente triste y aunque Brian no quiere hacerlo es incapaz de no creer que es real, que aún a pesar de todo, tal vez sea cierto que le importa.

"No. Adelante. Sigamos. Terminemos con esto. Recuperemos mi corazón y volvamos a casa"

ºººº

La devastación se extiende, a lo largo y a lo ancho, allá donde alcanza la vista.

Rea es la penúltima de las ciudades de Ylomor, tan solo una nota al pie del camino. Las construcciones bajas se encorvan las unas contras las otras, como si cada una de ellas hubiese sido levantada con el único propósito de sostener a la anterior. El lecho seco de un rio atraviesa la planicie, sus entrañas de barro expuestas a la vista y una fina franja de agua discurriendo en el centro, como una larguísima serpiente abierta en canal y puesta a secar sobre el tablero del mundo.

La pequeña población no constituye un emplazamiento de venta oficial, más bien una parada de tránsito, una cama caliente y un baño antes de retomar la ruta hacia Crefta, pero movidos por la necesidad algunos vendedores empiezan a improvisar pequeños puestos sencillos, mostrando sus mercancías sobre mantas extendidas en el suelo, o en los mismos carros o baúles, aprovechando la ocasión por si a bien tuviera de sonreírles la suerte antes de que caiga la noche. Ya no hay tantos como al principio. Muchos no pasaron de Lotar y unos cuantos volvieron sobre sus pasos una vez alcanzada Monrra. Brian sigue el ejemplo de los pocos que quedan. Detiene el carrito junto a un muro bajo y amontona unos cuantos corazones a la vista. No espera que la suerte llegue pero nada se pierde por intentarlo.

Justin se ha ido hace un rato a reservar habitación para la noche y a falta de nada mejor que hacer, Brian revisa sus cuentas. Sesenta corazones. Ni uno solo más desde Lotar. Escribe en el margen de la libreta el número de corazones que quedan hasta llegar a Enilon, la última ciudad del sur, a pesar de lo evidente de la cifra. Cuarenta corazones. Rodea los números, trazando círculos que sobrescriben los contornos del anterior y luego, en un arrebato de rabia, lanza el cuaderno, odiándose por meter el dedo en la llaga de lo que ya sabía. El lomo de cuero rebota sobre el suelo y el cuaderno cae abierto la segunda vez. Brian escucha el batir de las páginas, que se retuercen atrapadas, como si el viento buscase algo en ellas a toda prisa. Toda la desesperación que se ha arreglado para mantener a raya desde Monrra le golpea de nuevo, cruda y real. Las palabras son como un palpitar arrítmico en su mente _No vas a conseguirlo. No vas a conseguirlo. No vas a conseguirlo._ Brian se frota los ojos con furia, tratando de borrarlas. "No me voy a rendir. Yo nunca me rindo"Les dice en voz alta, porque es la única verdad de sí mismo que se ha mantenido siempre, pero suena demasiado débil, demasiado derrotado incluso a sus propios oídos. Y tal vez sea el momento, de aceptarlo, de asumir que es su propia cabezonería, su propia incapacidad para aceptar sus errores lo que le ha traído hasta aquí. Lo que le hará desaparecer, lo que ha hecho que incluso aquellos quienes más le quieren, aparten también la mirada.

Baja las manos, la claridad ajada de las tierras grises deslumbrándole los ojos irritados, y entonces se da cuenta de que alguien le observa.

Un niño. Un niño pequeño. De pie. Al otro lado de la calle. El pelo color arena se le pega a la cabeza, sucio y enmadejado. Las mejillas angostas. Los labios agrietados. Tiene el cuerpo descubierto de cintura para arriba y en él se aprecian las consecuencias del hambre, las costillas que aguijonean la piel desnutrida por debajo del pecho a cada respiración. No puede tener más de nueve años y aunque en un primer momento Brian cree que le está mirando a él, su vista está fija en los corazones, frescos y relucientes sobre el carrito, de un rojo puro y disonante en el centro de las ruinas de Rea.

Transcurre un largo momento en el que el niño no parece darse cuenta de su presencia, pero cuando por fin lo hace y sus miradas se cruzan, lo que Brian ve ahí no es la fascinación dócil y resignada de tantas veces, sino rabia, una rabia visceral, que no va dirigida contra él, sino que parece extenderse a todo lo que les rodea, y Brian la entiende, la siente como si surgiera de lo más antiguo y enterrado de sí mismo, rabia porque en este mundo terrible pueda existir algo tan hermoso y a la vez tan fuera del alcance.

Y entonces, como activado por alguna señal invisible, el niño echa a correr. Brian no se lo piensa siquiera, coge algo del carrito y sale tras él.

"¡Eh! ¿Pero qué—? ¿A dónde vas?" grita Justin, que se acerca por el camino. Pero Brian no se detiene a contestarle, solo sigue corriendo.

ºººº

El suelo arenoso resbala bajo sus botas cuando Brian ya no es capaz de correr más y se para en seco. Nada. No hay nada en la planicie que se prolonga de parte a parte, como un reflejo pulido y oscuro del cielo. Empieza a caminar, girando sobre sí mismo a cada rato, buscando en todas direcciones, guiado por un impulso desenfrenado, como si encontrar al niño fuera importante por algún motivo que reconoce solo por instinto.

Debería sentir miedo. A perderse. A no ser capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a Rea entre la vaga impresión de sus pasos. Pero sigue andando con lo que al él mismo se le antoja como la determinación de un loco. Ha visto esa mirada antes. La recuerda. Podría reconocerla en cualquier parte.

Lo encuentra por fin, agachado tras un saliente rocoso, el dedo índice esbozando caracolas que provocan minúsculos desprendimientos en un montículo de arena.

"¡Oye!" dice, acuclillándose a cierta distancia entre jadeos "Corres un montón para ser tan pequeño"

El niño alza la vista. Brian puede distinguir entre los dibujos medio cubiertos por la brisa un corazón emborronado. No le contesta.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Los ojos del niño se mueven sobre sus rasgos, entrecerrados, y Brian da un pequeño e inestable paso hacia atrás.

"Eh… Te doy— ¿Te doy miedo?" pregunta, temiendo que su apariencia, eso que los otros ven, asuste al niño, pero el muchacho mantiene su exhaustiva exploración, como si estuviera sometiendo lo que ve a un análisis largo y concienzudo.

"¿Por qué ibas a darme miedo?" pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros, devolviendo la atención a sus dibujos.

"Ah. Bueno. Pues—"

"Ahora todos me llaman _chico_ " murmura el muchacho, apoyando las manos sobre la tierra y moviéndolas de lado a lado, imprimiendo sobre la tierra un patrón que hace las veces de alas para el ave que dibuja ahora. Tiene los brazos largos y delgados y marcas de suciedad reseca entre los pliegues de los dedos. _Chico_ El muchacho debe haber tenido nombre alguna vez y a Brian el hecho de que nadie lo utilice, que puedan referirse a él de esa forma genérica, aséptica, le parece una clase especialmente cruel de maldición, cuando para Brian eso ha sido siempre lo más importante: su nombre, su identidad, esas dos palabras que conjuran todo lo que es, lo único que no llegaron a arrebatarle entonces.

"¿Y dónde están tus padres?"

"Ya no están" El muchacho le lanza una mirada rápida por debajo de las pestañas. Su voz es ahora voz poco más que un susurro. Y Brian entiende.

"¿Y estás tú solo?"

El crío se encoge de hombros de nuevo y Brian se fija en sus maneras toscas, ligeramente hostiles, como si le estuviera midiendo todo el tiempo. El muchacho, esa mirada. Le recuerda a alguien, alguien tan lejano en el tiempo que hasta ese momento creía haberlo olvidado ya.

"Ya" hace una pausa "¿Estás dibujando un pájaro!" pregunta tratando de convertir la interrogación en entusiasmo. Es una pregunta tonta, pero lo cierto es que a Brian nunca se le han dado bien los críos. Porque nunca los ha considerado como críos en sí, supone. Porque nunca le pareció ser realmente un niño cuando en supuestamente lo era. No puede evitar un pinchazo de tristeza cuando piensa en lo bien que se le daban a la Reina, siempre arrancando sonrisas y haciendo carantoñas. A Brian sencillamente no le sale.

El niño hace un mohín, como si se diera perfecta cuenta de lo poco que le pega a Brian eso de dulcificar la voz y llenarlo todo de admiraciones y hasta le diera un poco de pena por los nefastos resultados de su intento. Levanta la cabeza, señalando con el índice hacia el cielo y cuando Brian sigue su mirada ve, oscurecida contra los rayos del alto sol de mediodía, la silueta de una gaviota.

¿ _Aquí? ¿Qué hace una gaviota aquí? El mar está muy lejos para…_

"¿Por qué me has seguido?" la voz del niño le atrae de nuevo hacia el suelo. Un negativo de luz impregna sus retinas, convirtiendo por unos segundos sus rasgos en un borrón.

"¿Eh?"

"Que por qué me has seguido" vuelve a decir, muy quieto, echando un vistazo ávido a eso que Brian esconde detrás de su espalda.

Claro.

"Ah, ya" dice, fingiendo un tono casual, extendiendo el brazo y tendiéndole un corazón rojo y perfecto, el envoltorio un poco arrugado y templado por el calor "Es solo que quería darte esto"

Es instantáneo e inesperado. El niño sonríe, dientes blancos y brillantes. La sonrisa le alcanza los ojos claros y algo en el pecho de Brian se reduce hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una partícula diminuta y aprisionada, una clase de dolor que no había sentido nunca antes y que su cuerpo quisiera rechazar, pero temiera perder al mismo tiempo. Se pregunta si fue así. Si entonces, en algún momento, si fue alguna vez así. El niño coge el corazón con lentitud, casi con reverencia y Brian se da cuenta de que es aquí, es este momento, en mitad de la desolación, después de todo lo que ha visto y vivido, por todos los dioses, es esto, la cosa más bonita y la más triste que ha visto nunca.

"Gracias" susurra el niño, apretando el corazón contra la piel morena de su pecho, como si pretendiera protegerlo y por un instante parece como si perteneciera exactamente ahí, expuesto directamente sobre su cuerpo, como si de verdad un corazón pudiera tocarse y entregarse, sujetarse en las palmas de las manos. Y entonces el muchacho echa a correr de nuevo, y desaparece de su vista tan rápido como la primera vez.

ºººº

"¿Brian?"

Brian no contesta. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado sentado aquí, ni cuando ha llegado el mago. Sus pensamientos son como las piezas dispersas de un mecanismo que espera ser ensamblado. Pero su dueño no es capaz más que dejarlas estar, seguro de que todo será más fácil si nunca las toca. Si no permite que sean más que pistas diseminadas al azar, nunca una figura uniforme. Algo a lo que poder mirar y ser incapaz de ignorar entonces la forma que tiene aquello que nunca ha querido mirar de cerca.

El mago se sienta a su lado. Sus hombros entrechocan en un movimiento de vaivén y Brian contiene el impulso de dejarse caer solo un poco, permitirse reposar contra esa solidez, para ver si así el mundo entero decide descansar también un segundo y parar a esperarle.

"Lo que acabas de hacer…" empieza el mago. La voz suave, ligera, como si Brian fuese algo que hay que tener cuidado de no romper. "No—"

"No me importa si no sirve" le corta, expulsando aire caliente en el hueco que forman sus brazos. Aprieta más las rodillas contra sí. No le importa en absoluto si este corazón cuenta o no para romper el encantamiento. Que qué más da ya. Si no van a conseguirlo.

"No era eso lo que…."

Si ya no está seguro de tener derecho a conseguirlo, cuando mira a su alrededor.

"Da igual" Respira. Hondo. Despacio "Haz que vuelvan a ser como eran" dice y algunas de las piezas se colocan en su sitio en contra de su voluntad.

"¿Qué? Brian. Yo—"

"Tú tienes magia. Puedes hacer que todo esto pare"

"No—"

"Sí. Sí que puedes. Mira lo que me has hecho a mí" insiste, cerrando el puño contra el pecho "Hace falta mucho poder para hacer esto, así que cámbialos"

"Brian" susurra el mago, inclinando la cabeza para buscarle los ojos y Brian rehúye su mirada, la vista clavada en los dibujos que desaparecen ya sobre la arena "No es tan sencillo. Lo habría hecho ya si pudiera, ¿crees que no? Pero hace falta muchísimo más que eso. No se trata solo de cambiarles y ya está. No puedo hacerles pensar y sentir lo que yo quiera. Eso es lo que hacen los Ura."

"¿Y entonces qué? ¿Se quedarán así para siempre?" dice, casi gritando. Señala hacia el horizonte de arena. Los ojos le arden. "¿ _El_ se quedará así para siempre?"

El mago vuelve la mirada hacia atrás, hacia el lugar por el que ha desaparecido el niño. Hay tristeza en su rostro, y Brian quiere que pare, que toda, toda, toda esta tristeza se evapore y se desvanezca a la vez, para no tener que volver a verla nunca. Que esta sensación que lo vuelve todo gris y terrible termine para siempre. Que todo vuelva ser como era antes. O distinto. Pero no esto.

"No. He dicho que yo no puedo hacer nada. Solo. Hace falta mucho poder, es cierto, pero ese poder existe y puede unirse contra ellos"

"¿Cómo en esa estúpida leyenda tuya? ¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Qué la gente puede unirse y querer cambiar las cosas? Despierta, mago. El mundo no es cómo tú crees que es" casi grita, la rabia royéndole la lengua. "No es más que la misma historia, repetida una y otra vez. Es lo que hacen las personas. La supervivencia del más fuerte. Y terminará por tragárselo todo. Y la única forma de sobrevivir es luchar por uno mismo. Ser más fuerte que todos ellos. No dejar que—"

"Dime entonces. Si es así. Si es como tú dices" Justin se levanta, le mira desde arriba y dónde Brian esperaría encontrar ira, o desprecio, o decepción, no hay más que claridad, una claridad limpia y perfecta "Entonces dime que no te importa, Brian. Dímelo, y haz que te crea"

Brian cierra los ojos, y se cubre el rostro con las manos.

ºººº

"Espera. Espera. Así. Ya está"

Justin retira la manta hacia un lado y Brian se deja caer sobre la cama. El tacto de la tela de la almohada es suave y fresco contra su mejilla y Brian resiste el impulso de cerrar los ojos y permitirse dormir durante una vida entera. Siente el cuerpo pesado, laxo, como si el mismo gris que lo cubre todo allá fuera hubiera encontrado la forma de colársele dentro. El mago le retira el pelo hacia atrás, la palma templada sobre su frente y Brian piensa que es extraño, cómo algo tan simple puede ser tan poderoso, la forma en que su cuerpo se relaja al contacto, sintiendo que ahí, en ese punto exacto en el que sus pieles se tocan, el mundo es un lugar un poco más cálido, menos terrible.

"Descansa un poco, ¿vale?" dice Justin, los dedos enredados en los mechones, acariciando mínimamente la piel. Pero Brian no necesita descansar, lo que necesita es—

"No quería que me importara" susurra y siente que algo en su interior se rinde y abre los ojos.

El mago le mira. Azul y el color huidizo de la curva de sus pestañas. Le mira como si le importara, como tantas otras veces, pero lo que hace que esta sea distinta es que Brian ya no puede, ni huir, ni apartar la mirada. Esta vez Brian sabe que es cierto, que eso de lo que más huye ha estado siempre con él y que ya no es capaz de disfrazarlo de nada.

"¿Por qué?"

_¿Por qué?_

No llegaba la luz, parecía que nunca llegaba la luz y eso es lo que mejor recuerda. Su padre les había dejado hacía tiempo _Tres bocas son demasiadas bocas que alimentar. Ahora tiene dos problemas menos_ Es lo que contestó su madre cuando Brian ya no pudo soportarlo más e hizo la pregunta. No era tan pequeño como para no entender, cuando ella también se marchó, que ahora ella tenía también un problema menos. ¿ _Por qué?._

"Porque yo no era muy distinto a ese crío cuando ella me encontró" Brian lo siente en los huesos, como esas cosas que se quedan grabadas y no dejan nunca de estar ahí. Hay cosas que no se olvidan, aunque quieras. No se borran nunca. Recuerda la pérdida. La soledad. Recuerda la primera vez que la vio, a la Reina, el pelo rojo y los ojos esmeralda. Una sonrisa blanca, perlada de luz.

"Pero ya no, Brian. No lo eres desde hace tiempo" dice Justin, bajando la mano hasta su mejilla y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, muy serio. Pero Brian está agotado, cansado de sí mismo y de esta inmensa tristeza que engulle al mundo que les rodea, a dónde ya no llega ninguna luz.

"Hay cosas que no cambian"

"Eso es solo si no las dejas cambiar" susurra Justin, y cualquier cosa parece posible en ese momento, cerca de él, mirándole como si no hubiera magia alguna para la que no pudiera encontrar las palabras. Cambiar, ser mejor que el pasado. Tal vez Brian perdió su corazón hace ya mucho tiempo, en una habitación pequeña y oscura, esperando a alguien que nunca regresó y tal vez sea ese el verdadero conjuro, con más poder sobre él que ninguna otra cosa. Tal vez haya llegado ya el momento de romperlo.

"¿No hay quien pueda contigo, eh?" dice, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo y el mago le devuelve la sonrisa, cálida como el primer amanecer de primavera.

"Soy un mago, ¿qué esperabas? Me cuesta creer en lo imposible" Se inclina hacia él, los mechones rubios desparramados sobre su frente y Brian quiere alargar la mano y retirarlos, porque en este preciso instante, parece que cubrieran el sol.

"Este pelo tuyo crece a un ritmo vertiginoso. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

El mago entrecierra los párpados, una sonrisa suave se curva en el ángulo de sus labios. Y no es que sea guapo, piensa Brian, es otra cosa.

"Será cuestión de magia"

Magia. Sí. Eso es.

"Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado" dice Brian. La necesidad es demasiado irresistible como para ignorarla y retira finalmente los mechones, que se resisten, rebeldes entre sus dedos "¿Qué ves tú cuando me miras?"

Es un silencio tranquilo, el que espera entre los dos. Es un silencio que no tiene prisa. Se deja acariciar por el resplandor blanco que asoma en el cuarto, plata sobre la piel y líquido en los irises de la mirada de Justin. Es la luna que está de vuelta, la luna de las leyendas. Un faro que aclara el camino en las noches oscuras.

"Brian. Yo solo te veo a ti"

Un conjuro. Solo es un conjuro. Nada más. Y todo conjuro puede romperse, si conoces las palabras adecuadas.

"Tengo miedo, Justin" susurra Brian, cerrando los ojos y dejándolas ir.

"No importa. Yo estoy aquí." Justin suspira "Estoy aquí contigo"


	4. Chapter 4

La arena gris trepa sobre las espaldas de los riscos. Sisea en la subida, como un látigo agitado por debajo de la tierra y se arremolina en el borde del rompiente antes de precipitarse y repiquetear al otro lado como un puñado de llovizna arrojado con desinterés por la mano de un gigante. Brian se encoge casi por instinto, contrayendo los hombros por debajo de la capa. Encaja las manos bajo las axilas.

Otra vez se han adelantado unas horas al resto de la comitiva, incapaces, ninguno de los dos, más que de arañar algunas horas de sueño. Brian siente un impulso maniaco, algo que tira de él a pesar del agotamiento y de esa sensación de adormecimiento que ha anidado dentro de su pecho, como el hormigueo de un miembro que no termina de despertar.

Piensa en lo extraña que resulta. La continuidad. Como si hubiera días que terminaran como el fin de un capítulo y lo sensato pareciera despertar mucho después, en otro punto de la historia, dejando un espacio no escrito entre medias que tendría mucho más sentido que la realidad, como si la vida requiriese también de sus intervalos en suspenso y hubiera algo antinatural en la sucesión lógica del tiempo y en el verse obligado a retomarla a continuación.

Han salido de Rea con la llegada del alba, a tiempo de ver como el sol tomaba impulso desde el borde de la tierra y resquebrajaba el cielo como un cascarón y ahora los rayos del mediodía descienden en una columna perpendicular, el calor tan denso y sofocante que pareciera que avanzan hacia el centro de la tierra en vez de atravesarla.

Como si estuvieran pensando en lo mismo, Justin se detiene. Rebusca en el carrito hasta dar con la botella de agua y pega un trago largo y continuo. Se seca la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de tenderla hacia Brian, que cierra los ojos cuando bebe, ignorando la rabia impertinente del sol y el cansancio cuando el agua se precipita en una línea fresca por el túnel de su garganta, borrando durante unos segundos el sabor amargo de su lengua.

"Ni siquiera se ve el final" murmura el mago. Brian deja de beber y su mirada se posa en el Justin. Tiene los labios cortados y una línea fina y roja en el interior de los ojos, como pintura contra las líneas de las pestañas. Parece repentinamente desmoralizado por lo inalcanzable del final del desierto, como si la sola idea le mermara las fuerzas y a Brian se le ocurre por primera vez en todo este tiempo que sin importar lo que haya podido pensar de él, Justin ha hecho exactamente el mismo viaje que Brian, andado los mismos pasos, soportado y temido las mismas cosas y ahora contempla la línea imaginaria del horizonte con la misma desesperanza larvada, el deseo de que todo esto termine y por fin puedan descansar.

"Venga, seguro que está a la vuelta de esa esquina" dice, guiñándole un ojo, consiguiendo que se le escape una carcajada rápida y que cuando se ponen en marcha otra vez, la sonrisa le dure todavía en los labios como si no tuviera prisa por quitársela.

"No lo sé, Brian. No sé. De los dos tú eres el que peor sentido de la orientación tiene"

"Como ha quedado bien demostrado"

El mago le dedica una mirada de suficiencia.

"Como ha quedado bien demostrado, por supuesto"

Cuando Brian despertó esa madrugada, las mantas estaban hechas un lío sobre su cuerpo, una geografía en miniatura de cordilleras y valles y accidentes imposibles y cuando se estiró sobre el colchón, buscando los restos de sueño escondidos en el calor de debajo, lo que encontró fue una clase de calor distinto, atrapado como una burbuja de aire y la forma de un cuerpo aún impresa sobre las sábanas. No puede dejar de preguntarse qué habría visto si se hubiera despertado un poco antes ni que es lo que tal vez no hubiera podido evitar hacer entonces.

Avanzan pesadamente durante el resto del día. En algún momento el sol decide que es hora de retirarse sin decirles adiós, pero antes de que se extingan los últimos parpadeos de claridad tienen tiempo de encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, el principio inacabado de un túnel bajo un saliente rocoso, que se estira sobre sus cabezas como una ola en mitad de la ascensión.

El frío se instala en el desierto como si relevase al calor y contra el telón transparente del cielo que se apaga parece como si las inmensas moles de caliza fueran en realidad la sombra de criaturas gigantescas, una selva congelada en mitad del tiempo, quizás dormida y Brian se resiste todo lo que puede a sentirse pequeño, diminuto a los pies de sus cuerpos de piedra. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo, para cuando aparecen las primeras estrellas tiene la sensación que durante todo ese rato ha estado conteniendo el aliento para no despertarlas.

"Tenía la vana esperanza de que llegaríamos antes del anochecer" murmura, sin poder detenerse antes de que se le escape en voz alta.

Justin se sienta en el suelo como un indio, el saco de provisiones zarandeándose en su mano derecha.

"Y yo, supongo. Pero mira el lado bueno. ¿Qué puede haber peor que pasar la noche en mitad de un desierto inmenso, congelándote el culo y sin tener ni idea de lo que pueda acechar ahí?"

Brian frunce el ceño, apartando con el pie unas piedrecitas de aspecto filoso antes de sentarse con un gruñido a su lado.

"¿Nada?"

"Pues eso"

Tiene que reírse muy a su pesar y la risa se superpone al gruñido de su estómago, que ahora que ha tomado conciencia de la posibilidad cercana de la comida no parece dispuesto a dejarse ignorar.

"Tienes razón. Es todo un alivio"

Para decepción del estómago de Brian el mago no reparte inmediatamente la comida. En cambio, lo que hace es volverse de un lado a otro, capturando algunas piedras más o menos grandes que va ordenado en un círculo frente a sí. Brian le observa en silencio, aportando un par de piezas cercanas, y cuando el circulo termina de cerrarse Justin se inclina sobre él como le ha visto hacer tantas veces, las palmas de las manos ahuecadas la una contra la otra como si contuvieran algo valioso y frágil y cuando sopla en el espacio una llama se prende en el interior del círculo con un chisporroteo.

"Comida. ¡Por lo que más quieras!"

"Va. Ya va. No seas impaciente." Justin sigue soplando para aumentar el fuego, que crece hasta que su parpadeo ilumina las esquinas y se refleja en ondulaciones contra el techo del túnel "Antes toca no congelarse. Y evitar que te coman"

"Me da igual que tengas razón" Bufa Brian, aunque sin verdadera fuerza, tratando de buscar postura contra la pared irregular "No pienso dártela"

"Toma" Justin pone los ojos en blanco pero agarra el saco y lo suelta entre los dos, avisándole de que _Pero tampoco te pases, hay que racionarlas_ aunque Brian se come dos rajas de carne en salazón antes de acordarse repentinamente de lo que le ha dicho y dar cuenta del pedazo de queso templado al fuego con algo más de moderación.

Si la cercanía de la noche anterior se le hace extraña, esto lo es aún más, de alguna manera. Hablar como si nada. Seguir como si nada. Aunque no es exactamente así, en realidad. Son pequeños detalles: Un roce leve. La tonalidad de una palabra. Miradas que se alargan como una nota sostenida. Es como si mantuvieran dos conversaciones a la vez, una en la superficie y la otra sumergida bajo sus aguas, en un lenguaje completamente nuevo y misterioso. Sea cual sea el mecanismo interno de Brian que se encarga de calificar estas cosas no parece estar seguro, pero en realidad tampoco importa por el momento, Brian puede esperar hasta que lo entienda. Por el momento, es suficiente con saber lo que ahora sabe: que cuando Justin dice que está ahí, Brian le cree.

Así que hablan como si nada y siguen como si nada y Brian supone que esta es la manera en que las personas compensan por ese espacio en blanco que debería estar pero no está. Un espejismo de normalidad porque esa es la única manera de seguir adelante, mientras esa otra conversación se mantiene en un plano distinto. Y aunque la idea no es aún una idea completa, sino solo una pequeña porción de las piezas encajadas donde piensa que pueden encajar, cree que tal vez (es posible) no sea tan malo cambiar después de todo, mirar a su alrededor y por una vez, a partir de ahora, no apartar la mirada.

"Eh. Estás en otro mundo" el mago le da un golpecito suave en el hombro y Brian sonríe un poco. Habrá mucho en que pensar cuando regrese. Mucho, mucho en que pensar.

"Solo un poco. Ya estoy aquí"

El mago le mira un instante, los labios cerrados en una sonrisa. Le mira y a Brian le parece que esté buscando algo solo que no, no es exactamente eso y Brian querría preguntarle pero algo le dice que no debería, como si este momento, con Justin mirándole así, fuera algo sobre lo que hay que pasar de puntillas, con el aliento contenido y la esperanza atrapada en el pecho de que si se queda así, muy quieto, pueda hacer que dure.

Y dura, aunque solo un poco más, hasta que el mago abre los primeros botones de su túnica y entrega a Brian algo envuelto en un papelito.

"Eso está bien. Porque quería darte esto"

Brian mira el paquete pequeño y rectangular. Tiene casi el tamaño exacto de su palma, el envoltorio ceñido con un cordel fino y marrón. Se queda mirándolo como si fuera a desenvolverse solo, sin saber muy bien que hacer o qué decir, pero Justin se le adelanta:

"No lo abras ahora. Es para después. Para cuando vuelvas a casa"

"Yo. No—" empieza Brian, buscando las palabras. Están en algún lugar ahí adentro, solo que no tienen forma y Brian titubea, apretando los labios en un intento enrevesado de hacerlas salir. Cuando no las encuentra, se decide por la segunda mejor opción que tiene "Yo. No…" Repite y Justin ríe, brillante, bajando la cabeza y llevándose la sonrisa consigo aunque es todo lo contrario a lo que Brian podría querer.

"No es nada. Solo algo que he estado haciendo desde que— Ya sabes. Tiene… tiene demasiado de ti para que lo tenga yo solo. Y de alguna manera, es tuyo también. Así que"

"Así que…"

"Sí"

No debería ser así. Hay veces en que puedes leer un momento y saber que la oportunidad es esa y cuando pase, no habrá otra igual. Y Brian sabe lo que quiere decir, solo que no hay manera de poder decirlo. Sería como tratar de explicar el agua o el viento. No puede hacerse. Es por eso que la magia es tan compleja, porque a veces no hay palabras, se quedan cortas o flacas o no alcanzan. Y lo importante no es que Justin le haya hecho un regalo, o agradecerlo. Lo importante es que no tiene por qué, y Brian no lo merece. Y aun así, ahí está, un peso minúsculo sobre su mano, inabarcable a la vez. Y sin saber tan siquiera lo que es significa tanto, y de una manera tan inmensa, que solo puede haber una forma.

Así que Brian hace lo único que jamás hubiera esperado de sí mismo. Lo único que encierra el significado de todo lo que podría querer decir.

Se inclina y deposita un beso sobre la mejilla del mago.

Cuando se aparta, Justin le mira como si las palabras del universo entero estuvieran contenidas en sus ojos y Brian cree que sí, que por una vez ha sido capaz de darse cuenta de cuando un momento es importante. Y que por una vez también, ha sido capaz de no dejarlo pasar.

ºººº

Se levantan con el sol y reanudan el camino.

A su paso, las altísimas elevaciones de roca estratificada se estiran hacia el cielo como una congregación de templos de una civilización ya desaparecida, como si buscaran ensancharse y crecer hasta lo alto, reclamando la mirada de los dioses a los que fueron consagradas una vez.

El camino da vueltas y revueltas y varias veces se ven obligados a detenerse para buscar un punto de referencia en el mapa, una pista de que caminan en la dirección correcta, como si ambos albergaran el temor de que la misma tierra les estuviese tendiendo una trampa, equivocando sus pasos para atraerles al interior de un laberinto de paredes marchitas.

"No deberíamos habernos separado del resto. Hay que ser idiotas. Esa gente ha estado siguiendo la misma ruta durante años. Conocen el camino que hay que seguir. Ya deberíamos haber llegado"

Parte de la voz de Justin queda atrapada por la tela del pañuelo con el que se cubre la boca para protegerse de la ventisca y lo que Brian escucha es una tonalidad rebajada a la mitad. Casi parece apropiado y se le ocurre que tal vez no sea solo su voz, sino ellos al completo los están siendo destilados despacio y a medida que avanzan parte de sí mismos quedase retenida en un poso.

Son los Ura. Sabe que son los Ura. Cada vez están más cerca de ellos.

"Tal vez deberíamos retroceder hasta dar con la calzada" Justin retira el pañuelo y la idea se difumina pero solo un poco, demasiado presente en el paraje gris, en la forma en que la cara del mago parece iluminada por una luz de segunda mano.

Brian se apoya en una roca y trata de aspirar el aire denso que no termina de rellenar sus pulmones. Siente el cuerpo rígido y contracturado. El dolor es como una presencia completa, un cuerpo superpuesto a su cuerpo y a veces solo es capaz de sentir eso y nada más. _Si seguimos aquí mucho tiempo._ Brian se ve a sí mismo sentado en esa roca, su propio color rebajado, la mirada extraviada de los que han perdido el rumbo, y se da cuenta de que el miedo por recuperar su corazón ha hecho sitio para un nuevo tipo de miedo: el de quedar reducido a una versión emborronada de lo que era, una forma distinta de desaparecer hasta que no quede nada reconocible y otra vez más acaricia la posibilidad de regresar, no solo hasta en busca del resto de la comitiva, sino todo el camino de vuelta, para que al menos así, si ha de desaparecer, pueda hacerlo aun siendo el Brian Kinney que reconoce.

"No podemos—" empieza y traga saliva en la garganta seca, mirándose las manos como si la respuesta a esa pregunta estuviera escrita ahí, en los renglones retorcidos de las líneas "Ni un solo paso atrás"

No puede darlo. Eso es lo que quiere decir. Si lo hace, nunca desandará sus pasos. Aunque Brian sospecha que no tendría fuerza de todos modos, la influencia de los Ura tirando de él a cada paso, impidiendo que se aleje, como hizo con el lobo negro de Motaror. Piensa en el esfuerzo terrible que tiene que haber costado a las gentes de las tierras grises levantarse cada mañana y solo avanzar, aferrándose a los restos de su voluntad, como si a fuerza de continuar, cada uno de ellos presentara su pequeña batalla privada, luchando hasta el momento en que la pierdan del todo. No sabe si servirá de algo, ni que es lo que encontrarán más allá del desierto; si existe aún la posibilidad de romper el encantamiento, aun cuando logren alcanzar la última de las ciudades. Solo sabe que no puede rendirse. Aún no.

Lo único que sabe, es que debe terminar la ruta de las ferias del verano.

Justin parece entenderlo, no obstante. Posa una mano en su hombro, un tirón leve, instando a Brian continuar.

"Sigamos entonces" dice, pero de la misma manera, escondido entre la forma de las palabras, lo que a Brian le parece que escucha es _Estoy aquí contigo, Brian. Estoy aquí._

Un poco más. Solo un poco más.

ºººº

El paisaje se desmorona a cada paso que dan.

Es como asistir a una versión terrible y vertiginosa del paso del tiempo. La piedra gris y porosa se diluye. La arena se desprende con el viento como las hojas de un libro viejo, tan viejo que se desintegrara al tocarlo, migaja a migaja, deshaciéndose en cenizas al tacto de la mano.

Al final de la segunda tarde la cordillera ha desaparecido por completo y lo que les rodea ahora es el verdadero desierto, estirándose a lo largo y a lo ancho del infinito, adornado de vez en cuando por formaciones de piedra compacta, de tallos estrechos que ascienden hasta desenvolverse como flores, como si la naturaleza misma se resistiera a su extinción y floreciera exultante y maravillosa en un último acto de rebeldía.

Ya no les queda duda de que se han equivocado de camino. A pesar de eso, continúan avanzando casi sin detenerse, el sol como única brújula. A sus espaldas, los pasos impresos en la arena se pierden de vista, un espinazo irregular que parece partir la tierra en dos mitades, la columna vertebral de una bestia extinta.

Cada paso es más pesado que el siguiente. El dolor se ha invertido poco a poco hasta convertirse en una presencia sorda, aplanada, y lo que Brian siente ahora es vacío. Un vacío inmenso que le desborda y le diluye, como si su cuerpo no fuera más que una extensión del vacío del propio desierto. Porque no hay nada. Nada excepto arena y arena gris, el horizonte visto a través del ojo de un pez, el calor rezumando de la tierra como corrientes de mercurio.

El viento que aletea en sus oídos, que le susurra, como el batir delicado de las alas de una mariposa.

_Tenía razón, Brian. Ella tenía razón._

Las alas le llevan lejos. Un espejismo de realidades superpuestas.

Ve a su madre. Su verdadera madre y siente el peso de su mirada condenada cuando le mira por última vez. _No te muevas de aquí. Regresaré pronto. Espérame_.

No llegaba ninguna luz.

Ve a la Reina. El pelo de fuego agitado entre los dedos de la brisa del verano. La sonrisa en sus labios cuando le tendió la mano, dándole aquello que Brian nunca le llegó a pedir.

_Pero lo vio en tus ojos. Tuvo que verlo en tus ojos. Porque cumplió la promesa que nunca le pediste que hiciera. Igual que si hubiese llegado a oírla._

Ve a Mike, asomado a la ventana más alta de la torre. Recuerda subirse al borde como en un sueño y a Mickey con él, siempre a su lado, sin dudarlo jamás un instante.

" _Ven, sube, desde aquí se puede ver el mundo entero. Ven Mickey, volemos_ "

Ve ojos azules y el dorado del sol. Dedos suaves en su mejilla. El tacto de un beso.

Todo es nada y nada es todo. Una visión interminable. La certeza súbita de que ya no existe un fin que puedan alcanzar más allá de la vasta destrucción de los Ura.

_Llévame. Llévame contigo. No me dejes solo. No me dejes aquí_

Cae de rodillas.

"¿Brian? ¿Brian que pasa?"

Tiene la noción lejana de que Justin se arrodilla a su lado, pero es como si el silencio taponase sus oídos y lo que escucha llegara a través de una espesa muralla de cristal _. Así que es así_ piensa _Es así como ocurre. Es así como termina._ Esto es contra lo que debería haber luchado y no lo hizo. Solo desearía haberles visto una última vez. A su familia. Decirles todo aquello que ha mantenido velado en su interior durante años. Decirle a Justin que— que…

_Eres un idiota, Brian Kinney. Un idiota. Eso es lo que eres de verdad_

"Brian. Brian. Mírame. Escúchame. ¡Brian!" Justin tira de él. Intenta levantarle pero vuelven a caer los dos y Brian siente el dolor distante en sus rodillas, el roce viscoso de la arena entre sus dedos. El mago le obliga a levantar la cabeza. A mirarle. Las manos sobre sus oídos, como si en contra de toda lógica tratara de bloquearle la entrada al silencio.

"No puedo más" Dice. Lejano. Cada vez más lejos "Ya no puedo"

"¿Qué dices—? Brian. Escucha. Es el desierto. No es más que el desierto. Estás bien. En un momento estarás bien"

El cuerpo que intenta levantar es plomo y Brian pesa mil toneladas. _No es el desierto. No es el desierto._ Los Ura han entrado y Brian no tiene nada con lo que luchar contra ellos. No tiene voluntad. Ni esperanza. Ya no tiene esperanza. _No se puede vivir sin corazón._ Pesa. Pesa tanto. Piedras rodeando su cuerpo, arrastrándole hacia el fondo. Es como si durante el camino el corazón que no tiene se hubiera dividido en cien partes. Cien partes exactas. Pesadas cada una y las hubiera arrastrado a lo largo de todo este desierto y al final, ahora, la carga es demasiado pesada.

"Tienes corazón. Sí que tienes corazón. Por favor. Brian. Mírame."

Le mira y lo que ve es líquido e inmaterial. Nota calor sobre las mejillas y sabe que son lágrimas. Lágrimas también en los ojos del mago y Brian quisiera levantarse, quisiera no dejarle solo. No es justo que le deje solo. No quiere. Solo que—

"Vete. Todavía—puedes regresar. Ve"

"¡No!" Ya no son solo las lágrimas. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Tira de Brian, intenta arrastrarle. Pero Brian pesa demasiado. Sabe que pesa demasiado. "No pienso irme sin ti. Ya estamos cerca, Brian. Tenemos que seguir. Salir de aquí. No queda nada. Un poco más y estaremos. Por favor. Por favor. Vamos. _Por favor_ "

"Ya no hay a dónde ir. Ya no hay nada más adelante. Es imposible. Siempre ha sido imposible" respira, porque por fin ha dado con las palabras que tanto le ha costado encontrar "Gracias por no dejarme solo"

Y ahí está, el verdadero miedo de su corazón, abierto hacia el cielo como los pétalos de las flores de piedra. La última rebeldía, no contra su madre, la real y la que siempre ha sido la verdadera. No contra su padre. O los Ura. No contra el mundo. Contra Brian Kinney, contra el temor que le ha mantenido ciego durante años.

Las palabras que rompen su propia maldición.

El mago se deja caer a su lado. Sollozando. Murmura incoherencias. _Perdóname_ dice _Nunca debería haberte hecho esto. Es culpa mía. Nunca pensé que—. Brian_ Pero Brian no le escucha. Tiene la cabeza enterrada en las manos y cubren el sol. Cubren todo el sol y Brian quiere verlo. Aunque sea solo una última vez. Tiene que verlo.

Pero antes de que Brian pueda moverse, antes de que pueda alargar la mano y mirar, un sonido se quiebra en el cielo.

Es un ulular largo y gutural. Una nota que empieza grave y sube y sube y el sonido se ensanchan y reverbera. La llamada de un gigante.

Es el cuerno de batalla de Babilonia.

"Brian"

Justin separa las manos, pero no le mira a él. Sus ojos están fijos en la lejanía, muy quieto, todo el cuerpo en tensión, esperando que el sonido se repita. Y lo hace, estalla de nuevo en mitad del cielo sin nubes y entonces Justin si le está mirando a él y Brian siente por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo algo que creía enterrado, un recuerdo ligado a las palabras de una promesa y la esperanza inunda por completo el silencio, aligera el peso cargándolo sobre su espalda.

Esta vez, cuando el mago tira para ponerle en pie, Brian logra levantarse.

"Detrás de esa duna. Vamos"

Ascienden como pueden. El mago rodeándole la cintura y el brazo de Brian apoyado sobre sus hombros. Los pies se les hunden en la arena. Pero suben, cada vez más ceca del vértice, casi arrastrándose los últimos metros, hasta que, finalmente, lo ven.

El inmenso armazón del ejército destella al otro lado. La superficie de espejo de las armaduras parece captar el sol, refractando saetas de luz en todas direcciones. Altos se muestran los estandartes. El verde de Ylomor. El azul pálido de Novenia. Púrpura en el árbol cubierto de luciérnagas de Ora Sena. Y destacando sobre todos ellos el tejido madreperla del estandarte de Babilonia, el hilo de oro entretejido en los tejados de sus torres y la corona de bismuto de la casa real.

" _Mike"_

Brian se arrastra hasta el borde de la duna. Su hermano está ahí, con todo su ejército desplegado frete a las fronteras de Novenia y Brian a punto está de echar a correr hacia él cuando Justin le detiene agarrándole de la ropa.

"Brian. Ahí. Mira."

Una nube se acerca por el Oeste, envuelta en oscuridad. Su densidad parece rozar el suelo como las garras de un tornado, arañando hasta prenderse de la tierra. Pero hay otra oscuridad más abajo. Una oscuridad más corpórea, de sustancia compacta y perversamente real y Brian distingue el polvo azotado por los cascos de los caballos, el gris marchito del metal. Es el ejército de los Ura, que carga contra su hermano como una bestia con la boca abierta, la tormenta restallando como colmillos en sus fauces.

Brian mira a Justin, y en sus ojos ve la misma decisión suicida, la misma consciencia repentina de que lo que está a punto de ocurrir en esta guerra marcará el todo y el nada.

"Tenemos que llegar hasta él"

"Vamos"

Se deslizan por el arco de la duna.

El ejército está a casi un kilómetro de distancia, a su izquierda. Intentan correr tan rápido como pueden. Justin trastabilla y está a punto de caer al suelo, pero Brian le sujeta a tiempo y siguen corriendo así, tirando el uno del otro. El carrito rueda penosamente tras ellos y Brian escucha como las ruedas se atascan y forcejean para salir. Los Ura están cada vez más cerca. El cielo se derrumba sobre ellos, como si la mismísima bóveda celeste se plegara para tocar el suelo. En la distancia, las banderas de los Reinos sisean y parecen partirse con el soplo de la tormenta. Le llega el sonido de las espadas al rozar el cuero de sus vainas, la vibración de miles de hojas de acero al empuñarse para la batalla.

El cuerno suena otra vez, como el aullido final de un dragón que se prepara para la carga. Y después el silencio, y entonces:

Se escucha el silbido de las flechas que agujerean el aire y antes de darse cuenta Brian está lanzándose sobre Justin y tirándoles a ambos al suelo. Las puntas rebotan contra los escudos y se escuchan gritos y órdenes de maniobra. El ejército de su hermano. Su ejército. Responde con un estallido de magia. Las bolas de fuego rugen como meteoritos y Brian levanta la cabeza para ver a los magos que se sitúan en primera línea. Un golpe, opaco y seco, golpea la tierra como un martillo descargado desde el cielo y una pared de arena se encabrita y embiste contra la marea de fuego. Las partículas chisporrotean en el aire, estrellas diminutas y extintas en cuestión de segundos y entonces Brian escucha la canción, el conjuro de los magos. El suelo tiembla con el rumor de la llamada. _Despierta_ dicen _Despierta_.

"¡Tenemos que llegar antes!" grita Justin "¡O nos pillarán justo en el medio!"

Corren.

El suelo se fractura bajo sus pies como si los magos estuvieran retirando una a una las costuras que mantienen unido el tapiz de la tierra. El calor brota desde las grietas, levantando vaharadas de polvo que se les meten en los ojos. Siente que las piernas le fallan pero sigue corriendo. La tierra se yergue frente a los magos, las manos alzadas al unísono, como posadas sobre una pared invisible y la tierra sube y sube, raíces calcáreas brotando desde sus entrañas, construyendo un muro que soporte la primera carga. La horda de los Ura está ya tan cerca que Brian puede olerlos. Ocre y podredumbre, un olor decadente, como la muerte conservada en un frasco.

Brian tropieza y cae al suelo. Justin se detiene para ayudarle y lo siguiente que Brian escucha en el ronquido de un animal, siente la sombra que se cierne sobre ellos, un jadeo incandescente en su cuello.

Los cascos levantan un anillo de polvo cuando se entierran en la arena, un palmo de su cabeza. La piel descarnada rezuma una sustancia oscura y viscosa. El animal trata de aplastarle de nuevo pero Brian rueda por el suelo un par de metros hasta quedar tendido de espaldas y entonces, por primera vez, puede verlo de verdad.

El Ura se yergue sobre el lomo de su bestia de ojos ciegos. La piel nervuda se parte en fisuras por todo el cuerpo, el metal de la armadura encajado en las aberturas como un parásito anidado en los labios de una herida. Carne y hierro forjados el uno en el otro, soldados por la misma sustancia ácida que se desliza por las patas del animal y que arde y sisea al tocar la tierra, como brea escupida desde el mismo infierno. Solo el rostro del Ura permanece al descubierto y cuando la mirada de Brian lo alcanza lo que ve es Nada. Ceguera. Dar la vuelta a la piel de la oscuridad. Borrado. Nada.

"¡No le mires a los ojos!"

Justin le empuja y Brian se golpea de bruces contra el suelo. Tose. Escupe un acceso de bilis amarga. Lo ha visto. Ha visto lo que pasará si vencen. Eso en lo que los Ura les convertirán. No tiene tiempo de pensar nada más porque Justin ya está tirando de él. Escucha el silbido de una hoja y cuando se pone en pie la montura del ser está alzándose sobre las patas traseras. El Ura hace girar su arma, una barra de acero lisa que se afila y se curva en ambos extremos, dos cuchillas gemelas con aletas alineadas en los planos, diseñadas para desgarrar la carne al salir.

Echan a correr al tiempo que escuchan el terrible bramido del animal, que golpea el suelo con los cascos en una amenaza, como una alimaña deleitándose en el pánico de su presa y carga entonces, resollando espumarajos negros por las quijadas, uno de los filos de la doble alabarda del Ura preparado para ensartarles.

A ambos lados del Ura aparecen dos jinetes más, desplazándose en un arco con la intención de bloquearles los flancos. Justin grita algo, pero Brian no puede entender sus palabras. El primer jinete pasa a su lado y la hoja le abre una herida por encima de la cadera. El segundo dirige un tajazo a las piernas de Justin, que cae al suelo, la sangre empapándole el muslo, extendiéndose como tinta derramada sobre la arena. Brian se arrastra para llegar a su lado y aprieta una mano sobre la herida del mago, ejerciendo presión sobre la sangre que se escapa. Alza la vista en busca de los Ura pero lo que ve más allá le deja sin aliento. El carrito medio olvidado que traqueteaba tras sus pasos yace caído, hundido hasta casi la mitad en una de las grietas que se han abierto en el suelo. No está lejos. Solo a unos metros de distancia. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve como los Ura hacen virar a sus monturas, visones terribles en mitad del terror de ese mundo que se agrieta y que tiembla, preparados para atacarles de nuevo.

Hay momentos, momentos breves y que raras veces vislumbramos, en que somos conscientes del giro que puede obrarse en nuestros destinos. El Ura en cuyo rostro Brian ha visto el vacío está cada vez más cerca, y sus dos compañeros se acercan por ambos lados. Hay una fisura en su ataque, una fisura pequeña y arriesgada que Brian podría aprovechar. Correr en dirección al carrito y salvar la última posibilidad que le queda de recuperar su corazón. Justin respira con dificultad a su lado, la mano apoyada en su hombro y en ese momento, Brian es consciente de todo, de lo que podrá perder y de lo que podrá ganar. Es una elección tan pequeña. Diminuta. El aleteo de un párpado. _¿Qué quieres ser, Brian? ¿Quién quieres ser, durante lo que te queda de vida?_. Aprieta la mano de Justin, y el hombre que ha elegido ser, espera.

La cuchilla del primer Ura describe una curva en su carrera y la armadura alojada en la línea de su clavícula borbotea sangre con el movimiento. Brian piensa en que ni siquiera pueden sentir dolor, solo ese impulso, el de engullirlo todo hacia el pozo de su vacío, arrasar el mundo entero hasta que no quede nada más que lo que ha visto en esos ojos, arrebatarle su derecho a existir.

Y Brian no piensa dejarse matar sin luchar por impedirlo.

Se pone en pie y se lanza contra la tripa de la bestia.

El animal casi no resiente el impacto, pero consigue desequilibrar al Ura, que trata de golpearle con el cuerpo del arma. Brian cierra las manos entorno al cilindro y tira, intentando hacerle caer al suelo, pero la criatura le asesta un puñetazo en el cráneo con su mano recubierta de metal. La vista de Brian se nubla. Pierde el asidero del arma. Escucha el grito de Justin. Por encima del hombro ve otro jinete avanzar en dirección al mago, la alabarda perpendicular al cuerpo, dispuesto a aprovechar el impulso para partirle por la mitad. Trata de correr hacia él pero una mano le sujeta por el pelo. Estira hacia atrás. No es capaz de cerrar los ojos antes de hundirse de nuevo en el abismo de la mirada del Ura. La nada le absorbe, pero Brian forcejea. Nota la primera dentellada del miedo, como lava vertida en el interior de su pecho y entonces, escucha un gañido rapaz, el rechinar de unas garras sobre el hierro.

Lo último que ve, cuando se suelta la presa sobre su cabeza, es la punta de acero sobresalir del pecho del Ura, una columna de luz verde y el atisbo de una pluma perdida, descendiendo en espiral desde los cielos como los restos extraviados de algún milagro.

ºººº

La sustancia del sueño es espesa y pegajosa como la miel. Brian sabe que debe despertar, pero la parte de su conciencia que echa un vistazo más allá percibe el ardor en los párpados, el dolor punzante en las articulaciones tensadas más allá de la capacidad de sus músculos y se entretiene unos segundos acariciando la idea de no despertar, ignorar la voz que le llama desde el otro lado y descansar hasta que todo se apague. Pero la voz es insistente, le llama por su nombre y tras un último intento de resistencia fallida su mente empieza a deslizarse por la densidad de la masa, siguiendo el hilo intangible atado al otro extremo de la realidad.

Tarda aún un poco más en abrir los ojos y cuando finalmente lo hace el verdadero dolor le atraviesa en un latigazo. Jadea. Ve desenfocado. Percibe un movimiento a su izquierda. Los cierra de nuevo.

"Está despierto"

"¿Majestad? ¿Podéis oírme? Espabilaos de una vez. Nos han cogido prisioneros. Van a matarnos. Y no tenemos tiempo"

La voz. A Brian le suena esa voz. Deja escapar un gruñido frustrado.

"Estás agobiándolo"

"Bah. Toda la vida ha costado un triunfo levantarle. No es nada nuevo."

"Acaban de darle una paliza. No te sobraría un poco de tacto"

La segunda voz suena enfadada. Un tono firme y autoritario que Brian ha aprendido a reconocer.

Justin.

"Oye. También me la han dado a mí. Y ya los has oído. Más vale que nos demos prisa"

Un suspiro. El susurro apagado de tela que se agita.

"Brian. Necesitamos que te despiertes. Escúchame. Abre los ojos"

Con los pocos restos de voluntad que es capaz de reunir, Brian le hace caso.

Justin está atado de espaldas a un poste elevado ensartado en la tierra, en mitad de un espacio cerrado y piramidal. De su frente brota una larga línea de sangre reseca y tiene el pelo sudado y retirado hacia atrás. La pierna herida está anudada en una venda rápida e imprecisa y es evidente por el tensión contenida en su rostro que le supone un esfuerzo tremendo mantenerse de pie. Brian asiente despacio y el mago le devuelve el asentimiento.

"Perfecto. Ahora pensemos en la forma de salir de aquí"

Brian se vuelve hacia la izquierda, hacia la voz que no entiende cómo ha tardado tanto en reconocer.

"¿Hon? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo—"

El consejero real alza una ceja. Hay algo extraño en sus facciones. Una cualidad sutil y afilada que hace a Brian entrecierre los ojos, tratando de decidir qué es exactamente lo que resulta tan distinto.

"¿Pio?"

"Venga ya. ¿Tú? ¿Eras tú?"

"Cortesía de tu adorada madre y del mago aquí presente. Aún me siento como si acabaran de arrancarme todas las plumas"

Su voz suena más nasal y aguda, pero rebosante del acento melódico de Hon y Brian recuerda la mirada disgustada de la gaviota, el brillo de inteligencia esa mañana, la primera vez que la vio, mientras Brian vendía sus corazones.

_Los corazones._

"El carrito" murmura volviéndose hacia Justin "Está…"

El mago le sostiene la mirada, abatido. Pero hay algo más, algo que Brian atisba en la forma en que parece que hacerlo le costase un esfuerzo enorme, como si tuviera que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no retirarla.

"Por todos los dioses. Olvídate del carrito" farfulla Hon con fastidio "Nunca te ha hecho falta para nada. Tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar"

La mirada de Justin salta de la suya hacia el consejero y esa sensación de hace solo un segundo se intensifica. A su cabeza regresan las palabras del mago, aquella mañana a orillas del mar _"Tú hazme caso, ¿quieres?"_ _,_ el tono grabado en su memoria, como una pieza huérfana de algo que no podía ni empezar a imaginar. Pero ahora… Ahora…

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunta sin apartar los ojos de Justin. Algo en el mago se desmorona de repente, desintegrándose como los templos de arena del desierto y Brian puede leer en su rostro más claro que nunca. Vergüenza. Dolor. Arrepentimiento. Y algo más profundo, como una herida interna que se abriera paso desde dentro hasta brotar en la profundad de sus ojos. Y Brian no puede creerlo. No puede creer que después de todo— después de haber perdido su confianza y vuelto a recuperarla, después de todo lo que han pasado juntos.

_Tienes corazón. Sí que tienes corazón._

"Nunca has dejado de mentirme"

El mago agacha la cabeza. Fuera, se escucha el estruendo de la tormenta, rugiendo más cerca cada vez.

"Insisto en que deberíamos…"

"Siempre has tenido corazón. Nunca te lo he quitado" dice Justin y entonces murmura una única palabra _"_ _Astareth_ _"_

La tonalidad sérrea empapa su lengua. La palabra se suspende en el aire, como si el espacio moldeara sus formas y Brian siente que le acaricia, como las ondas más lejanas en un estanque.

Y entonces todo parece quedarse muy quieto.

Y por debajo de las capas de piel y hueso, siente el primer latido de un corazón.

_Todo este tiempo. Desde el principio._

_"_ _Haz. Mir_ _"_

Una de las telas de la tienda se hace a un lado. Brian escucha el No estrangulado de Hon cuando los Ura penetran en el interior.

Al menos diez criaturas les rodean. Empiezan a deshacer sus ataduras. Las armas apuntando a sus gargantas.

"¿Qué hacen?"

"¡Es lo que intentaba decirte! ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?"

"¡Hon!" la punta de una alabarda se acerca a su garganta, obligándole a echar el cuello hacia atrás, bajar los párpados para no mirar los ojos de la criatura.

"Van a matarnos. Saben quién eres. Están perdiendo la frontera y ahora van a matarnos"

El Ura que sostiene la alabarda

_"_ _Nurin. Naz-da. Ba-sun et Nurin. Nurin lo-te_ _""_

_"_ Muerte. Victoria. Darán muerte a un príncipe de Babilonia. Para matar al otro" traduce Hon. La voz le tiembla al hablar y por primera vez Brian se da cuenta de lo asustado que está el consejero.

Su hermano. Su hermano está ganando. La tormenta se acerca. Son los Ura, que retroceden. Pero Mike no cederá. No importa lo que le pase a Brian. Mike seguirá luchando.

"Dile que al final del día no seré el único que haya muerto. Nos encontraremos entonces" sonríe para acompañar su amenaza y a través de sus pestañas ve asomar por primera vez los dientes del Ura, podridos y afilados. Pero Brian no le tiene miedo.

Terminan de desatarles, a excepción de las manos, y les llevan fuera. Ni siquiera la amenaza de desgarrarle el pescuezo consigue acallar a Hon, que sigue lanzando improperios. Contra las criaturas, contra Brian, contra todo lo habido y por haber. A su derecha, Justin se deja empujar, aunque Brian percibe cierto movimiento milimétrico en sus brazos, una línea tensa de concentración asentada en su mandíbula. El corazón de Brian late insistente, las pulsaciones se amontonan como tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero la presencia se le antoja extraña, ajena. Le ha mentido, todo este tiempo. Nunca ha sido verdad. Todo lo que ha tenido que hacer. Todo lo que ha sufrido. Por una mentira. Por un corazón que había estado con él desde el principio. Pero no es capaz de sentir odio, ni rabia, como si este corazón con el que debería sentir estuviese más lejos que nunca, apagado e inútil y lo que ahora palpita en el pecho de Brian no fuera más que la carcasa de un órgano vacío.

Les guían en zigzag a través del campamento. El lugar no tiene nada que ver con lo que Brian esperaría de un asentamiento militar, carente del desorden, del testimonio extinto de las hogueras nocturnas, la suciedad y lo que deberían ser los signos de millares de hombres hacinados y obligados a coexistir en un espacio tan inmenso y a la vez tan reducido. Todo es inconcebiblemente neutral y aséptico y a Brian le resulta imposible imaginar el lugar solo unas horas antes, ocupado por el ejército al completo, rebosante de estos seres que son como conchas vacías. Si hablarán, o comerán o dormirán o si simplemente ocuparán su puesto y se mantendrán estáticos, como estatuas de piedra esperando ser despertadas para continuar con su conquista.

Pasan por delante de una forja improvisada. Una criatura alta y fibrosa introduce en las brasas un trozo de metal achaflanado. La pieza pasa del violeta al rojo, dando la impresión de diluirse, el color de las lenguas de lava en el interior de un volcán. Brian se fija en la piel que asoma dónde queda al descubierto la mitad de su antebrazo. Hay algo ahí, una marca oscura y emborronada que semeja a la tinta dispersa, y Brian recuerda el tatuaje de la mujer de Lotar, el intrincado patrón de trazos como caracolas y se le ocurre entonces la pregunta más importante de todas, que nunca se le ha ocurrido formular _¿Qué eran antes? ¿De dónde han salido estas cosas?_

Un poco más de cerca, la estampa del tatuaje resulta inequívoca, aunque debilitada, como si capas y capas de piel hubieran sido desolladas hasta las vetas internas.

El corazón que creía dormido le da un vuelco en el pecho.

_Humanos. Eran humanos. Como nosotros._

Esto es lo que pasará, si los Ura ganan la guerra. Este será el destino de todos. Algo inmensamente peor que la Nada que ha visto en sus ojos.

_No_ _._ _NoNoNo._

El Ura que le apunta con su arma le propina un golpe en la pierna, obligándole a avanzar más rápido y Brian se concentra en relegar la idea al extremo más alejado de su conciencia. Lo único que importa ahora es encontrar la forma de escapar. Mira a Justin y a Hon. No puede permitir que mueran aquí. Tiene que encontrar la manera. Es Brian Kinney. Siempre, siempre, es capaz de encontrar la manera.

"Hon. Tsk. Hon"

El consejero le mira de reojo.

"¿Te acuerdas de aquel verano en Arret?"

Hon entrecierra los ojos, como si no tuviera ni idea de qué demonios está hablando Brian. Alza una ceja sardónica.

"Me acuerdo de que ya por entonces eras idiota"

Brian hace una mueca insistente, tratando de hacerle entender que esto es importante.

"Vale. Pero, ¿recuerdas _lo que hiciste_ _?_

"Recuerdo lo que me manipulaste para hacer, si es a eso a lo que te refieres" se queja, el toque nasal ya completamente desaparecido de su voz "En mi vida había pasado tanta verg—oh"

Uno de los guardias empuja a Hon y murmura un aviso en su lengua afilada. Pero Hon ya le ha entendido. Dirige a Brian una mirada cómplice.

"Pues solo quería decirte que fue algo magnífico" dice, acompañando la frase por una tos. Echa un vistazo a los guardias para comprobar si algo de lo que ha dicho puede haber levantado sospechas. Pero si es así no aprecia ningún signo evidente más allá de su insistencia por hacerles callar. Continúan avanzando hasta el grupo de monturas amarradas unos metros más adelante. Brian supone que su intención es llevarlos hasta el centro de la contienda y matarles allí, para que todos los ejércitos reunidos de los aliados puedan verlo, y especialmente Mike. Si quieren escapar tendrán que hacerlo enseguida.

En la distancia, las nubes de la tormenta lamen el suelo y se agitan, como los cuerpos entrelazados de un centenar de leviatanes. Se precipitan hacia el campamento en una columna densa, descargando látigos de electricidad. Rápido. Muy rápido. La energía reverbera en el espacio y Brian la siente en el cuerpo, estallidos distales de estática que le dejan un regusto metálico en la lengua.

No puede ver a Justin, que camina custodiado a su espalda, pero espera que le haya oído y que esté preparado para lo que va a pasar a continuación. Porque Emmet Honneyduck, lejano descendiente de magos, consejero de la corte y mano derecha de la Reina, solo ha sido capaz en toda su vida de realizar un único truco de magia. Una bola de energía multicolor que explota como una cúpula y que diez años antes, en la fiesta del duodécimo cumpleaños del príncipe dejó con el pelo tieso y cara de indignación a la mitad de la corte y que deja ahora a los Ura tirados en el suelo, sorprendidos y desorientados.

Brian se gira en busca de Justin. Solo tiene que cogerle y salir de aquí. Encontrar la manera de sortear al ejército enemigo y llegar hasta Mike.

Pero Justin ya está encima de él, tomándole de la mano.

Le mira. Una súplica en su mirada. Una disculpa que Brian ve y entiende pero lo que sale de sus labios es algo muy diferente.

"Lo siento" dice, en el mismo momento en que sus dedos índice y corazón tocan su frente y entonces el universo de Brian se tiñe de blanco y algo tira de él, separándole de Justin.

_Nononono. No. No._

Lo siguiente que ve, cuando su mirada recupera el color, es la cascada de rizos rojos enmarcando el rostro de la Reina.

Su madre corre y se arrodilla a su lado, pálida, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas transparentes.

_"_ _Cariño_ _._ Oh dioses, Brian. Brian. Estás en casa, Brian. Estás en casa"

_ºººº_

Una lluvia de lágrimas iridiscentes pestañea tímidamente sobre la almohada. Brian las observa tendido sobre la tela fresca y clara que huele todavía a brisa y jabón, y a ese otro matiz inolvidable y revivido tantas veces, que queda prendido de la tela, a limón y a hierba, al haberse secado bajo el sol del verano.

Hace ya una semana que regresó al palacio, o al menos eso le han dicho. De los primeros días, Brian solo retiene imágenes sueltas: la presencia como un manto cálido de su madre. El brillo de sus ojos verdes. Gritos. Palabras amables. Preocupaciones mudas. Fragmentos de pesadillas. Los efectos secundarios del hechizo que le ha traído de vuelta han empezado a disiparse por fin: las náuseas, la sensación de dislocación en los huesos, la incapacidad de fijar la mirada, como si las imágenes de cada ojo estuvieran siempre superpuestas, la una como el negativo mal sincronizado de la otra. Y el dolor. Tanto, tanto dolor. No el que le hizo gritar durante tres días seguidos en una agonía continua, mientras cada partícula de su cuerpo se fusionaba de nuevo en el sitio, sino el otro dolor, más cruel y más terrible: el de la influencia de los Ura mientras los curanderos lo destilaban fuera de su organismo como un veneno, desprendiéndolo de las paredes de su cerebro como parásitos anidados.

Brian respira hondo y atrapa en la palma de la mano una de las lucecillas. Piensa en lo lejano que parece todo ahora, en este instante de calma, como si no le hubiera ocurrido a él, sino a otro, a un Brian que ahora mismo estaría montando su puesto en la feria, esmerándose en colocar sus corazones, presentando más atención de la que estaría dispuesto a reconocer a un mago pesado y caprichoso. A un Brian que le parece ahora tan diferente que nunca podría encajar en la vida que ocupaba antes en este mismo lugar.

El colgante de abalorios que pende del marco de la ventana se columpia en un suspiro de brisa. Una plegaria de cristal de Babylonia: zafiros para alejar la desesperanza. Amazonita para el dolor. Amatista para atraer la calma. Sobre la calma, el reflejo de los cristales se encabrita y danza, como una bandada nerviosa de luciérnagas.

_No debería estar aquí. Debería estar con—_

El pensamiento no llega a su fin y la calma, tan inusitada y frágil, como un regalo efímero traído por el amanecer, se desmorona.

Su corazón late. _Latelatelate_ _._ Se encoje. Brian siente que se encoje. Se reduce entre sus costillas. Pequeño. Más pequeño. Se asfixia. Imágenes de la batalla. Grita. La tormenta le engulle. Justin. Siente la mano de Justin. Lo siento. La ceguera de los Ura. Están allí. _El_ está allí. Y Brian está lejos. Demasiado lejos. Dónde no puede ayudarle.

Escucha voces. Unas manos le inmovilizan sobre la cama. Con delicadeza primero, más firmes cuando Brian se retuerce. Intenta soltarse. Una enfermera de pelo cano se le acerca con cara de preocupación. Una jeringuilla en la mano. Pero Brian no puede permitirlo otra vez. Necesita saber. Necesita respuestas. Con un empujón se desembaraza de uno de los hombres que le tienen sujeto. Logra escurrirse del agarre del segundo.

Corre. Avanza sin conciencia del espacio. Una sala. Luego otra. El largo pasillo del puente que conecta con la torre. Atraviesa las puertas de la sala del trono con el corazón reducido a migajas entre sus costillas y allí está ella, solo ella. Triste y hermosa y una de las pocas cosas que Brian ha amado de verdad en el mundo. Desciende las escaleras con una caricia de telas volátiles y le abraza y Brian aspira su olor, entierra la cara entre los rizos sedosos de su pelo. El amor de su madre le rodea como un mar en calma y por primera vez desde que tiene memoria, Brian Kinney se echa a llorar.

No sabe cuánto tiempo llega a pasar así, acunado en los brazos de su madre, ni cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde el la última vez que se permitió algo como esto, tal vez vidas enteras. Pero cuando ella se separa, a Brian le parece que hay un espacio aparte del resto entre él y su madre, un espacio que a veces se estrecha, o se dilata, pero es siempre suyo, único y de los dos y que tiene que haber estado realmente ciego para no verlo, para no haberlo considerado un tesoro, como tantas otras cosas que tendrá que aprender a atesorar.

"Ya estás aquí" dice ella, limpiándole una lágrima extraviada en la mejilla y a Brian se le ocurre que lo que quiere decir es mucho más, como si ella también se hubiera dado cuenta y durante todos estos años, solo le hubiera estado esperando.

Brian asiente, aprieta los labios. En la sonrisa de su madre se insinúa un entendimiento profundo, que Brian no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar. Cuando retira la mano, la memoria de su tacto queda impresa sobre la piel.

"¿Qué ha sido de ellos, madre? Mike, y Hon, y… Justin"

Su madre da un paso atrás y se sienta en uno de los peldaños. Un recuerdo pasa de puntillas por delante de la imagen, de la primera vez que la vio hacer algo así, poco después de que le trajera al castillo y Brian se preguntó lo que ahora sabe sin ninguna duda: qué clase de persona era la poderosa Reina de Babylonia, a quien no le importaba ocupar el lugar de los que suponía deberían estará sus pies.

"Ven aquí" La Reina le tiende la mano y Brian toma asiento a su lado "La batalla de la frontera ha sido ganada. Los Ura se retiran. Tu hermano está vivo y bien. Ahora debe asegurarse de que no tengan tiempo de reorganizarse. Es hora de recuperar las tierras del sur y del oeste. Emmet está recuperándose. Ha pasado por lo mismo que estás pasando tú" aprieta la mano en la que destaca un anillo coronado con una piedra amplia y cuadrada, oscura como la obsidiana "Fue mis ojos hasta que os perdí en el desierto de Kornat"

"Justin—" murmura Brian, recordando haz de luz dorada, la pequeña pluma girando en espirales descendientes hacia él.

"Si. Justin le transformó y forjó el hechizo que me permitía veros a través de sus ojos. Se rompió cuando fuisteis atacados. Pude avisar a Mike pero—" la expresión de su madre se ensombrece. El manto de bucles rojizos enmarca su cara, pero no logra iluminarla y no destella el color en sus ojos verdes. Brian se lleva una mano al pecho, todo lo cerca que puede de su corazón pequeño y contraído y sabe lo que va a decir incluso antes de que ella lo diga "No sé dónde está, Brian"

La Reina se echa a llorar. Brian pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros. Tanto tiempo luchando por recuperar su corazón y ahora solo duele, se le quiebra más a cada momento, con cada una de la lágrimas que brota de los ojos de su madre, en cada una de las partes que ha ido recuperando poco a poco; en cada sonrisa, cada pelea, con cada paso más de su viaje. Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que no lo arrancaría si pudiera. Ya no permitiría que se lo arrebataran nunca, porque es nuevo y distinto, porque el corazón que tiene ahora, se está rompiendo porque está lleno de eso que durante toda su vida ha temido sentir y renunciar a este dolor, significaría perderlo.

"Lo siento, Brian. Lo siento tanto. No debería haberlo hecho. Pero tenía que… No pensé que pudiera haber otra manera. Estaba tan enfadada. Y sabía que si—"

"Madre" dice Brian, tomándole la cara entre las manos "Tenía que cambiar. No sé si había o no otra forma. Pero lo entiendo. Tenía que cambiar"

Su madre sonríe, una sonrisa triste y humedecida de lágrimas. Entreteje las manos en las suyas.

"Brian. Nunca quise cambiarte. Te he conocido toda tu vida y no querría cambiar nada de ti. Pero lo habías escondido, Brian, todo eso que yo sabía que estaba dentro de ti. Y necesitaba que salieras a encontrarlo de nuevo. Y no solo yo. El reino entero lo necesitaba" Su madre respira hondo y se separa. Se pasa las manos por las mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas y le mira a los ojos de esa forma que Brian siempre ha reconocido como decisión y valor y una voluntad más profunda que las raíces milenarias de todo su reino. "Vamos a encontrarle. Lo buscaremos bajo la piel de la tierra si hace falta. Pero vamos a encontrarle"

La reina se levanta. Alta e imponente y echa a andar en dirección a las puertas. Pero antes de alcanzarlas, Brian le pide que se detenga.

La pregunta le ha estado carcomiendo desde aquella noche en la tienda. Se odia por tener que hacerla, pero necesita saberlo. Por qué le mintió, por qué le ocultó la verdad durante tanto tiempo. Recuerda la expresión de Justin en el campamento. El dolor, la vergüenza, el arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué?

"¿Qué ganaba él?" pregunta y cuando su madre entrecierra los ojos, sin entenderle, Brian traga saliva y aclara "Justin. Cuál era su recompensa. Recorrió todo ese camino conmigo. ¿Qué ganaba él? ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Justin Taylor. Mago de décimo rango de la armada. Estaba luchando en Ileria cuando le hice venir. Tenía la capacidad de hacer todo lo que yo necesitaba. Un virtuoso de la magia" dice, dedicándole un asentimiento al recuerdo "Le expliqué lo que necesitaba y le pregunté qué quería a cambio, sí. Me dijo que luchaba por la libertad del reino y que conseguir lo que el reino necesitara sería su única recompensa. Así que lo que ganaba era lo mismo que yo. Que el futuro Rey, fuera el Rey que necesitaba Babilonia"

"¿El futuro Rey?"

Pero la pregunta de Brian queda suspendida entre las paredes de marfil de la torre del trono y se eleva arriba, más arriba, hacia lo alto, hasta apagarse allá dónde el anillo que se abre al cielo, en la cúspide, deja entrar los rayos del sol.

ºººº

Esa noche Brian se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

La madrugada se vierte al interior desde las ventanas anguladas. Desde los jardines asciende el canto desvelado de los grillos, que tejen los hilos de su conversación perpetuamente interrumpida y vuelta a iniciar, una historia larga y detallada, sin fin ni principio, de todo lo visto y oído, la vasta crónica del universo. La fría brisa hace tintinear el colgante de cuentas y una laguna de luz lame las orillas del cuarto en una delicada caricia.

Pero a nada de esto le presta Brian atención.

Sostiene la cajita entre sus manos. La ha recuperado del amasijo de ropas retiradas con prisa y olvidadas para siempre en una esquina del armario. La tela conservaba aún el olor áspero del desierto, el recordatorio menguante de un tiempo y un lugar, y ahora Brian acaricia con el pulgar la superficie pulida y lisa, la austeridad de los ángulos y el borde regular del encaje, como si fuera la última puerta que lleva a desvelar el misterio del mago.

Piensa en el principio. Los primeros días juntos, cuando no eran más que dos extraños que apenas llegaban a tolerarse. Recuerda cada detalle del mago y piensa en cómo cada cosa pequeña, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada risa, fueron cambiando con el tiempo, como vistas a través de un caleidoscopio que alterase las formas no al azar, sino cada vez con más nitidez, hasta revelar la imagen del hombre que llegó a conocer más tarde. El hombre que le regaló una pequeña cajita en mitad de un desierto inmenso y para el que ahora hay un renglón escrito en el corazón de Brian, como si, a pesar de todo, Justin hubiera dejado de él, con su caligrafía curva e intrincada, grabadas las palabras de su propio encantamiento.

Esas palabras le arden, como si hubieran sido escritas en carne viva y Brian coge aire y trata de vaciar su cabeza de los recuerdos y del dolor que acarrean consigo, porque lo que va a hacer merece hacerse como debe. Mira la cajita cerrada por última vez, y reuniendo todo el valor que le queda, abre su regalo.

No pasa nada.

Durante unos segundos, no pasa absolutamente nada.

Y entonces:

Una mota de luz, una pequeñísima nota de luminosidad, toma impulso y asciende desde el interior de la cajita. Se queda suspendida un instante en el aire y entonces, parpadea, viva y clara, como si el sol más pequeñito del mundo tomase impulso para empezar a brillar y entonces, la lucecita se alarga y crece y lo que Brian está viendo ahora es una medusa, una medusa multicolor, de largos brazos como velos, que se hinchan y se agitan. La medusa destella y parpadea, gira sobre sí misma, como si frente a sus ojos el mismo aire se hubiese transmutado en agua y al girar, finísimas estelas de humo se desprenden de su cuerpo y son… notas y árboles verdes, banderas y el sabor de la sal, el mundo visto desde lo alto y música, música, música. La medusa se zambulle en su pecho y Brian siente, ama, ríe, llora, pierde, gana, se mece en la calma, gira en el ojo de un torbellino. Está todo ahí. Cada paso del viaje. Cada instante. Cada momento. Únicos. Infinitos. Gigantescos. Cada segundo de su historia contenido en un grano de arena. Lee Ann, _Ese es tu nombre, Lee Ann_ se transforma cuando reaparece, escapando de su mano por la punta de los dedos, extiende sus alas de mirlo y cuando Brian extiende la mano para tocarla, acaricia su pelaje de lobo. Es la corteza de un árbol, el calor junto al fuego, el sabor amargo y dulce, los restos de tinta de una zarzamora. Es tierra y lluvia y música que agranda la vida hasta hacerla inagotable. Es el cabello suave desprendiéndose de sus dedos y la luna, una noche en la que hay un incendio en las estrellas, es la esperanza del corazón, cuando la noche ya no es oscura. Los olores son imágenes. Las imágenes son notas. Las notas sabores. El sabor es tacto y eco y recuerdo. Y el todo es lo que guarda el corazón en el lugar más profundo, aquello para lo que no hay nombre, porque es a la vez tacto y sabor, y olor, y música y hay magia para la que se desconocen las palabras, porque son demasiadas y no hay palabras suficientes para conjurarla por completo. Pero Brian la siente. La siente y aunque ninguna palabra baste, Brian cree que es capaz, en ese instante, de comprender sus significados y de darse cuenta de que eso es lo que le ha regalado en realidad Justin, algo que es muchísimo más grande que una cajita pequeña que guarda dentro un universo entero.

Termina de golpe, como una vela que se apaga en una ráfaga de viento. Lee Ann se queda quieta, su cuerpo chiquitito hinchándose y deshinchándose, como agotada por el esfuerzo. Cae despacio, como una hoja suelta, hasta posarse en el suelo de la cajita. Pero no se encoge, ni desaparece. Se hace un ovillo contra una esquina y parece quedarse dormida. Brian la acaricia con la yema del dedo, muy suave, y sonríe con los ojos húmedos al notar el tacto templado del cuerpo frágil que se agita. Brian repara en que, doblado hasta hacerse muy pequeño, de un color blanco cremoso, hay un pedazo de papel encajado en una esquina. Lo desdobla con cuidado, temiendo estropearlo y reconoce el material denso del que estaban hechas las hojas del cuaderno del mago.

En el centro hay una sola frase, escrita con caligrafía más clara y más cuidada de la que le ha visto nunca.

"Esto es lo que veo cuando te miro"


	5. Chapter 5

"Igual un poco de rojo aquí. ¿Tú qué crees? Le falta algo. Pero no sé el qué"

El muchacho acompaña la última frase con un chasquido y ladea la cabeza en un ángulo exagerado para evaluar su obra, como si con el cambio brusco de perspectiva esperara dar con el truco de lo que considera que falta o no. Sobre el lienzo, las largas trenzas de enredadera aparecen sostenidas para siempre en una ráfaga de viento; los azules, los amarillos y los violetas se dilatan en los pétalos, y pareciera que las flores contuviesen el aliento, observando expectantes el movimiento del sol. Al fondo de la pintura, los gruesos pilares de ágata que rodean el jardín interior se doblan hasta besarse en los filos de aguja de los arcos. Las complicadas inscripciones talladas en la superficie del original aparecen simplemente esbozadas en la pintura, como si el artista hubiera estado en realidad mucho más lejos al pintarlas o, como sospecha Brian, se hubiera aburrido ante la sola idea de dibujarlas ya antes de empezar.

"Creo que algún tulipán podría sentarle bien. Aquí y aquí" Brian señala los puntos en la pintura fresca. Un poco de verde se pega a su dedo y sobre el dibujo quedan marcados los leves contornos de una huella dactilar. El muchacho le lanza una mirada furibunda y Brian alza las cejas con gesto inocente murmurando un suave _Ups_ que le granjea pequeño empujón. "Mira el lado bueno, ahora también tiene algo mío"

El muchacho suelta un bufido como toda respuesta, pero embadurna de color el pincel para dibujar el primer tulipán, y el recuerdo de alguien más parece asomarse en su expresión enfurruñada. Alguien con la misma tozudez y persistencia. Alguien a quien Brian no podía evitar fastidiar de la misma manera.

"Es una coincidencia curiosa" dice, en voz baja, esperando que solo el viento le escuche.

"¿El qué?"

"Nada" se aclara la garganta "Es solo que— ¡Eh!" Siente la humedad del pincel impactar contra su nariz. Una risa infantil y burbujeante estalla en mitad del jardín, haciendo temblar el corazón del castillo como un soplo de brisa.

"Serás—" Brian frota con la mano para sacarse. Un manchurrón rojo le impregna la palma y por la carcajada ahogada del muchacho imagina que su nariz no debe de haber quedado mucho mejor _Dhaj_.

"Lo siento. Tenías una expresión rara" dice, y durante un instante le parece ver que cierta preocupación cruza la cara del chico, pero entonces alza una ceja divertida y logra hacer que desaparezca con la misma rapidez "Me ha parecido que le vendría bien algo de rojo"

"Anda, termina con eso" Brian señala el lienzo con la cabeza y la boca del chico se ensancha para mostrar una fila de dientes blancos y sinvergüenzas. Desde que le trajo consigo ha pintado y repintado casi cada rincón del Castillo Blanco que considerara que merecía la pena pintar, como si todo lo que ve necesitara pasar por el filtro de sus manos para poder asimilarlo por completo.

Con una sucesión de pinceladas más o menos certeras añade dos hileras de destellos verdes salpicadas de tulipán, olvidando u obviando corregir las impresiones del índice de Brian. Se aleja unos pasos del caballete, la paleta inclinada peligrosamente en una mano y el pincel alzado en ristre en la otra, preparado para acometer con destreza cualquier posible imperfección. Frunce los labios en un mohín crítico.

"¿Ya está?"

"Ya está. Solo te queda firmarlo"

El mohín se trasforma en una mueca de disgusto.

"Ya me voy a pasar escribiendo toda la tarde. El profesor Schmidt casi ni me deja levantar el lápiz de la hoja. Debe de pensar que se me escaparán las letras si no las voy pegando" se queja y luego añade, en un tono lastimero que en él siempre parece un poco metido con calzador " _Por favor_ " La O se dilata añadiendo teatralidad a la súplica, pero Brian se muestra inflexible hasta que un nuevo pincel es empapado en pintura negruzca y el muchacho se agacha para empezar a delinear las letras, la lengua asomando a un lado como el testimonio físico del arduo esfuerzo de concentración: la Ge, el cuerpo pequeño y puntiagudo de una U, y al final, el prolongado serpenteo de un Ese, que subraya las dos letras anteriores y se enrosca en la cola como los zarcillos rizados de una parra.

"Hala. Ya está. ¿Contento?"

"Mucho, Gus"

El muchacho sonríe, orgulloso y Brian le alborota el pelo en la base del cráneo hasta que bufa y se revuelve, como siempre fingiéndose un poco más arisco de lo que realmente es. Y claro que Brian está contento. Hay días en que incluso podría decir que es feliz. Ha regresado a su hogar y tiene a Gus y a su madre, a Mike, y las cosas parecen ser por fin tal y como deben ser.

La guerra ha llegado a su fin. Los últimos reductos de tierra han sido reconquistados y desde el sur llegan noticias de los ejércitos aliados que han iniciado ya el camino de regreso a casa. Él mismo encabezó uno de los frentes de la batalla de At Sará, marchando hacia el frente en cuanto pudo reunir las fuerzas suficientes, haciendo retroceder a los Ura que habían tomado las ciudades de los lagos de At Ereeon al suroeste. Las criaturas resistieron durante seis días y siete noches, atrincheradas tras el espinazo marmóreo de la cordillera de Eerimat, vencidos ya, pero negándose a reconocer la derrota. Fue entonces cuando los magos enviados desde la frontera meridional de Novenia llegaron para reforzar el ataque, lanzando la ofensiva final. Invocaron un incendio en el cielo, largas lenguas de fuego que lamieron la tierra hasta calcinarla. Brian recuerda los gritos, la violencia y la muerte apestando en el aire. La noche encendida en una puesta de sol volcánica, enloquecedoramente hermosa y terrible. Los que quedaron vivos se arrastraron hasta sus naves. Los descomunales cuerpos metálicos, como ballenas muertas flotando panza arriba, se impulsaron con sus garras de hierro, vomitando azufre y haciendo bullir el agua, como una marea de sangre manando por heridas recién abiertas, una estela que oscureció el mar mientras se alejaban hacia los abismos del océano, expulsados de nuevo, y Brian no sabe si alguna vez dejará de preguntarse lo que se preguntó entonces: si volverán algún día, si el mundo que empieza ahora a curarse soportará otra herida como esta, abierta sobre una piel débil y recién cicatrizada, o si será más fuerte y no se permitirá caer en la seguridad del olvido o la indiferencia. Si será como Brian fue una vez, o como quien espera ser ahora.

A su lado se escucha el pequeño estruendo del entrechocar de cristal contra cristal. Gus recoge sus pinturas y agita los pinceles en el agua que va cambiando de color hasta formar una masa grisácea. Es feliz, sí. No podría no serlo. Algún día será rey y estará preparado para lo que tenga que venir. Y tal vez Gus lo sea después de él y Gus nunca olvidará y solo con mirarle sabe que es mucho mejor de lo que nunca ha sido él mismo. Las mangas de la camisa del muchacho están dobladas hacia atrás y tanto la tela como la piel de sus antebrazos aparecen moteadas de manchas multicolores. Un recuerdo hace presa en ellas y entreteje sus hilos de telaraña y Brian casi puede ver las medusas voladoras, el sol haciendo resplandecer el lago como un embalse de plata, hebras doradas despeinándose en la caricia de la brisa. Ha pasado más de un año desde su regreso y solo hay una cosa, una única cosa más que Brian quisiera, un último lugar en su corazón que sabe que quedará para siempre vacío, la última pieza que no podrá recuperar. Es un vacío extraño, porque a veces, parece eclipsar todo lo demás. Es un vacío que tiene dos extremos, como un hilo del que sólo sostiene el comienzo, y del que sabe que el otro extremo es algo que nunca podrá alcanzar. Y es que es un vacío grande y lleno. Lleno de amor, amor, amor, tanto amor que a veces no lo soporta y duele y duele y necesita llorar y volverse loco porque no puede sacárselo de dentro, dárselo a quien le pertenece. Pero ha buscado hasta levantar la capa de tierra que cubre el mundo y no ha podido encontrarlo. Lo único que le queda es ese amor, los tapices de su recuerdo y una cajita que contiene una nota y una pequeña medusa a la que solo se permite despertar cuando el recuerdo de ese amor es demasiado difícil. Y Brian no puede permitirse llorar, ni volverse loco, porque ese hueco vacío también, a la vez, es el que le hace levantarse cada mañana y no cerrar los ojos a lo que tiene, al reino que le necesita, a Gus, a Mike, al amor de su madre que más fuerte y constante que ninguna otra cosa que haya conocido. _A Ser mejor, Brian. Ser mejor._

Respira hondo, intentando que el dolor, que el amor, que se despierta vuelva a quedarse dormido.

"La abuela me ha pedido que le haga un retrato" dice Gus, soltando el pincel, que se queda dando vueltas en el bote, como u mástil olvidado en el centro de un pequeño tifón. "¿Después de eso… crees que podría pintar el mar?" pregunta, como si tal cosa, disimulando bastante bien la expectación que Brian ve cómo asoma en sus ojos. Gus ha estado fascinado con el mar desde que pasaran cerca de la costa de camino a casa. A Brian le resulta difícil imaginar cómo será realizar el mismo viaje que una vez hizo junto a Justin, ahora que la guerra ha terminado. Pero tal vez ya haya llegado el momento.

"No veo por qué no"

"¡Bien!" grita Gus, apretando los puños en un gesto triunfal y se sonroja un poco cuando Brian no puede más que reír con su entusiasmo.

"Pero tendrá que ser uno bien grande, para que compense"

"Pintaré uno que ocupará una pared entera, ya lo verás"

"No me cabe duda" Brian se inclina y le acaricia el pelo. Gus le da un abrazo fugaz y gruñe cuando Brian le hace rabiar tirándole de una oreja.

"¿Alteza?"

El capitán de la Guardia se acerca a paso ligero por la hierba del jardín. Es un hombre alto y fuerte. De expresión grave y corazón leal. Es lo único de lo que Mike es capaz de hablar últimamente. Que sin Ben esto. Que si Ben aquello otro. Brian está seguro de que Mike es feliz también y lo cierto es que no se le ocurre nadie mejor que Ben para hacer feliz a su hermano.

"¿Capitán?"

El hombre llega junto a ellos e inclina la cabeza en un riguroso saludo ceremonial, aunque Brian se fija en que intenta recuperar el aliento, como si se hubiese dado mucha prisa en llegar y…

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

"La Reina requiere vuestra presencia en la sala del trono, Majestad. Con urgencia"

"¿Hay alguna amenaza?" atrae a Gus hacia sí, acercando al muchacho a su cuerpo como por instinto "Han—?"

"No, mi señor. Pero la Reina insiste en veros de inmediato"

"Muy bien. Muy bien" aprieta el hombro de Gus y se obliga a sonreír al muchacho, que le observa con expresión preocupada "Estaré de vuelta enseguida. Quédate con Ben, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

Echa a andar en dirección a la torre, tratando de mantener el paso firme. No quiere alarmar a Gus, pero en su cabeza se arremolinan un millar de ideas terribles. Se obliga a sí mismo a calmar sus pensamientos y sube las escaleras que llevan a la torre a grandes zancadas.

Las grandes puertas de madera de la sala del trono están abiertas y a ambos lados del arco de media punta dos centinelas prestan guardia, sus armaduras brillando como plata recién bruñida. El sol que entra por las altas ventanas ilumina de parte a parte, y cuando Brian atraviesa las puertas sus pies parecen pisar una alfombra tejida a base del más finísimo oro.

Mike, Hon y su madre se encuentran formando un círculo en la base de las escaleras. Mike viste sus ropas de viaje, y el barro acumulado en la base de las botas resalta como una nota disonante en medio de la pulcritud y la delicada tonalidad marmórea de las piedras de la sala del trono. Brian se da prisa. Su hermano se marchó hace uno días y no le esperaban hasta dentro de al menos tres semanas. Una visita rutinaria a los pueblos de la frontera, para reunirse con los capitanes y embajadores de los reinos vecinos, ponerse al día con las labores de reconstrucción de las zonas más afectadas y gestionar los recursos que Babilonia ha puesto a disposición de sus vecinos para colaborar en restablecer el orden anterior a la guerra. Apenas consigue controlar el impulso de echar a correr los últimos metros que le faltan. Los arquitectos de la torre debieron ser hombres de nervios templados, porque Brian no se explica de otra forma la extensión de la sala; casi hace falta detenerse a mitad de camino para recuperar el aliento y tomar un refrigerio antes de llegar al final.

"¡Mike! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta cuando por fin les alcanza. Siente los nervios hechos un nudo en mitad del estómago, pero algo de su ansiedad se calma al ver la expresión alegre de Mike, que grita su nombre y le abraza, como si en vez de unos días hubiesen pasado un par de edades de la tierra desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Le devuelve el abrazo y bufa una risa cuando Mike le planta un sonoro beso en la frente, logrando apartarle lo suficiente para ser capaz de respirar.

"Traigo noticias del sur"

"¿La alianza?" Mira a su madre y a Hon, que no responden. Solo le miran con una enorme sonrisa plantada en los labios y Brian se impacienta "¿Han accedido a la propuesta? ¿Se constituirá La Furia?"

La idea de establecer un sistema de guardia fue suya. Gus estuvo bromeando acerca del título del regimiento durante días, llamándolo "la Furia de Babilonia" y es el nombre que se le ha quedado. Consiste en establecer un sistema de defensa costera que vigile el océano que baña la parte occidental del continente. Es una idea simple. Un mecanismo de protección, pero sobre todo de prevención. Supone el esfuerzo unificado de los Reinos de Queeria, y las negociaciones se han estado alargando desde que Brian hiciera su propuesta a los pocos meses de haber expulsado a los Ura. La única dificultad para que sea llevado a cabo reside en la reticencia de los Reinos en destinar fondos y recursos a algo que según ellos puede esperar. Brian lo entiende, pero considera que es importante estar preparados. La gente necesita seguridad y protección, algo que calme el temor y aumente la seguridad, algo que les permita seguir adelante con sus vidas.

"¿Y bien?" insiste, mirando a cada uno de ellos alternativamente, preguntándose qué es lo que pasa y por qué todo el mundo parece estar tardando tanto tiempo en reaccionar.

"No es eso, Brian" dice la Reina, acercándose a él y extendiendo las manos para posarlas a ambos lados de sus brazos. A su lado, Hon ahoga una risa en el hueco de la mano "Es…" sonríe, una sonrisa radiante y feliz y el corazón de Brian se salta un latido completo cuando la mira a los ojos "Lo hemos encontrado"

"¿El qué?" pregunta Brian, sintiéndose completamente estúpido, incapaz de abrir la jaula a la esperanza que empieza a aletear en su pecho.

"Tu corazón, por lo visto" ríe Hon y Brian le flaquean las piernas.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde—?"

"Acabamos de llegar" contesta Mike "He mandado prepararle un cuarto en el ala oeste— ¡Brian!"

Pero Brian ya no le escucha. Echa a correr todo lo aprisa que puede, el corazón latiéndole como un traqueteo en el pecho. Baja las escaleras a saltos, atraviesa los jardines dando empujones, lanzando disculpas a las caras incrédulas que va dejando detrás. Toma un atajo para llegar al ala oeste del castillo. Aparta las sábanas tendidas en los patios. Salta las vallas de los huertos. Choca, y hace desmoronarse una pila de leña, y los imperios airados del señor Schickel, el escribano, le persiguen hasta la entrada de las caballerizas cuando hace volar por el aire todos sus papeles. Cuando alcanza las cocinas, el señor Schmidt, el profesor de Gus, le observa con la cuchara de estofado a medio camino de la boca y a Brian le entran ganas de reírse porque vaya pinta que debe de tener: el futuro Rey de Babilonia, bañado en sudor, con las ropas hechas un guiñapo y un amasijo de plumas blancas asomando por debajo de la suela del pie derecho, de haber atravesado a gritos la tertulia de un grupo de pollos.

"Errr, ¿Majestad?"

"¿Ha pasado por aquí? Un chico rubio" levanta la mano hasta la mitad de su cabeza "Así de alto" deja escapar un jadeo "Casi seguro que con una túnica enorme"

El señor Schmidt le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, congelado en el acto de llevarse la comida a la boca y luego lanza una mirada de súplica a Blake, el cocinero, que traga saliva y señala en dirección a la puerta que lleva a las habitaciones.

"Está en la segunda planta. El cuarto del fondo, el que da al jardín, si no me—"

"¡Gracias!" grita Brian, que está ascendiendo ya por la estrecha escalera de caracol. Deja atrás salones y cuartos, baños de piscinas aromáticas y llega al final de la segunda planta, frenando en seco para quedarse plantado en el marco de la última puerta.

_JustinJustinJustinJustin_

Justin.

Justin está de espaldas, asomado a la ventana que da al jardín. Las puntas de su pelo rozan la capucha de su túnica, y finos mechones se agitan en el murmullo más suave del viento. Apoya los codos en el poyete y algo en la forma en que su espalda se curva, como cediendo bajo el peso, hace que Brian solo quiera alargar la mano, y tocarle, buscar la piel bajo la túnica y—

Solo es capaz de quedarse dónde está.

"Justin" consigue decir, y luego más bajito _"Justin"_

Justin se da la vuelta.

Es como… se miran a los ojos y ahí está, frente a él. El tiempo no ha pasado. Nunca le ha buscado. Nunca le ha perdido. Justin está frente a él y Brian no puede pensar en nada más. Está vivo. Intacto. Justin agacha la cabeza, rehúye una sonrisa y Brian encuentra el valor para ir a buscarla.

"Pensé que—"

"Creía—" Justin agita la cabeza, su pelo es tan claro que el sol pareciera llorar al tocarlo.

"He estado…"

Justin asiente.

Un paso. Otro paso. Están en el centro de la habitación. El viento sopla fuerte por las ventanas arqueadas.

"Te…" Justin cierra los ojos un segundo y aprieta los labios, una curva en la comisura de su boca. Brian ríe y se acerca. No es capaz de decir nada y quisiera decirlo todo. Da un paso más y cree que se rodean, como los animales, olfateando el momento en el aire, los sentimientos contenidos en el centro y el instinto a flor de piel, atentos al instante en que se tocan.

Y no puede más. No quiere esperar más porque hay magia –vaya si lo sabe− hay magia para la que no existen palabras. Es una magia visceral, que tiene que sentirse, olerse, tocarse, y esa es la clase de magia que quiere hacer con Justin.

Recorre los últimos centímetros que les separan, y le besa.

Ha habido otros besos. Ha habido cientos, millones de besos. Pero cuando los labios de Justin se abren, suaves, calientes, dulces como es dulce saborear por fin el anhelo más hondo del alma, a Brian le parece que este es el primero, el más importante de todos los besos. Las manos de Justin acarician la piel de su cuello y Brian es luz, y el primer estallido del universo, el calor que desprende un cielo sembrado de estrellas. Se besan largo e intenso y todo el miedo, toda la angustia, la soledad y el vacío, se disipan como las nubes descubren el cielo al final del invierno.

Justin se aparta un poco, toma aire y ríe, una carcajada amplia y sonora cuando Brian no le deja escapar y vuelve a besarle, sintiendo como como su propia sonrisa le cosquillea en los labios. Es una sensación extraña, como si durante mucho tiempo, lo que se dibujaba en su boca hubiese sido menos real, menos profundo, menos como esto y ahora regresara como si alguien hubiese borrado todas sus líneas falsas dejándola más clara, más limpia. Real.

"No vas a volver a irte nunca" le dice y luego añade, cuando Justin alza una ceja, divertido y parece que va a replicar "Por favor"

Justin baja la mirada y algo en su expresión se ensombrece un poco.

"Creía que no—"

Aún tiene los dedos enredados en el pelo de Brian, pero su cuerpo parece alejarse sin hacerlo. Brian no piensa dejarle.

"Luego" le besa otra vez, respira en su boca, niega con la cabeza, " _Luego"_ porque ya habrá tiempo "Luego"

Justin sabe a la brisa templada de la mañana, al polvo del camino, al futuro y a todas sus posibles direcciones. Y Brian ya no siente ningún miedo, solo siente, amor, y esperanza y ansias por vivir el tiempo que espera, sin prisa, todo aquello que está por llegar.

"¿Y ahora?" Justin apoya la frente en su frente, moviendo la cabeza despacio, en una caricia. Le roza los labios y Brian quiere lamer las intenciones que ocultan sus labios. Nota el calor de sus dedos en la cintura, por encima de la tela de la camisa. Ahoga un suspiro cuando Justin tira hacia arriba y le acaricia la cadera en círculos pequeños, estudiando sus formas con los pulgares. Su sangre reacciona al contacto, se arremolina, fluye salvaje, como si quisiera dejarse leer, susurrar palabras escondidas contra la yema de sus dedos.

"Tú y yo. Ahora, tú y yo"

 

ººººº

"No me lo puedo creer"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"¿Brian Kinney? ¿El príncipe descarriado? ¿El centro de todas las fiestas y los tórridos encuentros de una noche? ¿Sabes cuantas historias se cuentan sobre ti?"

"Ja. Ja. JaJa"

"Y ahora eres _padre_ "

Brian se estira entre las sábanas y sus rodillas chocan contra las rodillas de Justin. Se gira hacia un lado y aprovecha para hacer que sus piernas se entrelacen. Le besa en la curva oscura que forma su cuello contra la tela de la almohada, solo porque sí.

"Si alguien me lo hubiera contado hace un año habrían tenido que coserme la boca para lograr que me parara de reír"

"Bueno. En realidad, eso aún tiene que decidirlo él" dice, bajando la cabeza hasta su pecho y tratando de hacerle cosquillas con el pelo deliberadamente. La idea era que sonara sin más, pero a Brian le está costando no dejar la guardia baja, un poco de su inseguridad encuentra la manera de colarse y la mano de Justin le acaricia la nuca.

"Estoy seguro de que sí"

"¿Uhm?" gruñe, dejando un mordisco rápido en el relieve que forma su clavícula, a modo de maniobra de distracción. Una cosa es que esté intentando ponerse en contacto con su lado más humano y accesible y otra muy diferente que sea fácil.

"De que si quiere"

"Eso espero" aunque no es tan difícil una vez empiezas, la verdad.

"Me alegro de que le trajeras" Brian abandona por un momento su concienzuda exploración del hombro de Justin y reposa la cabeza sobre la almohada, a su lado. El mago le mira con atención y Brian hace un esfuerzo para no adelantarse un dejar un beso en la comisura de su ojo, justo dónde una sombra alarga la curva de sus pestañas "Creo que te hacía falta"

"Por lo visto había un montón de cosas que me hacían falta"

Es una expresión como cualquier otra, sin ninguna intención (excepto la de volver a besarle, hacer otra vez eso que acaban de hacer sobre la cama) pero Justin frunce el ceño y Brian le conoce lo suficiente para saber que lo ha entendido completamente al revés y en lo que está pensando. Abre la boca para hablar pero Justin se levanta hasta quedar medio sentado sobre el colchón, el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en una mano.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho"

"Mi madre me lo ha contado todo. No importa. No—"

"Sí. Sí que importa. Yo…" La expresión de sus ojos está llena de culpabilidad, y Brian quiere insistir, decirle que no le hace falta, que nada de todo eso es importante ya. Que están juntos y que todo ha pasado. Pero tal vez, piensa, sí que sea importante para Justin.

Así que le escucha mientras el mago le explica la historia desde el principio. Detalles y acontecimientos que hablan no solo acerca de lo que pasó, sino del hombre que tiene delante, de sus miedos, y sus motivos. De sus dudas. Del compromiso y la voluntad de terminar la tarea que se le había pedido llevar a cabo. Esa noche Justin le habla de Serra, la ciudad en el cielo. De los años que pasó estudiando la magia antigua y poderosa que formaba los cimientos de su familia desde mucho antes de lo que se recuerda en los libros y en las leyendas. Le habla de cómo aprendió esa magia y llegó a dominarla. Le habla del momento en que se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente, de que la magia rígida y conservadora que los Taylor habían sembrado y recogido durante generaciones se estrechaba como un yugo para el hijo prodigio, el muchacho prometedor que había memorizado sus lecciones, asistido a sus clases y practicado esa magia como se le exigía hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Justin le habla entonces del comienzo la guerra y cómo en aquel momento, tres años atrás, supuso para él una liberación que no lo era en realidad.

"No me alisté porque quisiera ayudar, Brian. Aquello que te dije… no fui justo. Te mentí. En aquel momento no quería ser mejor. Lo hice por egoísmo. Porque quería escapar y en aquel momento me pareció la única manera. Me marché de Serra y pasé más de un año en la costa de Ru-Inat, intentando evitar que entraran. Al final, lo hicieron de todas formas. Sortearon a los ejércitos e idearon la forma de escalar los acantilados de Rasumm, el único punto por el que pensábamos que estaríamos protegidos. Nos creímos más fuertes y nos vencieron. Para entonces, la guerra ya no era una herramienta, una excusa de la que podía servirme. Había visto demasiado. Y entonces tu madre me hizo llamar" El flequillo se agita sobre su frente cuando niega con la cabeza, envuelto en la visión de su recuerdo "Le costó mucho convencerme. Para entonces no quería alejarme de allí. No sabiendo lo que pasaba mientras yo estaba lejos"

Brian apoya la espalda contra la madera fresca del cabecero de la cama, notando las espirales y recovecos de las tallas contra la piel.

"¿Y por qué lo hiciste?"

Justin bufa una risa. Sus hombros suben y bajan y la curva suave de sus costillas se marca bajo la piel.

"Me dijo que debíamos estar preparados. Que si la historia se repetía y la guerra alcanzaba Babilonia, si ocurría como la última vez, debíamos poner nuestros ojos en el futuro y que ese futuro necesitaría a su nuevo Rey"

"Entonces también sabías eso" dice Brian, tragando saliva.

"Sabía muchas cosas. Pero no podía contártelas"

Una idea se abre paso entre las sombras de los recuerdos de Brian. Una nota a pie de página, un recordatorio guardado para referencia futura, junto con el canto de los mirlos y las notas dulces de una flauta. Un pedazo de tela que se desprende, en mitad de la corriente de un río.

"Intentaste decírmelo en el camino a Serra. Y en…"

Justin asiente despacio.

"Era todo un engaño. Pude conjurar el dolor y dormir tu corazón para que no lo notaras. Cambiar tu apariencia a ojos de otros. Pude transformar a Hon porque su propia magia permitía que se mantuviera el encantamiento. Pero nunca existió un hechizo. Al fin y al cabo es cierto, no se puede vivir sin corazón" dice con una sonrisa tensa "A veces, me parecía que te habías dado cuenta, como en Ionamar. Llegó un punto en el que era incapaz de soportar como sufrías cada día. Pero entonces llegamos a Monrra, y empezaste a verlo. Ella tenía razón. Viste todo aquello y empezó a afectarte. Y se lo había prometido. Le había prometido que no flaquearía. Pero cuando estábamos en el desierto… Ya no fui capaz de soportarlo en el desierto"

"Lo que me pasó allí… ¿fueron ellos? ¿Porque estaban tan cerca?" Brian cierra los ojos y por un momento es capaz de sentir la asfixia, el sabor de la arena en sus labios quemados. El dolor, y la pena. La llama extinta de su voluntad. Y la esperanza. Ese vacío, y la nada, y el momento en que recuperó la esperanza. "Creí oírla. Podía oíros a todos, como si estuvierais en mi cabeza. Pensé que…"

"No lo sé" contesta Justin, pasándose la mano por la frente, como tratando de aliviar un pesar profundo y fantasmal "No le afecta a todo el mundo de la misma manera. Y había… otras cosas" añade, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Su rabia. Su arrepentimiento. Su miedo. La sensación de haber dado la espalda a todo lo que amaba, sin haber sido capaz jamás de demostrar todo lo que significaba para él.

Sí, otras cosas.

"¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" dice Brian por fin, haciendo la pregunta que más le importa de todas. La que lleva royéndole los huesos desde el momento en que le vio. Vivo y absolutamente todo lo que le quedaba por desear. _Dónde. Dónde estabas, Justin? ¿Y por qué?_

"Después de mandaros de vuelta a ti y a Hon me retuvieron durante un tiempo, pero tu hermano ganaba terreno y habían perdido la verdadera baza que realmente les importaba. Hay algunas cosas que sé hacer, aparte de transformar a hombres en pájaro y simular encantamientos para engañar a príncipes mimados y caprichosos" dice con tono más ligero, agitando los dedos en el aire, lo que hace que Brian piense en medusas diminutas y en universos enteros que caben en una cajita; en el enorme poder que es necesario para trasladar a alguien a otro lugar "Así que logré escapar. Viajé hasta Tebia y me uní al frente de magos que luchaba por repeler el ataque en esa zona. Escuché rumores de uno de esos príncipes mimados lideraba al ejército que expulsó a los Ura de At Sará. Estuve a punto de ir entonces pero…"

Brian se inclina hacia delante, de tal manera que sus rodillas se tocan y solo con alargar la mano podría acariciar el brazo de Justin. Su cara, sus labios. Besarle de nuevo.

"¿Pero?"

"Te mentí, Brian. No dejé de mentirte. Ni siquiera cuando empezó a costare tanto hacerlo que—" Justin cierra los ojos y su pecho sube y baja con dificultad, como si el aire luchara por escapársele. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, Brian reconoce en él su propio dolor, el otro extremo de ese hilo frágil y casi intangible. El dolor de desear algo con todo tu corazón y no saber si alguna vez podrás tenerlo "Deberías odiarme"

Fuera, la noche empieza a espesarse en el cielo y la luz de los farolillos que iluminan los paseos nocturnos por el jardín de mimosas se asoma a las ventanas del cuarto, parpadeando con la respiración tranquila de las luciérnagas, encendiendo los colores de las pinturas de Gus, que adornan el cuarto. Brian piensa en la permanente sensación de pérdida, en la incertidumbre y la angustia de los últimos meses. No quiere pensar en lo que podría haber sido. En la vida que le esperaría sin Justin. No sabe que hubiera ocurrido si este amor, este amor loco y enraizado en su interior como las raíces de los árboles, se hubiera ido consumiendo con la soledad y la espera. Si el paso del tiempo le hubiese llevado a perder la esperanza. Hubo tantas posibilidades de perderle para siempre, y en cambio…

"No te odio"

"Ya"

"No te odio" Su cuerpo toma por él la decisión de acercarse, una fuerza más poderosa que cualquier miedo, que cualquier duda. Y es que sea cual sea la decisión que Justin espera que tome ahora que le ha contado su historia, ha estado tomada desde el principio. Porque ha imaginado este momento mil veces y para todas ellas, solo hay una única respuesta.

"No te odio, Justin. Te quiero"

Y como la vida siempre es, de hecho, un poco menos perfecta que los sueños, Justin estalla en carcajadas.

"Oye, que estoy hablando en serio"

"Sí, claro"

"Ya lo verás"

"Esa es otra de las cosas que no esperaría haber oído nunca" ríe Justin, con una mano apretada sobre el estómago. Pero el pesar, como un velo que alguien hubiera descorrido de pronto, escapa del azul de sus ojos y Brian sabe que, sin importar lo que haya ocurrido antes, o lo que tenga que venir después, ha ganado esta batalla.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras" dice, inclinándose para robar el sabor escondido en su lengua "Voy a demostrártelo"

En algún momento de la noche, Brian se despierta. Justin se aprieta contra su cuerpo, tendido a su lado. Aún están frescos, como recién impresos en la piel, el recuerdo de sus besos, los caminos que han encontrado sus labios. Se levanta y camina descalzo hacia la ventana.

Al otro lado se ha extinguido ya la luz de las farolas y arriba, mucho más arriba, la luna monta guardia, flanqueada por su perpetuo ejército de estrellas. Inclina la cabeza una vez, en deferencia a su custodia silenciosa. Un cojín impacta contra su nuca y cuando se da la vuelta, Justin le observa, divertido, envuelto en el susurro de las mantas y su sonrisa es una llama que nace de un soplido de viento.

"¿Se puede saber que estás mirando?"

Brian sonríe. Lo que mira es al hombre que tiene delante. Al mago que tiene tanto poder que Brian no es capaz de empezar siquiera a imaginarlo. Al hombre que busca la belleza que anida en el centro mismo de la magia. Al hombre que estuvo a su lado en el camino, que se negó a abandonarlo. Al hombre que le dijo una vez que podía dejar de tener miedo. Y sabe que, precisamente ahí, frente a él, está el lugar en que siempre podrá encontrar su corazón. Porque lo que Brian ve es luz, tanta, tanta luz, que ilumina todos los rincones oscuros.

"A ti, Justin. Te miro a ti"

 

FIN.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ººººº
> 
> Nota:
> 
> He pensado tantas veces en lo que diría una vez la historia estuviese terminada que todas las palabras se me hacen un lío en la cabeza.
> 
> Este viaje es algo por lo que yo tengo que dar las gracias. Empezó como un juego. Algo que iba escribiendo a medida que llegaban las ideas, y de alguna manera, creció hasta convertirse en la historia más larga que he escrito nuca y en un mundo que extraño como no pensé que extrañaría, porque con todos los momentos difíciles, los callejones sin salida, las notas resaltando casi cada parte del texto y las mil ideas que me parecía que no lograba atrapar y colocar en su sitio, he vivido en este mundo durante casi tres años enteros y añoro visitar sus ciudades, la sensación mágica de descubrir las sorpresas que me han estado esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.
> 
> Para mí, escribir es como vivir otra vida. Hacer una pausa y continuar viaje en otro mundo, dónde se quedó en suspenso en la última frase abandonada a medias. Es un continuo de pausar y retomar y he sido feliz en este mundo, más feliz de lo que jamás esperé que lo fuera.
> 
> Dar las gracias es una palabra pequeña, porque lo que significa está en el corazón de cada uno y parece que siempre se perdiera algo en la traducción. Sin mis dos chicas yo nunca habría podido hacer esto. Y sé que es una historia muy pequeña, en un mundo muy grande, pero significa mucho para mí, y les debo cada detalle querido de la vida que me ha permitido vivir esto. Habéis corregido tantas veces que no sé ni cómo os quedaba ganas, o cómo, si ya no os quedaban, conseguíais sacarlas. Me habéis ayudado no solo a escribir, sino a cómo escribir, porque yo sola me pierdo pero nunca he tenido que estar sola, porque vosotras siempre estabais tirando de mí desde el otro lado. (Incluso cuando me daba alguna crisis de esas mías, y me han dado Unas Cuantas) Cuando digo que no sabéis lo que eso significa para mí, es porque no lo sé ni yo, porque cada vez se me ocurre un motivo diferente. Así que igual la palabra no es gracias. Probemos con Todo.
> 
> A las demás, a las que habéis leído y comentado, gracias por ver lo bueno que haya podido haber en esto. Por haberme emocionado y animado y hacerme sentir que para alguien más ha sido un viaje turístico que merecía la pena.
> 
> Y a Brian y Justin, a quienes quería hace diecitantos años, pero vaya, no os hacéis idea de cómo os quiero ahora.


End file.
